


Space Bound

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: Space Bound [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien anatomy..., Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternative Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Angst, Apologies, Blood, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Broken Bones, Emotional reunion, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Found, Gen, Human Trafficking, Hunk loves him anyway, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Keith (Voltron) can't dance but he's a fast learner, Keith (Voltron) is a koala while drunk, Keith and Pidge are Brotp, Keith get's a bit drunk, Kissing, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance and Pidge are suffering, Lance get's the nunvil shower, Lost in space - Freeform, M/M, Making Up, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn with Feelings and plot, Rimming, Scientific Racism, Sea Monsters, Secret Galra bases, Sendak is an a-hole, Shiro is saved, Sick Character, Slave Trade, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Solar Flares, Team as Family, Wounds, all of them are aliens expect for Keith who is human, all the lions are hovercrafts made by the Olkari, first time writing smut so be nice to me, let the angst begin :3, racism against humans, severed head (Not explicit just pointed out), sick keith, so much fluff!, this one is DARK in the undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: So thanks to all the Aliens and Humans textposts on Tumlbr that suddenly took up my dash a while ago, made me create a new AU for Voltron... where everyone in our teem is alien expect for Keith who is human"Witnessing Shiro being kidnapped by the terrorist organisation Galra, Keith due to being human doesn't get a word in as he's thrown into jail declared a danger to others. Voltron a group of people who work to end the Galras terror across the galaxy and has ties with Shiro send one of there own to get Keith out the legal way. Finding himself surrounded by two other Alteans, one very annoying Squamae in his opinion,one small but terrifyinglysmart Volucrian and a big Ursian, they all tries to find information about Shiro's whereabouts and how to get him back"This is the first part of my first serie Space Bound, i will finish this one First. Then do some one-shots or longer text in the same universeCharacter Designs





	1. Humans, Neptune-Rings and Traffic Jam

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dark if you look into to it, and i don't regret it but i'm very mean to humans in this one... sorry about that Keith.

**Prologue**

_Humans, Neptune-Rings and Traffic Jam_

 

Lance stopped in the parking lot; stepping out of the sleek, drop formed, blue chromed hovercraft. He looked up at the ominous building before him: the entrance was the only inviting thing about the place- no, scratch that, who was he kidding? This place was downright terrifying.

The scales on his body twitched in unease. Why was he the one who had to go and get the stinking human out from this place? Couldn’t they send Hunk or Coran!?

Lance sighed heavily; his gills widening a bit in unease as his finlike ears flattened out, but he still knew they were a bit spiky and wider than normal, when he was relaxed.  
He patted his scale covered hand on the roof of the blue hovercraft.

  “I’ll be right back Blue, gonna pick up a stinking human.” and with that he left for the entrance, to the Intergalactic Stellar Prison.

 

The doors swished open with a hiss and the cool air hit him in the face, causing Lance to do a full body shudder making the fin that went along his naked back stand on end before falling back to rest against it in reaction.

He took a deep breath, grimacing in his head at the metallic taste of the stale air in the most empty room expect for the glazed counter where a fat goo looking alien sat glaring at a screen, and some other aliens that sat on benches that looked very uncomfortable. Lance looked around on the mirror like walls that reflected the room and making it seem bigger and was giving him a headache but found nothing else in the pale, too bright room, that made his sensitive eyes hurt; he moved forward squinting slightly against the light.

He rapped his knuckle against the glass of the counter; making the goo alien looks up at him with unimpressed glassy eyes. The glass disappeared in a circle of five holes for them to speak.

  “Wha’ d’ ya’ wan’?” the goo alien slurred and Lance had for force his expression to be plain while his nose burned from the disgusting smell that was the aliens breath as his fins stood on end at the stench. Lance coughed into his hand before he started to speak.

  “I’m here to pick up someone.” he said looking at the goo alien, hands clenched hard into each other behind his back to ground himself from the disgusting smell as he tried to breath the faintest he could.

  “An’t ‘e all.” the goo alien; that Lance decided would be called Stinky, slurred and gestured to the other aliens that was in the room. “Who ‘s ‘et ye’ look’ng foo’?”

  “A Human.” Lance said fighting against the bile that rose to knock on the back of his throat each time Stinky spoke. Stinky hummed as they pressed some parts on the screen. A buzzing noise was heard and Lance looked up when a door opened in the mirror, that he first now realized wasn’t normal, mirrors but a one-way glass. A tall alien with four eyes stood there looking at him, it had horns that circled around the sides of the head before pointing out near the pointed ears, the skin was a fair blue with lighter stripes circling around the skin he could see, and Lance knew it was a very handsome alien.

  “You looking for a human?” the horned alien asked with a velvet voice, Lance felt his cheeks heat up and he smirked.

  “Why yes, I’m so _horn-ered_ to meet you.” Lance bowed; the alien gave him an unimpressed look and snorted.

  “Let’s just get this over with. I have work to do.” The horned alien grunted before it beckoned for Lance to follow.

 

~Space Bound~

 

They had entered another door and currently stood on a lifted glazed pathway that went above the cells. The horned Alien tapped away on a holo-pad before it cast a look at Lance.

  “We have around 5 000 humans here.” It said and tapped away on the pad “I will need more information, a name, time of birth, where it comes from.” Lance turned to the alien, he had tried to flirt with it some more earlier, but was met with annoyed glares or cold remarks and Lance knew a rejection when he saw one so he stopped to put more attention on his mission.

  “I know nothing about this human, but I’d recognize him when I see him.”

  “So it’s a male.” The horned alien said and tapped away on the pad “Now we’re down to 3 698 humans.” The horned alien gave him a cold look “eye colour?”

  “Uh… blue or dark purple…”

  “2 000 humans, fur colour.”

  “Black.”

  “890 humans, body hue?”

  “Pale.” Lance replied.

  “300 humans. How tall?”

  “A bit shorter than me.” The horned alien gave him a look before it tapped away on the pad again.

  “40 humans. Age?”

  “Uh… 20 dirt years... I think.”

  “Which one?” the horned alien turned to pad to show him. Four mug shots were on it, Lance looked at all of them, they all looked similar to him; all humans did. Lance knew when he saw the human he was sent to pick up and reached forward and pointed at the mug shot, the horned alien gave away an uninterested noise before it showed Lance to follow again. “Human 3O-452-D is in sector G, cell 798-C.” it said as they stopped in front of a pair of doors that hissed open, they entered and Lance looked around when he found that it was an elevator.

The horned alien pressed a couple of buttons and the doors closed with a hiss and the elevator started to move. Lance stared as the cells grew in number the further down the elevator went, the doors to the cells; a screen that was in different colours depending on which sector glowed in different colours. They passed yellow screens first, blue screens second and purple screens followed.  
The elevator stopped and they stepped out from it, two bulky stone like aliens stood at the side of the elevator’s doors looking uninterested and bored out of their life.

Lance felt every scale on his body stand on end and his nose scrunched up at the pure stank that hit him in the face when he stepped out; he couldn’t hide his disgust fast enough. He dared to shoot a look towards the horned alien only to notice that it didn’t seem bothered by the smell at all. Curse my sensitive nose Lance grumbled darkly as he followed the alien.

 

The screens were in an eerie green, which made Lance hate the colour with his entire being, the smell had nothing to do with his hate for it. The heavy smell of musk; sweat and faeces along with the prickling smell of urine, and the burning smell of salt that he usually liked now stung his nose. His eyes hurt and his nose burned from the strength of it all and he gagged and nearly threw up several times when he accidentally took a too deep breath, he slammed his hand over his nose; to try and save what was left of his sensitive sense of smell before it was burned away.

Lance sent glances at the screens around him. Aliens that he’d never seen before and some he recognized the name of sat in plain dark one-suits that were made from the same material that fit everyone.  
A square of fabric that was placed on the back of the one who was gonna carry it; that when connected with the body changed to fit the aliens form and make up the body suit.  
Lance felt all eyes on him, and he fought back another body shiver, usually one to never give up the chance to be in the centre of attention, but this was not the kind he liked.

 

They stopped in front of one green screen. Lance looked up at the horned alien before he looked inside. Sitting on what Lance thought was a primitive looking bed; in the corner of the cell, sat the one he was sent to get. Slumped against the wall, arms and legs crossed sat the human with a thin fabric cocooned around it. Dark hair in an unruly mop hanging down over its face, clearly it had been a while since it had been washed with how the locks clung to each other. Pale skin stood out against the dark and seemed sickly green in the light of the screen.

The horned alien moved forward before it rapped loudly against the screen with a thick-skinned knuckle, making the human inside jerk into a straight sitting position on the bed a pair of cold dark eyes opened and looked at the two in annoyance but also worry.

  “Is this the one?” the horned alien asked in a steady voice gesturing to the human, Lance swallowed before he answered

  “Yes.” Yikes, was his voice always that thick, or was the smell the better of him.

The horned alien moved their hand, making one of the bulky stone aliens move towards them until it stopped next to Lance, its body grey, full with cracks and dents making it look very much like a stone. The horned alien gestured to the screen in a silent order and the stone alien moved forward placing a paw of two thick fingers on the screen it turned to a pattern of pentagons before one after another they disappeared until the opening of the cell was clear. The human had gotten to his feet and eyed them wearily but also seemed to have its hackles raised.

  “What’s the meaning of this?” the human asked, voice rough and scratchy from disuse but clearly annoyed.

  “You are getting out, _pest_.” the horned alien answered as it declared for the stone alien to take the human. Lance stared in surprise as the human hissed at the stone alien, when the alien got a hold of the human lifting it from the ground it snarled loudly, kicking and punching the air as it twisted, it only reminded Lance of an angry _Eekre_. “Take it away for cleaning, and clear it properly and bring it to the entrance when it’s done.” The horned alien said before it placed their hand on Lance’s back and pushed him back towards the elevator, Lance stared after the human who struggled in the stone aliens hold, snarling and spitting, as it was taken in the opposite direction.

 

Lance gnawed on his thumb in boredom as he waited, he had been pacing around at first in the lobby of the prison but from the annoyed glares Stinky and the other aliens sent him he stayed still.

He had been forced to fill in paperwork’s that had him in a headache along with info about human behaviour and needs that he realized were very badly written and didn’t help him at all! Why did he feel like when his mother had taken him to the shop to get his first pet guppy? Humans weren’t pets… Lance was snapped from his line of thoughts as another pair of doors opened and another stone alien… or was it the same… exited, dragging the still struggling human after it, Lance noticed that the human was shivering and had gotten the hair washed and despite still being damp he saw that they had _tried_ to cut it, only for it to end up with some jagged looking lines, Lance felt horror fill him at the sight, it was a quiznaking _mullet_! The horned alien was with them and it took a hold of the collar the human was suddenly wearing as the stone alien returned back behind the doors.

  “So, the paperwork’s are done, you read the manual for taking care of _this_ right?” Lance nodded trying to ignore the glare and bared teeth the human sent his way as he jerked against the collar that the horned alien had in a hard unmoving grip. “Good, now take _it_ and get out. You have wasted my precious time enough.” And with that the horned alien shoved the human closer to Lance and left, leaving the two of them alone, Lance felt all eyes on him but decided to ignore it.

The human fixed the short sleeved red jacket before fiddling with the too long wrists of the deep grey shirt before he grabbed the collar and growled to himself as he tugged at it. Lance sighed in exhaustion before he looked at the human who was eyeing him with distrusting violet eyes still holding the collar, trying to tear the fabric, a frown on the pale face. Lance took a deep breath and steeled himself for a long ride.

  “Come on, let’s leave this place before they change their mind and take you back. I don’t want Allura to bite my head off.” Lance said blinking when a snort left the human.

  “They _want_ me gone.” was all it said before the human started to move towards the doors, Lance took a pair of longer steps to catch up.

  “So?” Lance asked raising a scaly eyebrow at the human who sent him an unimpressed look.

  “So what?”

  “No greeting with an outstretched hand or hug?” the human glared, Lance ignored it as he continued “or kiss on the cheek? I read that you humans are very contact seeking, do you want me to give you a hug?”

  “ _Don’t touch me_!” the human snarled crossing his arms over his chest and scowled in anger “Don’t pull me over the same comb as every one of my species; we’re not the same! _Fish boy_.”

  “Fish boy?!” Lance shrieked “I will have you know, I’m a very proud Squamae of the McClain family!”

  “Good for you then.” The human grumbled and looked away frown still on its face.

 

The doors opened with a hiss and Lance felt the last tensions from the prison and the looks from the other aliens ease as he took a deep breath of the fresh air with a pleasant damp smell, but the human looked even tenser outside pulling hard at the collar now and again.

Lance cast a look up at the star filled sky, the faint purple hue that made the planet’s atmosphere almost non-existent. It was late and Lance felt that he was hungry, maybe a stop for food before he took the human to Allura and the others… he cast a look at the human as they made their way towards Blue.

  “You hungry?” Lance asked looking at him

  “No.” Was the curt response Lance gave him a surprised look.

  “Come on. It’s on me, or well Allura, but who cares; you can get whatever you want.” Lance said as he crossed his arms over Blue’s roof and looked at the human who stood on the other side giving him a raised eyebrow but otherwise an unamused expression. Lance unlocked Blue with a pat on the roof

  “Whatever.” The human grumbled sitting down on the passenger side when Lance opened the door.

 

~Space Bound~

 

The blue chromed hovercraft moved along the air bound traffic tracks calmly despite the jam. Lance now and again sends a glance towards the human who after the wash that had made it smell absolutely nothing but water had started to regain their smell and stopped shivering: a strange mix of a dry desert and wet earth but also what gave Lance the answer to what sex the human was, male the smell quite faint but still there. The human was keeping his gaze out the window eyes distant and arms crossed over his chest.

  “Oh! You never told me you’re vocal!” Lance suddenly remembered turning to look at the human who jolted at suddenly being spoken to.

  “Vocal?” the human asked but was cut off as Lance continued

  “My vocal is Lance, Lance McClain. What is your vocal?” he looked at the human who blinked at him several times before looking away.

  “You meant name…” he grumbled to himself before he turned to look back at Lance with the most violet eyes Lance had ever seen “Keith. My name’s Keith.” Lance frowned as he looked back to the traffic.

  “What kind of name is Keef?” he asked in confusion. “You humans have weird taste.”

  “Not _Keef_. My name is _Keith_.” The human, Keith ground out between bared teeth, Lance cast him a look before he shrugged as his eyes caught the sign of his favourite food stop: Neptune-Rings.

 

Lance drove over to the hovering deep blue building that was surrounded by rings of neon that shifted in different pale hues. Lance drove Blue to the big screen that held the menu of the place. He eyed it before he nodded and turned to the human.

  “So what do you want?” he asked looking at Keith who stared at the menu with confusion before he looked away.

  “I… have no idea what it’s saying…” he grumbled with a huff, tugging at the collar again, Lance blinked before he looked between Keith and the menu again.

  “Oh.” He smiled and shook Keith’s shoulder; making the human flinch and growl before jerking himself away from the touch, before Lance pointed at the upper corner and started to read each name of the dish and what was in it in order, it was clear after he read the first one that Keith understood what he said at least, which was a relief. “You decided?”

  “Yeah…”

  “You don’t sound certain… is something wrong? Something you can’t eat? I don’t want to accidentally poison you or something; Allura will kill me if I do.”

  “I’m fine.” Keith spat sending a glare at Lance who fought against his instincts to shrink back at the glare. “I just… you sure I can choose whatever I want? I don’t want to be a bother…” the human mumbled and looked away.

  “Don’t worry about it.” Lance said dismissively and waved his hand and he grinned, showing several thin white teeth.

 

Blue moved forward to the booth where they took the orders, the glass opened and a beautiful alien girl with pink fair skin and yellow eyes with a blue pupil in the shape of a diamond stood, she wore the work uniform and her long slim tail swayed behind her in boredom.

  “What can I do for you?” she asked in a nice voice. Lance felt his ears flicker and his cheeks heat up, he leaned against the open window of Blue and smirked up at the alien.

  “The vocal’s Lance, have you ever been told how beautiful you are?” Lance ignored the look the human sent him as he put his attention on the alien, she chuckled at him.

  “Yes, every day. But I got to ask, how have you been able to keep your scales so shiny out of the water?” she asked and looked at him with interest.

Keith eyed the two with growing boredom, he hadn’t realized it before due to the stress, but he was starving, and he wanted food, **now**.  
The stupid fish boy kept flirting whit the pink one only making Keith grow more annoyed. He kicked Lance gently mind you, in the side making him give away a surprised yelp and wheeze, slumping against the open window, the female alien snorted behind her hand eyes wide.

  “Stop with the flirting, I’m hungry, you moron.” Keith spat out, Lance pushed himself up and sent a glare Keith’s way, dark starting to take over the white of his eyes.

  “You annoying-” he was cut off by another hovercraft honking behind them, and Lance jolted.

  “What do you two want?” the pink alien asked again with a happy smile.

  “Menu 23…” Lance grumbled massaging his side sending the human the stink eye.

  “And you?” the pink alien asked Keith still smiling.

  “Menu, 24, 56, 74 and 2.” Keith said making Lance gape at him _that_ was a lot of food…

  “That’s all?”

  “Yes.” Lance said when the human nodded. The pink alien nodded and pointed at a coloured dot that was over a way that split up in three.

  “Take the green road and wait for your order there.” Lance nodded as he put Blue back in motion.

 

How was it possible for a human to eat so much food?

Lance stared in horror as Keith ate the food he’d gotten; burgers, wraps and whatnots; all with meat and to drink he had chosen a big cup of carbonated water with taste of citrus with frozen water in it! Humans were wild and death hungry!  
Lance took a bite from his fish wrap eyes stuck on the humans wild way of eating, he kind of felt sorry for the food…

  “How- how are you able to eat so much?!” Lance asked with a pitched strained voice when the human took the last bite of the last piece of food, he blinked up at him, the coldness in his eyes from before almost completely gone, but it returned fast.

  “I never leave a chance to get food.” Keith ground out as he took and drank some from the cup.

  “I’m just asking…” Lance said raising his hands before he put in the last of his fish wrap in his mouth before he gathered the dishes and papers and threw them in the trashcan outside and just as he was about to put Blue in motion he saw how Keith tugged on the collar once again.

Lance turned to look at him with quizzing eyes, seeing the unhappiness on the humans face along with frustration as he kept tugging at it; the back of his neck was already red from irritation.

  “Here, let me.” Lance said as he reached forward slowly not to startle the human, Keith’s eyes was on him in an instant. Lance took a hold of the collar; eyeing the material, before he bent forward, noticing how Keith stiffened and he could smell the fear spike. Lance opened his mouth and bit down on the collar as he tore it in two different directions, a tearing noise was heard and then a snap. Lance leaned back and let go of collar only to feel it push against his lips, right it had decided to get stuck, he pushed it away from his teeth with a grunt before he threw it in the trash can as well, before he turned to look back at Keith, finding the human massaging his neck.

 

Lance put Blue in motion and started the long way back to where he was to meet up with the others.

  “Thanks…” Lance blinked and cast a look towards the human who was looking out the window again; Lance felt a small smile grow on his lips before he returned his attention to the traffic.

  “It’s a long way before we get to meet up with the others.” he said “So sit back and relax and let the music take you away~” Lance pressed a button on Blue’s control panel and gentle tones, strings and drums and a flute filled the hovercraft, soon a smooth voice started to sing in Lance’s mother tongue and Lance sang along just as gently.

Keith cast him a look before he sank down a bit deeper in the seat, crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window and pulled his legs up to his chest, exhaustion washed over him and to the gentle tones that he wouldn’t really call music but wasn’t completely unpleasant, it reminded him of the sea, he fell asleep.

Lance cast a look to the human when he heard a soft noise leave Keith to find his head resting against the window, eyes closed and mouth slight agape, chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. Lance chuckled slightly. Right, humans required a lot of rest.

 

~Space Bound~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eekre = an eel like salamander that is very easy to anger, about 1 meter long


	2. Keith, Voltron and the Galra

**Chapter 1**

_Keith, Voltron and the Galra_

 

_“Get out of here it’s not safe for you!”_

_“NO!”_

_“Keith!”_

_“I’m not leaving Shiro!”_

_“You have to!”_

_“I won’t leave you behind!”_

_“Keith I will come back for you I promise!”_

_“Shiro? NO! SHIRO DON’T!”_

Keith jolted awake and choked on a scream, ending up hitting his head against the glass of the blue chromed hovercraft, hissing in pain as he grabbing his head and sank back in the seat, curling in on himself as curses fell from his lips.

  “Oh, sorry did I wake you up?” Keith blinked his eyes open and looked to the side, to the wheel where the blue scaled fish alien is sitting in fancy clothes and thin fabrics, tanned skin where the blue scales were faint to nonexistent, his eyes piercing in their deep but still clear blue, despite the whites of his eyes being more of a pale blue hue.

  “No.” Keith grumbled sitting up in the seat, pulling his hand over his face to get dried and still fresh drool from his jaw before rubbing at his eyes.

  “We’re almost there.” Lance; as the fish called himself says looking back to the street, Keith looks around and first now notices that they’re not in the big city anymore, but further out, at the space docks.

Ships in all sizes, big cruises and cargo ships, taking one docking station along each other, but Lance wasn’t driving towards the main docks, he drove straight ahead towards the more secluded part of the harbour.

 

Keith felt his mouth fall open when he caught sight of the big spaceship; it was white, four big engines on the sides of the main ship that also worked as wings, on the sides there was a roaring lion painted in black and pale pink. The ship was docked to the station and Keith’s eyes landed on the group of four aliens that sat one some cargo boxes near the warp pad.

Keith suddenly felt unease grow inside him; he had no idea who these aliens were. He was glad to be out of the prison, but what did they had planned for him? The small fact that Lance had taken of the collar… well bit it off and torn it in half made him a bit more at ease, that meant they didn’t want him as _that_ , but what if they had a special collar that they would put on him when he got there? Keith tried to keep the sudden fear at check, he could handle it, if they forced a collar on him, he was gonna fight and come up with something then.

 

Blue stopped close by and Lance stepped out first suddenly putting up a v sign with both fingers,

  “I have brought the human and survived!” he shouted, as Keith got out from the car feeling all eyes on him, he tried to fight back the unease as he closed the door and yelped when the hovercraft began to move on its own and moved over to the warp pad before it was beamed up onboard the ship. Keith stared after it, he knew that there were hovercraft's that moved on their own, but he was not ready for that.

  “Are you sure it’s the right one?” a young voice asked.

  “Yeah! I recognize that mullet anywhere.” Lance spat back fins rising slightly before he smirked “But I don’t expect a puny bird brain to understand.”

  “True, I don’t understand your fixation to that human’s fur.” Keith first now saw the young Volucrian, light brown wings, speckled with grey and different hues of brown, the size of its entire body. Short brown hair and pale skin, a pair of round glasses decorated the round face.

  “Hair, Pidge, it is called hair…” the big male Ursian that sat next to it said, deep brown short fur covering its body, deep brown almost black hair held back by an yellow headband with a white zigzag pattern.

  “Fur, hair, feathers, same shit but different.” the Volucrian snarked back.

  “Pidge language!” an orange haired and moustached man said, Keith blinked in surprise when he found that the other two of the group were Altean, the orange hair had pale turquoise marks on his cheeks under his eyes and the thickest moustache Keith ever seen, the second one was a woman with long wavy white hair and piercing blue eyes, and unlike the man her marks were a gentle pink.

  “You’re Altean.” Keith blurted out before his brain caught the words. The man and woman looked at him and smiled.

  “Why yes.” The woman said and took a step towards him holding out her hand in greeting; Keith eyed it for a moment before he stiffly took it, choosing to ignore the glance the Volucrian and Ursian shared. “My name is Allura of Altea, this is my crew, and I guess you already know Lance.” She gestured to the fish, who smirked.

  “Oh, I know him.” Keith grumbled ignoring the shouted ‘Hey!’ the woman smiled before she gestured to the older Altean. “This is Coran, my advisor.”

  “How do you do?” he asked with a smile taking Keith’s hand and shook it, making Keith feel as if he was gonna get his arm ripped off, Coran was elbowed out of the way by the Volucrian who gave Keith an interested but also doubtful look.

  “I’m Katie, but call me Pidge.” Keith looked at the young girl, she was younger than him, even if their way of counting years might make her older, she gripped his hand hard making Keith winch slightly “You better be well behaved.” She said in a deadpanned voice, Keith glared at her as he flexed his hand once she let go, only to make her grin. “You’re not? That’s perfect!” she slapped him hard on the back before she returned to the computer; leaving Keith confused and stunned. The Ursian rose from where he had been sitting and Keith felt himself stiffen, he was big and tall. Keith only reached to his shoulder and he doubted he would be able to reach around him, he felt intimidated.

  “I hope Lance wasn’t too much of a problem, he can be a bit too much at first.” The Ursian said and smiled gently.

  “I’m not that bad!” Lance whined from the side, the Ursian’s ear twitched and turned to look at the Squamae who had his arms crossed over his chest.

  “You probably traumatised him with your bad flirting.” Pidge says earning a squawk from the Squamae. The Ursian returns his attention back to Keith who is looking between Lance and Pidge. He gives away a startled noise when he suddenly gets picked up and squished against the Ursian’s chest.

  “Hunk please, I don’t think Humans are meant to be blue, let go of him would you.” Allura says making the Ursian blink before he quickly set’s Keith back to the ground, letting go, Keith stood stiffly on the ground before he slowly in a jerky motion turned his head to stare at the Ursian with wide eyes.

  “Ah… sorry about that…” the Ursian said scratching the back of its neck “I’m Tsuyoshi but I’m mostly called Hunk.” He said and holds out his clawed paw towards Keith who eyes it then Hunk then the paw again before he stiffly takes the short furred hand.

  “Keith.” Keith replies stiffly as Hunk shakes his hand once before letting go. Keith looks at the strange group of aliens before him as he places one hand on his hip. “Okay? So… why am I here?” he asks, Allura smiles at him before she answers.

  “We are looking for a friend of ours, and we believe you know where they disappeared to.” Keith frowned slightly.

  “I don’t know any of you… you must have me mistaken for someone else.” Keith says and turns away to leave “Thanks for taking me out from that prison but I don’t know who you’re talking about.” He only got a couple of steps before Allura spoke again.

  “Oh, I do believe you know him, after all, you’re the reason why he left our group to begin with.” Keith stopped and turned to scowl at her.

  “What are you talking about?” he snapped.

  “You do know Takashi Shirogane, don’t you?” Coran asked as Allura crossed her arms over her chest, Keith stiffened there he stood, before he slowly turned to face them.

  “You know Shiro?” he asked and all of them nodded.

  “Yes, he is a leader of Voltron along with me, and one of my dearest friends.” Allura said. “And I would like to know what you know about who abducted him, one year ago.” Her voice grew harder; Keith looked away flexing his hands a bit before he crossed his arms.

  “I tried to help him, but he wouldn’t let me.” Keith ground out.

  “Do you know who took him?” Lance asked slowly, Keith sent him a look.

  “Yeah, I know who took Shiro and if I see _that_ alien again.” Keith growled; making Hunk’s fur standing on end and Lance’s scales twitch along with his fins and Pidge’s feathers to ruffle, as his anger thickens the air around him and he grips his arms harder and baring his teeth as he glares down at the ground. “I will kill him.”

 

~Space Bound~

 

Allura claps her hands together making everyone look at her.

  “As much as I’d like to stay here and chat, we can’t keep this dock forever.” She turns to the others as Keith watches her, his worries growing again. “Get the new cargo aboard and let’s head out.” She claps her hands again, the others starts to move, Hunk picking up two big cargo boxes on his shoulders, making Keith gape, Pidge gave him a smirking look before she bent down and pressed a button on the box making it start to hover in the air.

  “Stop being such a show of Hunk!” Lance shouts as he also presses the button and pushes the box in front of him, the Ursian turns around still holding the boxes.

  “What? This is easier.”

  “For you maybe!” Lance hisses as he pushes his box forward harder to catch up before he throws himself on it letting himself glide along with the momentum.

  “Stop playing around!” Pidge yelps as she shoots up in the air to avoid being run over and squished between the box and the one she was taking as they collide. Lance slides to the ground laughing as Pidge lands again kicking him in the knee, giving away an angry noise, before she takes the box and pushes it towards the warp pad. The trio disappears; getting warped up to the platform onboard the ship.

Coran and Allura turned to Keith who hadn’t moved.

  “I wish you welcome onboard our ship the White Lion of Altea, see you aboard.” she smiled as she left Keith with Coran, who hummed before he placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder and pulled him close, making Keith stiffen and choke on his own spit at the sudden close contact.

  “You see, Keith, this ship was made by my grandfather, I helped of course, but the roaring lion on the sides was an idea from Shiro and Allura, the reason why it’s black and pink in colours.”

  “Oh?” Keith said in a weary tone as Coran pushed him along towards the pad. “You must have known Shiro a lot then..?”

  “Why yes, I pretty much a step dad for him and Allura. They’re related even if it’s a far way back; their great-grandparents were twins if I remember correctly. They grew up together, you know, two kids who never gave you a moment to relax, thought I was gonna lose my hair so many times when I was younger, I thought I’d be bald by now, small _Trevishses_ was what they were but so sweet once they fell asleep.” He laughed, Keith gave him a look at the alien name; he had no idea what he was talking about as they walked up on the warp pad.

 

Keith had forced his eyes shut at the blinding light but once the light dimmed he opened them again, and he found himself standing in the cargo hold, where boxes and other stuff was gathered. Coran pulled him along towards the big vaulted doors that hissed open when they got closer and closed with a silent click behind them. They ended up in a long corridor, rounded windows filling the left side of it while the other was full of doors and more corridors. They walked up to a pair of big doors again and the room they stood in once they entered was the bridge; Allura stood at what Keith thought was the helm, hands on two pillars that glowed in a gentle blue at her sides, the others stood at the side lines talking about something among themselves.

 

Coran let go of him and moved over to another control panel.

  “Ready to launch.” Coran said, Allura nodded as she moved her hands over the pillars, the ship started to rumble and Keith saw thru the big windows how the machinery that was holding the ship let go and soon they were rising up from the harbour, Keith moved over to one of the windows placing his hands against the glass, he had been in space ships before, but this was the first time he was near a window.

The city was visible as a dark shadow full of sparkling lights in all colours at the horizon. The ship rose higher and then they broke thru the atmosphere and a purple hue fell over the planet.

  “Opening a wormhole.” Allura stated and before them a portal glowing in blue with a whirlwind of the colour blue spiralling around inside of it.

  “Hasta la later Operial.” Lance suddenly said and mock saluted the planet before the wormhole swallowed them up, the stars was pulled to long lines due to the speed and then the ship stopped to gently glide thru space, the engines cutting out to low drive.

 

Allura stepped away from the pillars that stopped glowing and she turned to all of them and smiled as Coran walked up to her side.

  “Now, Keith, we got some information to exchange, you are the last one who knows Shiro’s whereabouts, and you saw who took him, am I right?” Keith nodded “You are a big access to us in finding Shiro, will you help us?”

  “I want him back.” Keith replied with a curt nod. Allura nodded as well.

  “Then let’s go and discuss the matter over lunch.” Coran said and smiled “I will go and whip something up.” Keith noticed how the Ursian, Squamae and Volucrian looked horrified.

  “Coran! No I will make something!” the Ursian called but the doors closed before the Altean heard him.

  “Well, looks like it will be green goo today as well.” Pidge said with a disgusted scowl.

  “It doesn’t taste that bad.” Allura looked at them “Coran is a good cook, he just has a slightly different taste than you three.” she scolded.

  “It tastes like old water with half rotten jellyfishes in it!” Lance whined

  “Is it even safe for Humans to eat?” Pidge suddenly asked, making Keith blink at her.

  “The goo is eatable by all aliens in the universe.” Allura said.

  “Doesn’t mean they will have to like it.” Lance grumbled under his breath, shutting up when Allura sent him a look.

  “Let’s go.” She ordered making the trio grumble as they walked out the doors, Keith followed.

They entered thru another door and ended up in what looked very much like the dining room, a long table in the middle several stools along the sides, it’s clear that the ship is meant for more people than what is currently had on-board.

Pidge sits down on one of the chairs right away, folding her wings to get comfortable, Lance sat down next to her while Hunk walks around the table and sits down on the opposite end, Allura takes a seat at the head of the table before she looks to Keith who is standing stiffly and hovering a bit away from the table. Hunk look’s up at him and smiles.

  “Keith, come and take a seat.” He says motioning to the empty seat next to him. Keith nods stiffly before he; with maybe a bit faster steps than necessary, moves over to sit down on the chair next to Hunk who smiles as him, the short tail wagging making Keith think of a happy dog, even if the Ursians are more like a bear than a dog; all having differences in body type, fur colour, nose and tail, Keith knew very little about them, the alien he knew most about was the Alteans due to what Shiro had told him if he asked.

 

Coran entered thru another pair of smaller doors holding a silver plate with bowl, he gave each and every one a plate each and a spork to eat with, the bowl was filled with a green goo looking substance that smelled strange, Keith couldn’t put his finger on what is reminded him of, but it wasn’t completely unpleasant. He noticed how Hunk scrunched his nose up and Lance trying his best to scold his expression that seemed to want to break out in a grimace, Pidge eyed the goo as if it had insulted her greatly. Allura smiled at Coran as he sat down at the table.

  “Thank you Coran, it smells delicious.” the older Altean beamed.

  “Thank you Allura, now eat up.” three groans was heard at that.

Keith took the spork in his hand and put it down in the goo, it was thick, like porridge, he took up his spoon and put it in his mouth, the others gave him a worried look, Keith moved the goo around in his mouth for a moment, it tasted like nothing he’d eaten before, it was pretty tasteless to be honest, and seemed to melt on his tongue, he swallowed.

  “You okay?” Lance hissed at him worry clear in his eyes. Keith shrugged as he took another spoonful and continued to eat.

  “Oh? Looks like someone appreciate my food at least.” Coran said eyes sparkling. Keith looked at him and gave him a stiff smile.

  “This is heaven compared to what they had us eat back at the prison; that stuff was straight out from someone’s nightmare. I’m not even gonna call it food, it _moved_.” Keith shivered and stuck his lounge out in a grimace; just the memory of the food had him gagging.

  “Why were you in that place to begin with?” Pidge asked. “I tried to find info about it but I found nothing, either they had a really good system to block me out or didn’t write anything.”

  “I… uh it a bit… graphic.” Keith said putting his spork down on the table.

The others shared a look before they look back to Keith who seemed to have grown smaller in the chair eyes stuck at the half empty bowl of goo.

  “What do you mean by that?” Allura asked in clear confusion.

  “I’m sure you found what the Bulletin said about it... it was on the news…” Pidge hums for a moment before her eyes shot to Keith and they are wide, he wings widening.

  “Wait… you’re talking about the news where around 20 - 30 aliens were killed?” her feathers ruffles when Keith nods.

  “That was you?!” Lance screeches in surprise ears and fins wide and spiky.

  “They didn’t exaggerate… and make things a bigger issue than they were. Like they always do when a _Human_ does something bad… there were no lies about it this time.” Keith mumbled looking worn out.

  “Keith.” Allura says making him look up from the goo “What happened, who kidnapped Shiro.” Keith sighs before he slumps back in the chair and crosses his arms, no longer hungry.

  “Well… the two of us went to this market on Levite to get food and new clothes for me, since Shiro decided that the ones I was wearing back then was too small for me, we were followed and well...”

 

~Space Bound~

 

_“Shiro! I don’t need new clothes! I have clothes!” Keith shouted as he struggled to keep up with Shiro’s longer strides, the Altean turned around and looked at him with gentle grey eyes, he held a package of fruit in his left arm, leaving his robot prosthetic free. Shiro gave him a once over. The too short pants that was torn at the knees and at his ankles from use and the long sleeved shirt that ended to far above his wrists the big jacket that clearly wasn’t his but Shiro’s the only thing that wasn’t too small on the young human who stood before him, cheeks flushed from the chilled air around them._

_“Keith, what you’re wearing right now looks like it will break at the seams every time you move, and they are nothing but scraps, and I will not let you go in torn clothes if I can get you new ones.”_

_“I don’t_ need _new clothes!”_

_“Please Keith, I want to do this.” Keith gave away a groan before a chilled wind blew at them, Keith shivered and pulled Shiro’s jacket around him harder. “You need warm clothes that you can grow in.”_

_“Not as if I will get any bigger than this.” Keith grumbled_

_“Please.”_

_“FINE! We will get clothes!” Keith snapped making an alien turn their head and give him an annoyed glare and harsh noise making Keith shrink back to hide in the jacket with a flinch, hiding in the high furry collar. Shiro gave said alien a death glare as he placed a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder pulling him close._ Don’t speak like that to my baby brother! _Shiro thought as he glared at the alien who quickly looked away._

_“You okay?” Shiro asked after a while. Keith nodded stiffly._

_“I’m sorry, Shiro… I’m nothing but trouble-”_

_“Schh! don’t talk like that Keith, it’s not true, you’re anything but trouble.”_

_“But- I’m a lousy human! I’m only trouble.”_

_“Those aliens that said that to you and those aliens that will keep saying so to you are all wrong.” Shiro crouched slightly so he was on eye level with the violet eyes; that almost had the same colour as his cheek markings. “You humans are an extraordinary race, you are able to adapt at such a speed it’s remarkable.” Keith looked away “I’m serious Keith.” Shiro said and moved so that he could look back into his eyes “And you, you are a survivor a fighter, you are a desert storm but at the same time you’re a gentle summer breeze. You’re so complicated and like nothing else. You’re you and nothing will change that.”_

_“Please stop talking.” Keith muttered as he looked away, Shiro first now noticed that his cheeks were redder than before. “I don’t want them to think things.”_

_“I think it’s a bit late for that, you_ are _wearing my jacket after all.” Shiro chuckled before he rose up and ruffled Keith’s hair. “Come now, clothes.” Keith nodded and followed._

_He still couldn’t believe that after all this time, that Shiro, an Altean, one of the most respected species in the universe wanted to be even close to him. Keith wasn’t sure how long he’d been on his own after his father disappeared and his mother died. He had sneaked onboard ships several times as stowaway to get from planet to planet, or found a secured place where he could rest and eat, those places didn’t stay hidden for long from how good some species smell were and Keith was often on the run from aliens who abducted others to sell as slaves or pets for a good price. He kept the knife his mother had given him before she died and had used it several times in self-defence, he had learned not to trust aliens or humans for that matter, they only were out to use you in one way or another, better to not get attached and leave before the inevitable._

_But then came Shiro and took him from the street, fed him bought clothes for him and left whatever life he’d had before just to take care of him. Keith still couldn’t believe it, but still he would follow Shiro anywhere and do anything in his power to keep him safe. For the first time in years, let Keith himself trust and found the trust returned along with warmth and safety of his found brother._

_Shiro lifted a grey long-sleeved shirt and showed it to Keith; it had a metal ‘V’ at the middle of the collar that would rest on the wearer’s sternum._

_“It’s too big Shiro…” Keith grumbled_

_“It’s not. You’ll have something to grow in.” Shiro stated as he folded the shirt and placed them on a pair of dark pants before he started talking with the alien who owned the stand; full of clothes for many different species, in its tongue; that was full of s and t._

_Keith had tried to learn it, but nothing stayed, he was otherwise pretty good with languages, knowing more than he could speak reading them was a pain but it was enough to get him to survive._

_Shiro handed over some points to the robe clad alien who bowed its head and gave away a series of clicks and hisses, Shiro bowed as well._

_They kept walking along the market that was full of different stands and sorts of food; one stand had a grilled rodent-frog like creatures on sticks for sale, Shiro bought two for them, Keith didn’t really like them, felt like chewing on rubber, even if it was one of Shiro’s favourites, but he never left food untouched if it was bought for him or for his taking, it was a habit he’d grown into during the years alone, if it was eatable, eat it. One of the many reasons to his big and non-existent expectations in how food should taste, he wasn’t a picky person._

_They had stopped at a place and Keith had gotten to change out from the too small clothes to the new ones, the shirt fell down over his hands making him grumble as he pushed them up to his wrists making Shiro chuckle._

_“I told you it was too big.” Keith grumbled_

_“It looks good on you.” Shiro said and ruffled his hair. “Come now, we only have some more things to buy and then we’re done, and if you see something you want, tell me.” Shiro gave him a look and Keith felt his cheeks heat up before he looked away and hid in the high collar of his new red short-sleeved jacket Shiro bought to him on a whim._

_“Stop being so damned nice.” Keith grumbled only making Shiro laugh._

_“I’m a nice person.” Keith snorts at that earning a light slap on the back of his head; which makes his hair fluff up._

_They had walked a long time when Keith for the seventh time see the same alien in the corner of his eye and unease grow in him, his instincts shouts at him that that alien is bad news and that he should get away, he feel like a hunted animal, eyed by the hunter. He reaches for Shiro’s hand, the Altean blinks before he looks down at him. Keith begins to tap his finger against the back of Shiro’s hand, the Morse code that he taught Shiro, Shiro cast a look behind them and sees the alien that has been following them for a long time, he looks around acting as if nothing happened. They keep talking with the code, Shiro tapping the back of his hand in replies; they are talking as well to make sure that the alien doesn’t realize that they know it’s following them._

_Shiro cast a look around before he grabs Keith’s hand harder and drags him along as they enter an alley, it’s full of scrap and boxes, and hissing Kritlises; a rat like alien with six legs and two tails, Shiro walked fast until they came out from the alley to a pretty empty space, outside the town, some small houses that was used as barns for the two legged animals that seemed to be the Levitianses cows, along with other alien animals. Shiro stopped in his tracks when the big group of aliens, most of them the same species, purple fur covering their bodies, some had purple scales instead but what they all had in common was the yellow glowing eyes and sharp teeth, other aliens were there to._

_“Takashi Shirogane, so we meet again.” A deep voice said behind them, Keith turned around and saw the alien that had followed them, it was a big alien of the purple kind, big ears that reminded him of a chinchillas, Keith felt himself stiffen under the aliens yellow glare, Shiro squeezed his hand before he turned to the alien._

_“Sendak.” He replied in a cold curt tone. “Never thought I’d see you again.”_

_“How long has it been?” the alien Sendak hummed as his eyes landed on Keith “leaving your crew of misfits for this? You disappoint me greatly.” Keith felt himself growl when Sendak gestured to him with disgust, Keith’s hand twitched towards his mother’s knife; hidden under the jacket, that was resting on his back_

_“Keith, Get out of here it’s not safe for you.” Shiro hissed loud enough for Keith to hear as he showed him towards safety, he noticed how Sendak’s ears twitched at the noise and how his eyes eyed the moment._

_“NO!” Keith shouted turning to face Shiro._

_“Keith.” Shiro said in a pleading voice._

_“I’m not leaving Shiro!” Keith still shouted, he didn’t care what the other aliens thought anymore, he was not gonna leave Shiro alone. His hands were clenched hard, so had that he felt his nails did ingot the pads of his hand._

_“Looks like your human is untrained.” Sendak snorted before he sneered showing sharp teeth, Keith turned to him and bared is teeth. Sendak smirked wider “You want a go pest?” Keith growled as he took a hold of his mother’s knife, the blade reflected the yellow green sun._

_“Keith, No.” Shiro said grabbing a hold of Keith’s stiff shoulder pulling him away from Sendak. “Get out of here, now.” Keith snarled glaring up at Shiro who sighed. “You have to!” he ordered, Keith glared harder._

_“I won’t leave you behind!” Remorse filled Shiro’s face._

_“Keith, I will come back for you I promise.” He then hoisted Keith from the ground, Keith felt dread fill his stomach._

_“Shiro?” he then realized what Shiro was about to do. Sendak signalled for the others to attack. “NO!” Keith yelped staring at Shiro with wide terrified eyes, Shiro gave him a sad smile “SHIRO DON’T!” Keith shouted in alarm as Shiro launched him across the air with his brute strength, towards the big pile of a food for the animals far away. Keith disappeared into it with a flop.  
As Shiro pulled his hand back his robotic arm flared up in blue and he turned to the others._

_“I’m not gonna loose I’m not gonna let Keith be alone again.” Shiro said as he started to fight with the aliens, sending them flying._

_Keith scrambled up from the food pile and his eyes opened wide when he saw how Shiro was overpowered._

_“NO!” he screamed as he shot to his feet and began to run towards them, but it was too far away, a ship, black with purple glow appeared it landed and the doors opened up. Keith was running faster when he saw how Sendak hoisted up an unconscious Shiro over his shoulder, the robotic arm hanging broken in its socket. Keith felt anger swell up in him and with a roar he grabbed the knife harder and lunged at one of the still standing aliens in order to get to Shiro._

_“Stop that human; kill it if you have to.” Sendak ordered as the ship closed the door._

_“SHIRO!” Keith screamed, before he with an aggressive shout full of anger fought the aliens, everything seemed to bleed together._

_Keith panted eyes wide and hands shaking as he became aware of his surroundings again, the aliens all of them, lied dead around him the green blood mixing with his own along with yellow, Keith was gripping his mother’s knife harder than necessary then a bright light shot down on him, blinding him as he heard how an alien ordered for him to surrender and keep his hands in the air. Keith put the knife back with a shaky hand before he raised them, he still could only see Shiro’s lifeless form over Sendak’s shoulder. A cold freezing hand, or was it a hand, was placed on his neck and pushed his head down. The voices all blended together and Keith felt his grip of consciousness slip._

_When he woke up again he was in a cell with a green screen and not wearing the clothes Shiro bought him nor having his mother’s knife close, the memory of losing Shiro replaying over and over like a broken record, for the first time in years he cried._

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith took a deep breath before he continued

  “Everything was fine, until I realized that we were followed, Shiro took a detour and we were outside the town, but they were waiting for us.” Keith growled clenching his hands hard enough for them to grow white. “He knew they were there for him, so he threw me in a pile of cattle food.”

  “Who took him Keith? Who kidnapped Shiro?” Keith wasn’t sure who it was who asked him but he growled.

  “Some big purple furry alien! Shiro called him Sneddeck or something.” he slammed his fist against the table with a scowl, making the bowl stumble the Spork clattering to the table.

  “Sendak?” Coran asked, Keith’s eyes flew to him and he nodded fiercely making his wild mane of black hair fly.

  “Yes that was his name!”

  “Isn’t he’s supposed to be dead?” Lance asked turning to Allura and Coran.

  “We believed so…” Allura sighed pulling her hand over her face. “It seems getting ejected into space frozen in a pod didn’t kill him.” Allura interlaces her tanned fingers before resting her face on them eyes locked on the table. Keith isn’t so angry anymore as he looks at the others as they talk among themselves about stuff Keith has no idea about.

  “So if Sendak is still alive, that’s bad news, right?”

  “What? Why?” Keith asks looking between Hunk and Allura, Coran is the one who answers.

  “It means Zarkon has his top man back and now has Shiro.”

  “Zar- who?” Keith didn’t recognize the name, and he tilted his head to look at them in confusion.

  “You don’t know of Zarkon?” Pidge asks in a loud voice standing up, her wings unfolding to make her seem bigger. “How do you not know of Zarkon?”

  “Pidge please.” Hunk says raising his hands to try and calm her.

  “Keith.” Allura is speaking again, Keith turns to look at her as Pidge sinks back in the seat. “Have you ever heard about the space terrorists by the name Galra?” Keith forces his teeth together as he nods.

  “I know of them, it’s a bit hard not to, when you end up surrounded by thugs and criminals for a year…”

  “Zarkon is the Galra’s ruthless leader.” Allura says as she rises from the table. “Come with me.” She says and Keith follows, the others trailing behind as well.

 

They’re in another room, similar to the bridge with the pillars in the middle but otherwise empty expect for the devices around it. Allura moves up to them and places her hands on them, the room dims as a speckle of stars and planets explode out around them glowing faintly in blue.

  “This is not all but most of the known universe.” She says before she raises one hand and moves it in a sweeping motion. “And this is the territory the Galra controls.” The gentle blue starts to get speckled with red as if someone spattered blood on it. “The red is emergency beacons, we try our best to help as many as we can, and that is what Voltron stands for. But we can’t fight alone against them, and now with Shiro in their hold we need your help Keith, You as a human is a great access, you may be the reason to why Shiro left us to begin with, but will you be the reason, the last brick to help us get him back?” she gestures to him when she’s done, eyes bright and Keith can see the pink in her iris. The others are eyeing him not saying anything, Keith is silent, and he’s not sure what to say. “Will you become a part of Voltron and help us fight the terror that is the Galra, and free the universe from them once and for all?”

  “What makes you say that?” Keith asks instead of answering her first question. “What makes you think that by whipping out the Galra there will be peace?”

  “I did not say that.” Allura says gently “The universe is vast and we can’t save everyone, and not everyone can be saved, but by ending the Galra the death and hurt of millions end.” Keith looks away contemplating the information; he has his arms crossed over his chest as he changes which foot to put his weight on.

  “I…” _They will use you, after all you’re nothing but a human to them, you took Shiro from them as well, don’t forget that._ His mind tells him _don’t give them the chance to use you! They only need you to get Shiro back then they will cast you away like every other alien did. Shiro left too remember._

 _No he was kidnapped, it wasn’t his decision._ Another part of his mind says gently _you need them to find him, and they seem to need you as well, stay with them once Shiro is saved, and then leave._

 _Nothing says Shiro will still want you around after what you did._ Keith mentally slaps himself he can still see the strange mix of red, green and yellow in his mind, even if the memory is blurry.

Keith swallows before he stops, squares his shoulders and looks at Allura straight on.

  “I will.” _But only till I get Shiro back to safety_ he doesn’t say the rest, they don’t need to know that, he won’t trust them, they only want to use him, so he’s gonna use them as well. Allura smiles, shoulders relax in relief.

  “Then I welcome you to Voltron, Keith.” She makes the stars disappear and the light returns to the room “Hunk will show you around and show you where your quarter will be.” She steps down from the platform and heading for the doors. “I and Coran will be on the deck if you need anything.” And with that they leave.

  “Welcome to the crew man!” Hunk laughs and claps him hard in the back, making Keith stumble and cough. “Ah sorry! I didn’t mean to hit so hard!” Hunk panics; Keith straightens a bit before he looks to him giving him a strangled smile.

  “I’m fine.” Hunk relaxes instantly plopping down on the floor.

  “Oh thank the stars, I thought I hurt you.” Pidge sorts.

  “You know where to find me.” She says to Hunk and Lance before she disappears out another door.

  “I would love to come with you to show you around, but I promised Coran I was gonna clean the pods-”

  “You mean the repayment for destroying his dish last week?” Hunk corrects, Lance scowls before he waves his hand and with a ‘whatever’ as he leaves as well. Hunk looks back up to Keith and smiles, ears perking as he grins, showing his sharp teeth. “Let’s get going then, where do you want to start?” he gets back up on his feet again.

  “Uhh… the front…?” Keith asks he has no idea what to say. Hunk nods and gently pushes Keith along as he starts to talk about everything from Voltron, the ship to his family back on Ursus.

 

~Space Bound~


	3. Ships, Games and Sleep

**Chapter 2**

_Ships, Games and Sleep_

 

Hunk had taken them to the bridge and systematically shown Keith the ship from the front towards the rear

  “Okay so here is the sleeping quarter, Allura and Coran sleep closer to the main deck, but this is where the rest of us sleep, the rooms not very big but I don’t think that will be a problem.” Hunk says as he walks down the corridor, Keith one step behind next to him, taking in the information with brisk interest, the faster he learns this ship the better. They enter a corridor that is a dead end, two doors on each side and one in the end of it, they stop in front of a door identical to the others that cover the corridor, but to his relief is there only five. “So this will be your room, it’s been empty for a while, but I think Coran went thru it to clean away the dust not so long ago.” Hunk said and pressed a panel on the wall making the door hiss as it opened the room inside was sparse, a bed with a deep blue blanket and white pillow, there is an empty shelf and something that looks similar to a closet, but he’s not sure. “Lance’s room is next to you, but no worries, the walls are sound proof so you won’t be bothered about him blasting his music, he easily get’s homesick and it’s the only bit he had with him. Pidge is across the hall next to my room.” Hunk says and points to the door opposite the one they stand in.

  “What about Shiro?” Keith asks and looks up at Hunk

  “His room is over there.” Hunk replies and points to the door that’s alone in the end of the corridor, “It’s been unused ever since he left nine years ago.” Hunk said sending a look to Keith who was still looking at the door to Shiro’s room. These people knew a Shiro he didn’t, heck, Allura had grown up with him and Coran had been there.

What claim did he have on the Altean, who took him in from the streets when he was ten; and nothing but a scrawny half feral kid with a too big knife?

  “Hey? Are you okay?” Keith blinked to look up at Hunk who gave him a worried look, his ears folded back a bit.

  “Huh? Oh- yeah, just- uh... got lost in thought I guess...” Keith replied Hunk gave him a studying look before he shrugged and showed for Keith to follow so that they could check out the rest of the ship.

  “It might seem big and like a maze in the beginning, but don’t worry it takes very little time before you have it mapped down, the ship looks bigger than it is, mostly due to how much space the engines need along with the hangars, and the storage room.” Hunk spoke as they moved along the evilly parallel looking corridors, he was gonna get lost one way or another; he knew it.

Hunk showed him the common showers and common bathroom; the showers were able to be hidden behind a screen that could be made bigger or smaller depending on whom was using it and the door from the showers that lead to the big room with several big pools and waterfalls, it was amazing and looked like it took up half of the ship when in truth it scarcely reached a quarter.  
They reached the dining room where they had been earlier, and Hunk showed him how to use the kitchen if he was hungry or in need to a snack.

Then they moved to the big training room.

  “Whoa! It’s so big!” Keith gaped as he looked inside.

  “Yeah... maybe a bit big, but it helps.”

  “What do you guys train for?”

  “Mostly how to survive if we end up separated from the team on a deserted planet and how to fight the galra goons without being completely inexperienced. Since you’re a part of this crew now I guess the training applies to you as well.” Hunk shrugged lightly “But don’t worry about it we will have your back.” Keith frowned and turned around to look at Hunk, the Ursian stood in the door way.

  “I’m not weak.” Keith replied in a cold tone.

  “What? I- I didn’t say that!” Hunk blurted blinking at Keith, his ears pulled back as his tail fluffed up.

  “No, but you _implied_ it, I’m not fragile or weak, I know how to fight.”

  “I believe you do.” Hunk said defensively before he quickly changed the conversation “Come on let’s check out the pod-room, I’m sure Lance is almost finished.”

 

~Space Bound~

 

Lance looked up and put down the cleaning device to lace his hands on his back and bend backwards, a couple of satisfying pops cracked from his spine, he sighed a sigh of relief.

  “Hey Lance, how’s it going?” Hunk’s voice asked from behind, Lance turned around to find both Hunk and Keith entering the room. Keith looked around in confusion and curiosity while Hunk looked at the Squamae.

  “Hey, apart from my back killing me I’m doing great, I got about two pods left, then I’m done.”

  “That’s good.” Hunk said and smiled before he caught movement in the corner of his eye and turned his head ears perking.

Keith stood next to one of the pods, confusion written all over his face as he tilted his head from right to left and poked at the blue glass like structure. The pod was standing horizontal on the ground in a sturdy structure, and had an open panel in the glass formed like the outer corner of an eight; one too many faceplants when waking up had made them change the position of the pods from standing to lying down. A soft white mattress was in the middle for comfort.

  “Don’t touch it!” Lance screeched making Keith flinch and jerk his hand back from where his finger had been just about to touch the glass “I just cleaned it.” Keith crossed his arms as he looked at the pod.

  “What even is this?” he asked and kicked at the structure, making Lance hiss.

  “You’ve never seen a cryo pod before?” Hunk asked in confusion, Keith looked up at him and shook his head.

  “No... I’ve never seen a cry o pod before.” Hunk gave away a chuckle.

  “It’s not cry o pod, Keith, It is _cryo_ pod or also known as healing pod. It can heal any kind of injury in some advanced science or magical kind of way I’m not really sure, Coran can explain it better, after all it is an Altean device.”

  “Huh?” Keith looked back to the pod in thought “So how does it work?”

  “Well... so for example is Lance get’s shot in the leg-” Hunk starts

  “WHY ME?!” Lance shouts there he stands at another pod, cleaning it, Hunk ear twitch but he doesn’t turn around.

  “If Lance get’s shot in the leg we put him in a pod and seal the top, which puts whoever is in it in a deep sleep while whatever technology is in this thing attacks the wound and makes the body heal faster than it would on its own, then when the wound is healed the pod opens letting the person wake up and get back out.” Keith nods in understanding despite still looking confused.

  “I’m done!” Lance calls from behind them making Hunk turn around.

  “Good.” Hunk says and grins, tail wagging “So are we gonna go and get Pidge and play that game you two got back at the mall?” the Ursian ask Lance is putting away the tools he’d been using before he turns around and nodding furiously.

  “Yeah!” Lance calls grinning. Hunk turns to Keith.

  “You want to come and play that videogame to?” he asks “I think it’s from earth to begin with.” Keith shrugs and follows them as they exit the pod room.

 

~Space Bound~

 

They found Pidge in her room, wings spread wide and resting against the floor as she was in something that reminded Keith of a nest of blankets and pillows, her computer rested in front of her as she tapped away furiously on the keyboard, her glasses reflected the light now and again.

  “Pidge, wanna play some screen games with me, Hunk and Keith?” Lance asked as he entered the room, Pidge’s wings twitched at the sudden disturbance before she looked up at them.

  “I didn’t say I was gonna play! I have nothing better to do.” Keith grumbled

  “Go ahead and play, I have about 20% left of this decryption to make then I can join you guys, and show you who’s the number one!” she smirked before she returned her attention to the computer. Lance gave away a happy noise as he moved over to a console that stood on the ground he pressed a button and a holo-screen appeared in front of them showing the name of the game.

  “I’m gonna win this thing.” Lance said and smirked as he took one of the consoles and handed the other to Hunk who sat down next to him. Keith moved inside sitting down between them and Pidge, her nest like structure soft against his back.

Hunk and Lance played, their voices going from loud shouts in outrage to annoyed grumbles and jokes, the steady tapping of Pidge’s fingers on the keyboard and the dim light in the room was enough for him to start to get sleepy, he suppressed a yawn as he watched the strange game that was not from earth as far as he knew: it was a game where you drove a plane along a course and tried to get the first place by shooting the others down or something like that if he understood it correctly.

Keith lied down against the blankets and pillows to get more comfortable as he watched the Squamae and Ursian play, it looked interesting, but the controls looked strange, he blinked, his eyes growing warm as another yawn this time before he had time to react left him and he let the sounds around him lull him, despite his mind shouting at him not to put his guard down, it was something about the atmosphere that lacked malice, his gut and instincts told him to trust them and sleep. So that was what he did, his instincts were rarely wrong. He let his eyes slip close and made himself a bit more comfortable against the pillows and blankets, the noises around him still reached his ears, but slowly they blurred together and he sighed as he succumbed to sleep.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Pidge won against Lance and Hunk on the game she had barely cast a glance to the human.

  “Hey Keith, you wanna try?” Hunk asked as he turned around, only to trail of and blink in surprise, Keith was lying slightly curled in on himself against Pidge’s nest. Deep calm breaths rose and lowered the human’s chest, most of his black bangs hung in his face, but Hunk saw the closed eyes and relaxed peaceful face. Lance and Pidge paused and turned around as well.

  “He’s asleep..?” Pidge asked, she left the console she’d been holding and moved over to Keith, poking him on the cheek, he didn’t react. She poked him again a bit harder this time an annoyed noise left the human as his face scrunched up and he raised his hand to waft the intruder away but it slumped to the ground as he turned his face away and nuzzled into the blanket that he was resting his head on, a deep sigh leaving him. “Yup he’s asleep.” she said before she frowned “in _my_ nest.” she grumbled.

  “I can take him to his room.” Hunk said and rose from the ground and moved over to Keith. Hunk watched him for a moment contemplating how to do this before he gathered Keith in his arms, a grumble left Keith at the movements, his limbs were loose and he hung limp in Hunk’s arms. Hunk shook him a bit so that his head rested against his shoulder instead of hanging on its own; he held it in place with his jaw.

The door opened then revealing Coran that gave them a surprised look.

  “What’s wrong with the newest recruit?” he asked and walked inside.

  “He’s fine Coran, he just fell asleep.” Lance said there he still sat on the floor.

  “Oh right, I remember reading somewhere that humans demanded more sleep than most alien species...” Coran leaned closer to Keith and squinted at him before he leaned back and shrugged.

  “Did you want something Coran?” Hunk asked changing his hold of Keith a bit.

  “Hm? Oh right. Thank you for that Hunk.” Coran smiled “Allura had demanded that you’re training will start tomorrow like usual.” Lance and Pidge groaned.

  “What about Keith?” Hunk asked.

  “Allura have not come to a conclusion about that yet.” Coran said and straightened up, clasping his hands behind his back. “See you three tomorrow.” Coran left the room with a smirk, swirling his moustache.

  “What time is it?” Lance asked

  “No idea...” Pidge groaned.

  “Well, I’ll take Keith to his room, then make myself a late snack then head to bed, if you want some snacks wait outside okay.” Hunk said and left the room.

He walked across the corridor and pressed the sensor that opened the door with his knee, the door to Keith’s room swished open with a hiss and Hunk walked inside turning on the light and moved over to the bed. He changed his grip so that he was holding Keith with one arm and pushed the blanket away before he sat Keith down on the bed and removed his jacket, belt and boots before he gently laid Keith down on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. Keith gave away a low grumble eyelids fluttering before he curled together and burrowed his face in the pillow and pulled the blanket around him tighter and was fast asleep.

Hunk slowly moved towards the door, he opened it and shut off the light.

  “Good sleep, Keith.” He said and left the room, the door closed with a hiss, both Pidge and Lance waited in the corridor ready for one of Hunk’s snacks. The Ursian grinned ears perking as his tail gave away a gentle wiggle.

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, who says no Altean or other alien hasn't face-planted when getting out of the pod?  
> Lance and Allura almost did it when they got out from the pods in Season 1
> 
>  
> 
> **Question!**  
>  Are any of you people interested in having full body designs for what they look like?  
> Just curious, because I feel like doing some drawings.


	4. Study, Training and Team bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, yay

**Chapter 3**

_Study, Training and Team bonding_

 

Keith woke up with a groan to a loud voice calling thru the ship along with flashing lights.

_“Time to wake up Paladins! Breakfast is served! No more sleepy eyes! Hepp hepp!”_

Keith jolted up on his arms looking around with a slight panic, before his memories returned and he slumped back in the bed face disappearing with a flop into the pillow, he groaned before pushing himself up from the bed and threw the blanket of. How could he have been so stupid to fall asleep around these aliens, he still couldn’t trust them! His trail of thought ended when he saw his socked feet. Where was his boots? He looked around and found his jacket hanging on a crook on the wall and his belt hung there as well his boots stood at the side of the bed. He took them on before taking his belt and taking on his jacket and left the room. A grumbling Pidge opened her door on the other side, wings ruffled in annoyance.

  “I’m gonna strangle him with his own moustache, I swear to the stars.” she growled before she caught sight of Keith. “Oh, good morning, or night- what even is time in space.” She cut herself off with a loud groan “I’m not awake enough for this!” she stomped ahead, Keith followed, not feeling like getting lost on the ship right now. A yawn made him look back to see how Lance exited his room dressed in a blue silky pyjamas and robe that didn’t squish his back fin, his teeth were long and sharp as he yawned but they retreated a bit and got smaller as he closed his mouth.

  “What did he cook up today, please let it not be another round of food goo.” He groaned.

 

The door to the dining room where Allura already was seated a warm slime on her lips as she saw Keith. Coran exited the kitchen with a happy noise holding a big platter in his hand that was full of food.

  “Good morning paladins.” He said and served them as they sat down.

  “What is this?” Pidge asked

  “Something we made together, I stood for the taste while Coran told me what the things were and what they could be used as.” Hunk said as he exited the kitchen wearing an apron. “Hope it tastes good.” He took of the apron and sat down, he wasn’t wearing his furry jacket, instead he wore a pale yellow shirt, the edges at his neck and arms had the same zigzag motion his headband did.

  “I’m sure it will Hunk.” Allura said and smiled.

They all ate in silence Keith had been sceptic to the brightly colourful food, his instincts told him they might be poisonous even if his mind said that it wouldn’t be that if it was served as food.

  “So as I said yesterday your training will start again today, you got some days off when we picked up Keith but we have no time to lose, in order to find information about where the galra keeps Shiro or Pidge’s father and brother we need to be ready for attacks, but also to attack.” Allura said. “When you finished breakfast I want you to suit up and meet me at the training deck.” Hunk, Lance and Pidge gave away different ways of affirmative. Keith sent Allura a look.

  “Does this count me too?” he asked.

  “No, at the moment you are just to watch, but you will start training like the others.” Allura replied, Keith nodded.

The silence fell over the table as they all started to eat again.

  “So I got a question.” Lance suddenly said looking at Keith who gave him a guarded look back. “How much sleep do you humans need?” Keith had not expected that question.

  “Uh… it mostly depends on what circadian you have… most people go on eight hours of sleep, some have more hours others less but it all depends on how our bodies fit in the rhythm. If we don’t get enough sleep we kind of just collapses when our body demands sleep… or die.”

  “Huh?” Lance gave away a confused noise before his eyes grew wide and his fins widened pulling the translucent membrane tight. “Wait- you can _die_?!” Keith shrugged.

  “It might take a while but we don’t do good without sleep. It’s when our brain recharges…”

  “But still. What more is there you humans can die of?”

  “I don’t… know if I want to tell you that.” Keith said eyeing Lance with suspicion.

  “I’m not gonna do anything I swear but it’s good to know in order to keep you alive.”

  “Still-”

  “Lance is right.” Allura said cutting Keith off “None of us know the way you humans function, our only source of info is the very _bad_ and information missing flyers and paperwork.” she gave him a pleading look. “It’s for your _own_ good so that we can make sure you stay a healthy human.”

  “I’m perfectly fine.” Keith snapped back. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know any of you well enough to dare to endanger myself my revealing this information, it’s nothing personal, I just don’t know if I can trust you guys.”

  “How is that supposed to not be taken personal?” Lance snapped back.

  “I have my reasons.” Keith growled out, teeth bared. As he glared at Lance who once again felt the instinct to recoil and pull back, but had he even listened to that one, no.

  “You’re just a human what do you know.” Lance hissed. Something in Keith’s eyes changed, a cold chuckle left him as he rose from the table.

  “What did I even expect a stupid fish to know.” he laughed in a dark voice before he stormed out from the room. Hunk stood up and made to follow.

  “Hunk.” Allura said making him stop, he turned to her giving her a pained look.

  “I’ll be at the training.” Hunk said in a rush before he left the room.

 

Keith stormed down the corridors anger fuming in him as his eyes stung. He knew they all were the same, all aliens were the same, ignorant and uncaring. He gave away a roar and punched the wall hard, pain blossomed up from his knuckles but he didn’t care.  
Hurried steps reached his ears, hadn’t they said enough?!

  “Keith!”

  “ ** _What_**.” He spat out turning to glare at the Ursian who flinched, ears folding back and Keith saw how he shrunk in on himself; damn it now he felt as if he’d kicked a puppy.

  “Are you okay?” Hunk trailed of and Keith saw how his nose twitched, his brown eyes flew to Keith’s hand that still was against the wall, colouring the pale panels red. “Your- Your hand!” Hunk said in alarm. He didn’t dare to touch but he stared at the growing red with a wide worry. “You’re- You’re bleeding.”

  “I’m fine.” Keith jerked his hand away from the wall, debris from the panel fell to the floor along with some drops of blood.

  “No you’re not, you smell like iron.” Hunk gently hesitantly took a hold of his wrist on his injured hand and eyed the broken skin with worry. “Are humans blood iron based?” Keith nodded slowly. Hunk hummed before he gently pulled Keith along “Let’s get you patched up okay.”

 

They walked into the pod room but continued to another door and Keith blinked at the medical bay. The shelves were full of different bottles and boxes in the middle of the room a bed took up the place.

  “Sit down over there okay.” Hunk said and let go of Keith who sat down on the bed, while Hunk searched along the shelves grabbing some of the stuff before he returned with bandages and a bottle of something blue. Hunk put down the bandages next to Keith before he took up a washcloth and started to clean away the blood, Keith hissed when it dragged over the wounds, but soon his hand wasn’t covered in blood. Hunk threw the washcloth in a basket and grabbed the blue bottle. “This might sing a little, its disincentive and slightly numbing to help against the pain and also makes the healing process quicker.” Hunk explained as he sprayed the blue liquid over the wounds Keith forced his teeth together and grabbed hard around his knee with his free hand to bear with the pain, he breathed hard thru his nose, Hunk blew on the wounds and the chilled feeling spread thru his hand as Hunk picked up the bandages and started to cover the wounds.

Hunk worked in silence for a while before he opened his mouth.

  “You said you humans weren’t fragile, yet you bleed so easily.”

  “It’s just a scrape.” Keith replied, anger blown away. Hunk looked up at him

  “But there was so much blood.”

  “I wouldn’t die from that, if that’s what you worried about. Can’t have the human that took Shiro from you die.” Keith grumbled and looked away taking his hand away from Hunk when he finished.

  “Hey… we don’t think that, at least I don’t.” Hunk gave Keith a weak smile “Shiro had his reasons, and when we get to see his point of view things might get a bit clearer.”

  “I still don’t understand why he wouldn’t tell me about you guys…”

  “Don’t worry about it okay. Come, let’s move to the training deck.”

  “You still need to suit up, whatever that meant.” Hunk grimaced.

  “Right…” hey left the medical bay and pod room and Hunk gave Keith a sheepish look. “You can find the training deck from here on your own right?” Keith nodded

  “I think so.”

  “Good I’ll meet you there, I got to go and change.” Hunk rushed away. Keith looked after him, he looked down at his bandaged hand a weak smile grew on his lips. Before he caught himself and scowled deeply. NO he was not gonna get stupid feelings over the dog bear!

Keith moved towards the training deck, no one else was there he sighed and crossed his arms and let his back rest against the wall as he waited.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Lance didn’t look at him as all of them gathered on the floor of the training deck. Keith saw how Pidge noticed the bandages but didn’t look like she was sure if she should ask or not, sending him glances from time to time, when she thought Keith didn’t notice, Keith noticed all of them.

All of them expect for him and Coran was dressed in something that looked like armour, white and blue in colour but with yellow markings for Hunk, blue for lance and green for pidge, Allura had pink. They wore dark body suits under the armour that looked thick and sturdy. He wasn’t sure though. Lance’s armour left space for his back fin and the helmet covered his ears without squishing them. Pidge’s wings were in their own kind of armour, the tops of them were covered by a stripe of bendable armour along with the black under suit that hugged the feathers but didn’t press them or destroy her ability to fly. Hunk had just as Lance’s left room for his ears to move freely and his tail was in its own part of the body suit. Keith wasn’t sure if the suit was of the same material as the prison grab or not but seemed to form after the wearer the same.

  “Okay so since you haven’t done anything in three days we will start slow and warm up till you gotten a hang of it or your muscle memory going. So we will start with level 5 and work from there.”

  “She wasn’t to kill us.” Lance wheezed.

  “Coran take Keith with you.” Allura said, the moustached Altean nodded and beckoned Keith to follow, they walked out from another door and up a fly of stairs until they came to another door and when Coran opened it they were in a control tower, with glass that let them see down at the deck. Coran took on a headset and tapped the mic.

  “Okay. One tow three do you all copy?” he called as he moved over to a control panel, Keith moved closer to the window to look down with interest.

  “We copy you Coran.” Allura’s voice called back from the deck the other three nodded.

  “Good. So as Allura said we’re starting on level 5 and going from there, now take it easy at first, we don’t want you to pull anything.” Coran reminded them.

  “Ready your Bayards.” Allura ordered as she took out a staff from nowhere, Pidge, Hunk and Lance all took out a strange handle like thing each in their colour, the handle glowed and turned to different weapons, Hunk held a big canon with both hands while Lance had a smaller shotgun and Pidge had some kind of close-range weapon.

  “Starting level 5.” Coran called and pressed a button, a hole in the roof appeared and a droid fell down holding staff similar to Allura’s it landed hard in a crouch and rose to its full height, challenging Hunk’s. “Starting the gladiator, good luck Paladins.” Coran called and the droid or Gladiator as Coran had called it moved, the eye on its head flashed blue and it started to move. It went for Lance first who shot at it with a wobbled preciseness missing some of the shots. Pidge shot to the air with spread wings.

Keith watched as the gladiator whipped out Lance first knocking him into Hunk before he hooked the staff at Pidge’s wing and sent her hurling into Allura. Coran sighed deeply behind him as the Gladiator stopped moving the blue eye going out.

  “Good try paladins, but you seem a bit out of shape, this was your worst time yet.”

  “Coran, shit your quiznak.” Lance growled.

  “I second that.” Pidge wheezed out as she slowly began to move stretching her wings to make sure she wasn’t hurt. “Ow… I can’t believe I forgot how hard this is.”

  “We don’t have time to sit around, get up you lazy lumps.” Allura ordered as she got to her feet. Lance and Hunk groaned as they got to their feet. “Coran, again.”

  “Rodger.” Coran pressed the button again and the gladiator turned on again. “Try not to get whipped out faster this time okay.” He called. Keith chuckled to himself.

 

  “End training sequence!” Allura called from below and Coran shut of the gladiator.

  “Good work Paladins, took you only three tries less than second time to get this far. Level 8 not bad.”

 

Coran and Keith returned to the training deck with water pouches and some energy bars. Hunk took one with a haste and drank with a content sigh. The others drank as well.

  “Take a break, then we’re training close combat.” Allura announced. Pidge slumped there she sat while Lance groaned. Allura cast a look to Keith “Coran, take Keith and get him suited up, I want to know what he got.” She smiled, Keith blinked in surprise.

  “Oh shit.” He heard Lance mumble “She’s gonna wreck him.” Keith sent a glare in Lance’s direction to find how the Squamae drank from the straw in the pouch not looking at him.

 

Okay, Keith was not sure if he liked this armour and under suit or not, the armour he could handle, but he felt as if he wasn’t wearing anything where the suit were alone, but it was a thick material, Coran had mentioned that it was strong enough to stand against Vacuum, boiling heat, freezing cold and heavy pressure from the ocean if you went deep diving. His armour had red markings, not that he knew what that was so special about but he didn’t judge.

They returned to the training deck just as Allura threw Pidge over her shoulder and pinned the Volucrian to the floor on her stomach. Pidge hissed out in pain, wings flaring weakly in Allura’s hold before she gave away a yielding noise and Allura let go. Pidge crawled over to the wall and tore her helmet of her head lying down on her back wings spread. Chest heaving. Hunk patted her on the shoulder and handed a water pouch over she took it and sat up a bit to drink it.

  “Good.” Allura said when she caught sight of them, Keith flexed his injured hand, the pain was still numbed by the spray Hunk had on, he looked up at Allura, she stood with her hands on her hips, she looked like she hadn’t broken a sweat, he knew Alteans could sweat, he had seen Shiro do it from time to time. “The rules are simple, for your opponent to land on their back on floor, or pin them down until they yield.” She explained. Keith nodded and walked over to the floor, Allura followed till they were further away from the wall. Coran crossed his arms and stood next to Hunk who sat up and eyed the two.

  “What happened to his hand?” Coran asked only loud enough for Hunk to hear, the Ursian’s ears twitched and he looked up at Coran.

  “He punched the wall…” Hunk replied just as silent before returning his eyes to the two out on the deck. Keith had sunken down in a crouch, knees bend and hands in fists pulled up before his face jumping a bit on his feet as Allura sank down in her starting position. She gave the call to start and the others watched as the two started to circle each other.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith eyed Allura with a studying look, he had no idea how she fought in close combat, he had seen her fight the gladiator with her staff, but now she didn’t have it, only her fists. Keith flexed his injured hand again. _Patience yield focus_ Shiro’s words echoed in his mind, he remembered when he and Shiro had sparred when he was younger, Shiro had won most of the times, but Keith had managed to swipe him of his feet a few times as well. Allura was the first one to move, she attacked, Keith barely had time to dodge her punch before she followed with a kick, he blocked it with his own leg and jumped away from her before they got close again, he avoided and blocked most of her attacks, she was as fast as Shiro, even if she as smaller and didn’t have the same mass which made it harder to grab her.

She did a feint with her left arm Making Keith stiffen when her right fist connected with his face, he stumbled backwards the taste of blood filling his mouth. He worked his jaw a moment.

  “Ah! You’re bleeding again!” Hunk cried out.

  “I just cut myself on my teeth. It will heal.” Keith grumbled casting a look to Allura who was giving him a slight worried look. “I’m fine!” he snapped sinking into a crouch again. “No one has won yet.” He said making Allura nod and get in position. Keith attacked first, punching, blocking and kicking. Allura blocked most of his attacks but Keith got a good punch on her shoulder making her stumble back, only… it was with his wounded hand. Keith gave away a loud curse as he gripped his wrist flexing his fingers, he could feel blood starting to fill the glove as the wounds reopened. He heard how the others gave away a surprised noises, but he didn’t have time for that, Allura was attacking now, forcing him to the defence. Keith grimaced before he sank down and swiped Allura’s leg out from under her, she gave away a surprised noise and crashed to the floor on her back. Keith panted, before he let himself crash to the floor chest heaving, hair sticking to his forehead he barely registered that his hand was trembling, or was is his entire body, as he panted for air. It had been a long time since he’d fought this intensely with anyone.

  “OH MY STARS! DID YOU SEE THAT?!” Lance shouted loudly. Keith cast a look towards them, finding Lance gaping at them shaking Pidge like a ragdoll. “THE HUMAN WIPED OUT ALLURA!”

  “Are you okay?” Keith blinked and lifted his eyes to find Allura standing up again watching him.

  “Yeah…” Keith panted out he swallowed before he made to move and rose to his feet. He took of his helmet, feeling his hair stick to his neck and forehead. Hunk moved over to them.

  “You’re bleeding again, I can smell it, are you okay?” Hunk looked at Keith’s bruised cheek moving to touch it.

  “It is fine, I’ve had worse.” Keith replied batting his hand away before he flexed his injured hand, Hunk eyed it before he frowned.

  “Maybe so, but I’m still gonna redo the bandages on your hand, come on.” He pushed Keith along towards the medical bay again.

Lance looked after them with surprise

  “Wait… he was hurt?” he asked turning to Coran. “And he still fought and beat Allura?”

  “His fist were bandaged, Hunk said he punched a wall.”

  “Still, can’t believe he beat Allura.” Pidge chuckled.

  “He fought like Shiro.” Allura said as she walked up to them. “A bit wilder, but it was still similar enough.”

 

Hunk removed the glove and grimaced when the strong iron smell reached his nose, he removed the soggy bandages and threw them in the basket where the washcloth still was in, before he gathered the same stuff again, washing the blood away before applying the spray. He bandaged the hand a bit harder this time.

  “Don’t punch anything again, until your hand healed, okay.” He said as he finished the knot.

  “Fine.” Keith grumbled and flexed his hand the best he could with the stiff bandage.

 

They joined the others at the training deck again and Allura looked at Keith with an unreadable look.

  “Good job, Keith.” She praised “Who taught you to fight like that?”

  “Life.” Keith replied

  “What do you mean?” Pidge asked confusion clear in her voice.

  “I had to fend for myself thru most of my life... I had to get stronger in order to live.”

  “Well then Paladins.” Coran cut in clapping his hands together “Wash up, I’ll go and make dinner.” The others groaned in relief. “Keith” he looked up when Allura walked up to him. “Can I talk to you for a tick.” He nodded slowly. The others walked away.

  “What is it?” Keith asked when the door closed behind them.

  “I didn’t hurt you right?” she gestured to his bruised cheek.

  “It has already healed, it might stay bruised for a while but it will heal too.”

  “You humans heal remarkably fast. I heard some of you inflict pain on yourself for aesthetic reasons, putting pieces of metal on your bodies and paint.”

  “Oh, tattoos and piercings, yeah some do that.”

  “Did Shiro teach you anything? You fought a lot like him.” Keith blinked at that.

  “Yeah… after he took me in from the street he taught me a more balanced and energy saving way of fighting… You… fight a lot like him as well, you’re a bit faster though, but I whipped both of you out with that kick. Shiro burst out laughing the first time I did it.” Allura noticed how a smile grew on Keith’s lips as he spoke about the Altean.

  “You really cared for him didn’t you.” Keith was silent for a moment.

  “He was like a brother to me.”

 

~Space Bound~

 

  “I still can’t believe, Keith whipped out Allura.” Lance said as he let the chilled water of the common shower wash down over his scales and gills. “For being a human he’s not that bad.”

  “He’s not weak.” Hunk said “Humans are strong but they bleed easily.” He walked out from his shower a towel bound around his hips as he shook himself making Pidge shriek there she stood with the showerhead in her hand to wash her body and to keep her wings dry.

  “HUNK! YOU DOG!” she snapped “YOU GOT MY WINSG WET!”

  “SORRY!” Hunk whined in return, causing Lance to bark a laugh. Before he took the towel and exited the shower, scales glittering in the light. The door between the changing room and showers, Keith stood there with a towel over his shoulders that he held with both hands, his right hand still covered by the bandages that still had their white colour and one around his hips, he blinked at Lance’s wide eyes.

  “What?” he bit out in a guarded voice.

  “What did you do?!” Lance squeaked out. “You’re covered in blue.” Keith looked down at the bruises that had grown over his pale skin after his sparring match with Allura.

  “Oh.” Keith said and shrugged “Just some bruises, nothing big they will disappear soon.”

  “You need to go in a pod.” Lance said.

  “I don’t ne to go in a pod, it’s just a couple of bruises; they will fade.”

  “But-”

  “I know my body. I know these bruises will heal in their own time and they don’t even hurt.” He walked past Lance and pushed the curtain of one of the showers away only to stare long and hard on it, before he let his head rest against the thick wall of frosted glass. “How the hell does this thing work.” He groaned and gestured into the shower.

  “Let me show you.” Hunk said and pushed himself inside, the shower grew a bit in size to fit him. He held his finger over one of the buttons. “This one starts and shuts of the shower.” He explained “This switch is to decide the temperature you want of the water.” For body wash and other things you might need you have here. Hunk said and pointed at a couple of different buttons that was over a tap on the wall.

Keith watched as Hunk explained, but also noticed how the Ursians back was dark brown while his chest was almost white. Hunk patted him on the shoulder as he stepped out from the shower.

  “Also the bandage is waterproof so no worries about that.” Keith nodded as he walked inside the now smaller shower. He heard how Lance said something that caused Pidge to snort before they’re voices were drowned out by the water. Keith sighed as the lukewarm water washed down over his skin.

When he exited the shower the others were in the changing room getting dressed again. Pidge didn’t seem to care much if her boobs were shown or not after all they were nothing but bags of fat that was in the way according to her, Keith was brushing the second towel against his hair as he exited. Body mostly dry, some of the bruises had already started to fade.

 

They all gathered in the dining room again and sat down as Coran walked inside to serve the dinner, Allura walked in not so long after, her hair let loose from the bun to rest against her back.

Coran served them before he sat down as well. Then just when they were about to ding in did Coran press a button and gave away a laugh, handcuffs appeared and connected their hands together, Keith blinked when he found his hands confined along with Pidge’s and Lance’s. Hunk whined as he tried to reach for the food with his hands only for Lance to jerk it away, the chair held his other hand hostage.

  “Coran, I want you to think really carefully about what you’re doing.” He warned ears folding back. Pidge’s feathers ruffled in annoyance.

  “Team bonding, you got to feed each other.” Coran explained and brushed his moustache, clearly proud of himself.

They tried, but it was hard when without warning one of the others could jerk his hand in another direction.

A Spork of food goo flew and hit Allura in the face. Everyone froze she looked up at them with dark eyes, Lance gave away a squeak in fear.

Allura grabbed her Spork and sent a blob flying hitting Pidge in the head the Volucrian gave away a shout in outrage.

  “I just got clean!” she shouted before she turned to Keith, they shared a look and nodded and grabbed a bowl of food goo together and threw it, it splatted all over Coran and Allura.

  “Oh it’s on now.” Hunk said in a growl teeth bared in a grin and he dove into the bowl and filled his mouth with goo before spraying over the two Alteans.

They continued to fight until they collapsed back in the chairs laughing among themselves.

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the character fullbody designs right now finished with Keith, Lance and Hunk are done, but won't post them until all of them are done :)


	5. Space and Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay  
> *pokes fingertips together and looks away*  
> Keith has a panic attack. Lance is a shit. Hunk is a precious puppy. You get to know how Shiro and Keith met :)  
> Also some aliens you might want to stab.  
> *runs away*

**Chapter 4**

_Space and Brothers_

 

The White Lion floated thru the empty space, the stars in a shift of blue and green with some specs of red.  
The week had been calm, no attacks or emergency beacons, which left everyone feeling relaxed or on edge. Pidge sat hunched over her computer in her chair on the deck as she looked for information about where Shiro and her family could be in the information they already had.

During the week the rag tag team of aliens had started to grow closer to Keith who found himself starting to trust them, all to the logical part of his mind’s annoyance, and the constant battle between his logical mind and his feelings were tiring and the situation didn’t help, he never felt this irritated in years not even when he was in the prison.

Keith could find himself finding the need to cry for no reason at all when he was alone, he had cried about three times when he had been with Shiro, a few just after his mother had died but he rarely cried, the Altean had been terrified the first time he’d found Keith crying, thinking Keith’s eyes were melting due to a unknown sickness until Keith explained between sobs that he was just crying and Shiro realized that it was only saltwater that run down staining Keith’s red splotched cheeks.

Keith sat at one of the many windows of the ship looking out in space, he had lost Shiro for a year, but back at the prison he was never left alone long enough for his mind to wander too far.

The other prison mates bugged him or tried to touch him, Keith broke their arms or knocked them out, the guards had looked the other way the first times but as it continued they laughed, either at him when a big alien got to handsy or at the alien that he was beating the shit out of, the guards laughed the hardest when he plumed one alien one who thought he could touch him however he pleased just because he was one of the richer aliens and one of the gang leaders of the prison, Keith beat him enough to send the alien to the infirmary, no one dared to touch him after that and he just had to glare or growl to make the aliens back of in a haste, they whispered among themselves about him some tried to guess how he’d ended up in there, the guards didn’t hesitate to gloat about the fact that he’d killed aliens in a angered frenzy, making things bigger and worse than they were, Keith let them speak.

He sighed letting himself slump against the cool glass. Now on a ship with other Alteans and three other aliens he realized just how much he missed the older Altean who took him in from the street. He didn’t realize that the tears started to fall as he closed his eyes biting his bottom lip to stay quiet.

_Keith ran the fastest he could along the market a basket of stolen bread in his arms, the alien he’d stolen from shouted loudly behind him as he pushed his way thru the crowd, but Keith was smaller and faster. He slinked between aliens and under animals that they used as transportation or to carry their stuff. He chuckled as he gained distance from the alien, he dove into an alley and laughed as he cast a look behind him to find that he wasn’t chased he exited the alley and crashed right into something big and sturdy._

_A grunt left the person he crashed in as Keith collapsed to the ground. Holding the bag to his chest._

_“Shit. Oh are you okay?” a gentle voice asked, Keith blinked his eyes open to find an Altean look down at him with a worried face. Black short hair and a white fluff of hair resting against his forehead, his skin was pale and a scar went along the Alteans face. He was big, Keith paled and scrambled back. Alteans were one of the group of aliens at the top of the hierarchy that was in the galaxy. Keith forced his eyes to the ground he knew how some of the aliens reacted when he didn’t act as he was supposed to, he had bruises and scars to prove it._

_“I’m so sorry I will look where I run.” Keith hurried out before fear stole his voice. One of the Alteans companions scoffed before taking a step forward the ears pulling back as the four eyes thinned to slits._

_“You better pest.” The alien hissed “Come on Shirogane, this one doesn’t even have a collar.” Keith cast a look up thru his bangs seeing how the Altean still gave him the worried look, the gentle purple markings under his eyes the only spec of colour on his pale face._

_“THERE YOU ARE YOU THIEF!” The owner of the stall he’d stolen from suddenly shouted causing Keith to flinch and scramble to his feet._

_“Shit-” Keith made to run away when a cold hand grabbed him and he was suddenly pulled close. He heard how the alien gave away an outraged noise along with the stall owner, Keith felt how the bag was taken from his stiff grip and then a piece of bread was handed back._

_“I’ll pay for the bread.” The Altean said “Here you have the rest of your goods back.”_

_“Shirogane!” the alien hissed. The stall owner scowled the tree eyes turning red for a moment before it snorted and took the bag back and the money the Altean handed over and walked away. “Now what? Why are you even helping this parasite?”_

_“He’s just a child, Athila.” The Altean answered as if it would explain his behaviour._

_“A feral one that is.” The alien Athila growled, the two long tails twitched and swayed in annoyance. “It doesn’t have a collar, it could be dying from whatever sickness_ they _get. Leave it. We don’t have time for this.” The alien walked ahead, but the Altean sighed._

_“I’ll catch up with you at the meeting.” This caused the alien to halt and spin around to gawk._

_“What?!” he snarled “It’s just a human! Leave it!”_

_“You go ahead, I’ll catch up with you.” The Altean said in a demanding voice. The alien glared at Keith hard making him flinch and try to get smaller, still squished between the Altean’s chest and arm. “_ Athila _.” The Altean said in a clear but dark voice, the alien growled._

_“I won’t save you from the elder’s wrath if you’re late.”_

_“I won’t be late.” The Altean said making the Alien groan before stomping away into the crowd._

_Keith’s breath hitched when the Altean let go of him only to sink down to his knees to get to eyelevel with him._

_“Are you okay?” Keith was unable to look away from the grey eyes with pink iris, they were filled with worry. Keith blinked, his head hurt from the suddenness of everything._

_“Y-yes, thank you mister Altean, sir.” Keith squeaked out, voice tight._

_“Please, call me Shiro, what’s your name?”_

_“Keith…” the Altean, Shiro nodded and smiled before he rose to his full height and ruffled Keith’s hair. “Stay out of trouble okay.” Shiro said and patted Keith on the head before he walked away in the same direction the alien gad gone. Keith stared after him confusion whirling in his head, before he got his body to move again, he moved on autopilot all the way back to his small cot at the top of a building, some climbing and jumping and he was there, a small creation of scrap he had found. He pulled a dirty worn thin blanket around him and started to munch on the bread._

 

Keith blinked when he hears a couple of squeaks and saw how Allura’s mice came towards him dragging a blanket along with them, they climbed up on his pulling the blanket with them before Platt the big yellow mice nuzzled against his cheek giving away a cooing noise. A breathy chuckle left Keith as he smiled weakly, more tears fell down his cheeks.

  “Thanks.” he mumbled the blue and pink mice, Chulatt and Chuchule gave him a salute, while Plachu the grey mice with red eyes patted him a bit hard on his wet cheeks, frowning. “I’ll be fine...” Keith sighed and took the blanket and pulled around him Platt and Chulatt curled together at his folded hands while the other two took place on his shoulder. Silence fell over them as Keith let his eyes look out to the stars again.

 

  “Why do I smell salt?” Hunk’s voice suddenly asked from the corridor, Keith blinked tiredly turning to face the open door.

  “What do you mean?” Lance asked, oh he was there to, Keith scowled slightly before he looked back to the window to better ignore them. “We haven’t been to an ocean in- I don’t know how long.”

  “I’m serious, I smell salt.” Hunk said in a convinced voice. “Can’t you smell it?” there was a sigh and then a deep breath, followed by a confused noise.

  “…You’re right…” Lance said “But it doesn’t smell strong enough to be the ocean…” Keith heard how they moved again.

Chuchule move on his shoulder before rolling off, Keith jolted and reached out to catch the mouse before they hit the floor. He caught the pink mouse who gave away a confused then a surprised squeak.

  “Don’t scare me like that.” Keith breathe din relief as he picked the mouse back up to where Platt and Chulatt rested, they chattered among themselves as Keith got comfortable again. Against the wall and window sill

  “Keith?” He looked up seeing how Hunk and Lance stood in the doorway, Keith blinked at them “Are… are you okay?” Hunk moved inside ears forward to listen to him a worried look on his face.

  “Yeah.” Keith croaked out “Just tired.” He looked away.

  “Then why don’t you just go to sleep?” Lance asked with a slight annoyance in his voice. Keith glared at him but blinked when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Hunk giving him a worried look.

  “What’s wrong?” the Ursian asked, sitting down behind Keith. Lance kept his distance, they had gotten along better, but they still weren’t close. But Keith could see in the way his fins moved that he was a bit worried too. It wasn’t every day they found the normally scowling human looking so tired with wet cheeks. Keith shrugged to Hunk’s question a noncommittal noise leaving him. “Keith?”

  “I don’t know… guess I just realized how long Shiro’s been gone or something.” another confused noise left him as he shrugged again “I don’t know...” Keith mumbled. Hunk and Lance shared a look while Keith sighed and looked down at the sleeping mice, Plachu had glided down to join them in his sleep and now the four of them lied snuggled together next to and on Platt.

  “If you don’t mind me asking.” Keith jolted at the sudden question turning only to find that Lance had moved so that he stood back resting against the wall as he looked at Keith. “But… How did you meet Shiro?” Keith looked at him.

  “Uh…” he frowned as he blinked “I was running from a stall owner… I might have stolen some of that alien’s food...” Keith saw shock fill Lance’s face and he felt Hunk chuckle behind him “I was faster and smaller so I could slip thru the crowd without problem. I rushed out from an alley and I crashed right into him, all to another alien; Athila, I think he was called, annoyance.” Lance snorted at the name while a growl left Hunk.

  “That bastard.” They said in an annoyed voice. Keith looked between the two of them in confusion.

  “Okay, knowing Shiro, I can kind of already guess what he did, but what did he do?” Hunk asked ears perked and Keith could hear his tail thump against the window sill.

  “Shiro protected me from the worst scorn the stall owner threw at me, returning most of the food but bought one of the breads and handed it to me, then he walked off after Athila to some sort of meeting…”

  “When was this?” Hunk asked in interest.

  “Uh… I think it was about nine years ago…”

  “Must have been the meeting with the counsel.” Lance mused “They were changing some of the laws in the food export... or something like that.” Lance made a vague hand movement.

  “So that’s how you met, but didn’t he take you from the street?” Hunk looked down at Keith

  “That was three days later, after the meeting was done.” Keith said before a shivered “I… ugh-” Keith grimaced as a haunted look filled his eyes when he opened them again and Lance felt himself stiffen, Hunk noticed the change in the atmosphere, but Keith didn’t say anything else, he was silent and staring out at nothing, body slowly stiffening.

  “Keith?” Hunk placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, the human jolted and a sharp intake of breath left him before he blinked.

  “W-what?” he turned to give Hunk a slightly wild look.

  “Are- are you okay?”

  “Uh…” Keith blinked before he nodded sharply “I- it’s- uh- It’s just… a bad memory that still haunts me.” Keith looked away seeming to curl up to become smaller. The mice had woken up and was giving him worried looks before they scrambled off his lap to not get squished when Keith hugged his legs close.

  “What happened, Keith?” Hunk stroked circles into Keith’s back, the human subconsciously leaned into the warm and calming touch.

  “He found me just before I was taken by a gang of traffickers... to get sold as a pet or slave or whatever-.” Keith’s voice cracked at the end, his grip of his legs, turned his fists white making his shoulders shake from the strain, as he let his forehead rest against his knees; he suddenly realized it hurt to breathe.  
No, it didn’t hurt to breathe.  
He couldn’t breathe!  
He heard his pulse beat louder in his ears drowning out Hunk’s worried voice.  
His chest hurt.  
He knew he was having a panic attack, but no matter how much he told himself to breath deep he couldn’t stop the memories from taking over.  
His vision started to grow dark and blurry as he stared into his lap eyes wide but unseeing.  
Tears fell from them when they got to heavy and created dark spots on Keith’s pants.

 

_Keith was running for his life, if they caught him he would die. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he pushed his way thru the crowd not caring about the angry shouts the aliens gave away. His chest hurt from the harsh breathing, while lactic acid burned in his legs. He almost slipped when he threw himself to the side to run another street, he hid behind a couple of crates, trying to catch his breath while being as silent as he could. He dart hung in his shirt and he grabbed it and pulled it out it had only graced him but it was enough or his arm to start to numb slightly. He held his breath as he heard how the gang of traffickers reached the turn, talking among themselves. Keith hoped and prayed they wouldn’t hear his rapid heartbeat._

_“I can hear him.” one of the aliens said. No such luck, he shot away from his siding spot just as they moved closer. “Shoot him down!” one shouted and Keith cried out in pain when a dart dug into his leg making him crash to the ground. Keith grimaced panting and choking on his own breath as all sense of feeling left his leg. He crawled forward with his arms and leg in panic only to cry out in pain when a hard boot kicked down on him pinning him to the ground. Keith snarled and tried to get free._

_“You’re a wild one.” the alien who kept him down said in a chuckle. “But don’t worry, we will tame and train you in time, you’re still young many will pay double for a young human as their bed mate.” Keith shivered as a cold sweat broke out over him he started to twist and turn again to try and get free. A squeak left him when a strong hand grabbed him around the collar of his shirt and lifted him from the ground. Keith clawed against the alien’s wrist kicking the best he could with his leg that still listened to him._

_“He’s too wild, give me a dart.” Another alien said and Keith saw how the alien got a dart before he walked forward and stabbed it into Keith’s neck, Keith gave away a choked noise as his body fell lax. A frightened noise left him as tears grew in his eyes._

_“Ah, I always loved to see humans cry.” The alien that held him cooed._

 

Both Hunk and Lance noticed the sudden spike of fear and panic that exploded from Keith, thickening the air around him.

  “Keith?” Hunk asked again while Lance felt his fins rise. “Keith!” urgency filled Hunk’s voice when the human didn’t react, he was shaking all over, and sweating as he’d done back when he had fought Allura.

  “What’s wrong with him?” Lance asked.

  “Do I look like someone who knows humans, to you?!” Hunk snapped back fur bristling with worry before he looked back to Keith who wasn’t moving expect for the shivers that wracked thru his body.

  “Something is clearly wrong with him!” Lance said and gestured to Keith. “And you’re the one who spent most time with him, so yeah you look like someone who knows humans.” Lance said Hunk glared at him.

  “ **Now** is _not_ the time.” He growled out.

  “What’s with the commotion?!” Pidge snapped from the door looking at them before she pushed up her glasses.

  “Something’s wrong with Keith but we don’t know what!” Hunk whined as he tried to call Keith’s name again as Pidge walked inside.

  “He’s having a panic attack.” she explained as if it was clear.

  “He’s having a what?!” Lance asked giving her a confused look.

  “A panic attack. Humans can get them due to shock, or bad memories, I’ve read some stuff after we picked him up.”

  “Okay, but how do we stop it?” Hunk asked ears folded back and eyes wide with panic, Lance looked uncomfortable there he stood.

  “First, you two need to calm the quiznaking down.” Pidge ordered feathers ruffling. “With you two panicking it won’t help.” She exhaled in annoyance.

  “I’m not panicking.” Lance snapped back Pidge just sent him a look before she pushed him away with her wing and sat down in front of Keith on the window sill, the mice moved to give her space to sit.

Pidge gently took hold of Keith’s head to lift it so she could look him in the eyes.

  “Hunk give him something to ground himself with, do circles in his back or just hold him, okay.” Hunk nodded and carefully pulled Keith to his chest hugging around the human. “Lance, go and get some water.”

  “Wha-”

  “Do it.” Pidge ordered sending the Squamae a hard look “He’s been crying for who knows how long he will need water to not get dehydrated.” Lance nodded with a grumble and left the room. Pidge turned her attention back to Keith, who was barely breathing body shaking and sweating. “Keith, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need you to listen to me okay. Follow my voice, deep breaths okay, deep breaths everything’s fine, there is nothing here that will hurt you, deep breaths.” She managed to pry one of his hands away from his leg to place it against her chest so that he could feel the heartbeat and breaths he squeezed her hand painfully at first, but it grew gentler after a while. “Keith, breathe deep breaths, follow my lead; listen to my voice…” Hunk noticed how Keith subconsciously started to follow his breathing.

Lance returned with a glass of water after a while the room smelled less of fear and that had him sighing in relief, his fins lowering.

  “How is he?” Lance asked in a low voice Hunk turned to look at him while Pidge kept talking, all focus on Keith, Lance wasn’t sure if she even realized he was back.

  “Better… I think.” Hunk replied.

 

It took a while but then Keith blinked and a shuddering breath left him as he straightened up there he st most of his weight on Hunk.

  “You back with us?” Pidge asked.

  “Wha- what?” Keith croaked out blinking at her in confusion.

  “You had a panic attack.” she clarified.

  “Oh- uh… sorry.” Keith pulled his hand from Pidge’s grasp, she let him as he looked away from them.

  “Do you want some water?” Lance asked and held out the water pouch in a stiff motion. Keith blinked at it before he took it with still trembling hands. He drank with deep gulps from the straw until he emptied the bag before he looked down at his hands. “You okay?” Lance asked after a while.

  “I… yeah…” Pidge frowned at the human.

  “Are you sure?” she asked squinting at him, Keith subconsciously leaned more and more into Hunk’s warmth, the Ursian didn’t mind.

  “Yeah… just- a bit tired... and cold” Keith mumbled eyes drooping as he still shivered and let his full weight rest on Hunk, who blinked before he pulled the blanket around Keith more.

  “Can I hold you?” he asked Keith gave away a low noise of affirmative and Hunk nodded as he bundled Keith up in the blanket before lifting him up and pulling him onto his lap holding him close. Keith breathed out deeply, and let his eyes close this… felt nice… he would allow himself this moment of weakness in Hunk’s strong arms... he never thought he feel safe in anyone else’s embrace again.

  “…thanks…” he mumbled out before he fell asleep head resting against Hunk’s chest, hearing his heart beat steadily. Hunk smiled as he brushed some of the black hair that stuck to Keith’s forehead away from his face.

  “Care to share these information sources, Pidge? I believe we all will need them.” Hunk said looking up to the Volucrian who shrugged wings moving a bit at the motion.

  “Why not, it’s better if we know things on how to care for them so we don’t end up killing him.” she replied.

 

~Space Bound~

 

_“HEY!” a new voice called, Keith recognized it but he was too scared to understand what it had to do with anything. “Let go of him.” the voice demanded, Keith heard how he alien holding him chuckled._

_“And why would we do that-” they choked on their own words._

_“Because I order you to, peasant.” The voice said in a cold demanding voice. “Release the human, now, and I will let you leave in one piece.” Keith suddenly fell crashing to the ground with a groan and he first now saw the one the voice belonged to, the Altean._

_The grey eyes were full of hate towards the other aliens as he glared at them. Standing at his full height and squaring his shoulders to seem bigger. The gang of trafficking aliens rushed away. Keith stared at the Altean with fear, what did he want? Keith wanted to run, but his body wasn’t listening to him anymore. He flinched when the Altean moved closer and sank to his knees before him._

_“Hey… it’s okay.” He said and smiled warmly “Remember me, Keith?”_

_“S- Shi- Shiro.” Keith choked out, the Altean smiled and nodded._

_“Can you move?” he asked, Keith forced his eyes together and shook his head the best he could, as a whine of fear left him. “Okay, okay, schh, it’s okay. Come here.” Shiro lifted him from the cold ground, Keith blinked his eyes open to just stare at him as a squeak left him at the suddenness._

_“W-wha- what are you doing?!” Keith asked in a pitched frightened voice._

_“I’m not gonna leave you like this, who knows how long this numbness persists, and the moment I leave any other alien might decide to claim you.” Shiro explains as he starts to walk, most aliens give him surprised or shocked looks, Keith keeps his eyes locked on his knees to not see them._

_“Where are you taking me?” Keith asked in a mumble, his lower face was slightly numb making him slurring some of the words, he felt like he floated on clouds, he couldn’t feel Shiro’s arm on his back or under his knees but he knew, he_ knew _they were there, as his feet and arms swayed limply at Shiro’s strides._

_“I’m taking you back to the room I’m staying at while I’m here.” Keith stiffened fear and panic exploded in his chest. Shiro noticed the change in the atmosphere. “Hey, hey, I’m not gonna do anything, I swear. It’s the safest place for you right now.”_

_“But- they are gonna think-” Keith stammered and hacked out, fear making it hard to speak._

_“Let them think. I promise I’m not gonna do anything but make sure you’re safe until you can move again.” Keith stared at the Altean with wide eyes._

_“Why… why are you helping me?” Keith asked in a thin voice._

_“It feels like the right thing to do.” Shiro said and smiled._

_“Hey, how can you even hold that feral pest?” an alien with pink skin and horns asked sending a disgusted look at Keith hiding its mouth behind a clawed hand, the two aliens that stood next to the pink one snickered. “It doesn’t even have a collar, it’s just a street rat; you would have been kinder to it by just let the traffickers do their job.” Shiro noticed how Keith tried to move away, and hid his face in the furry collar of Shiro’s brown jacket. Shiro just sent the aliens a glare._

_“Why don’t you three go and worry about your own problems instead of things that doesn’t apply to you?” he asked in a cold voice, the aliens flinched and quickly looked away._

_Shiro ignore the gawking look the owner of the hotel gave him as he walked inside and to the elevator, to his luck and relief was it empty all the way up to the level his room was at. Shiro fished up a card from his pocket and opened the door that swished open with a blip._

_He walked inside as the door closed and locked behind him. He carefully put Keith down on a sofa making sure his limbs went in an awkward angle before he walked away taking of his boots and jacket. Keith looked around in awe, the room was big and clean, plants in strange colours stood in the corners of the room and he saw a balcony that had a good look out over the city, the push doors were open letting the gentle breeze fill the room and making the curtains sway. This wasn’t the bedroom Keith realised as he looked around more, the wall to the left of the window was two sliding walls, one half of the wall was pushed open while the other was still pushed out, and Keith saw the big bed on the other side peek out._

_“I’m not sure what you humans eat, but are you hungry?” Shiro appeared again, dressed in a purple shirt with rolled up sleeves to his elbows, it was first now Keith noticed that his right hand was a robotic prosthetic he forgot the question as he stared at it. He had seen low tech prosthetics in the slump of the previous planet he had been on before he had sneaked onboard a ship as stowaway. “Oh this.” Keith blinked and looked up at Shiro with a slight panic. “Hey, easy. I promise I won’t do anything.” Shiro said as she sank down to be on eye level with Keith, his knees bumping against the sofa. “Are you cold?” Keith nodded slowly, Shiro smiled and got up and returned with a blanket he gingerly put over Keith up to his neck. “Hungry?” Keith shook his head “Okay.” Shiro smiled before he walked away to get something and returned back with a strange looking computer… or Keith thought it was a computer. Shiro sat down on a chair near Keith’s head and started to work, Keith was in the wrong angle to be able to read what stood on the screen, but he gave up and looked out over the city instead._

_Keith wasn’t sure how long it had been until he felt his nose itch and reached up to scratch it only to end up slapping himself in the face._

_“Oh looks like it’s wearing out.” Shiro said and smiled. Keith tried to move but his movements were sluggish and uncoordinated._

_“I feel like a baby!” Keith whined as he struggled to sit up until Shiro took pity in him and helped._

_“Don’t stress, it will wear out in time, you just got to wait.” Keith just groaned. “Patience yields focus.”_

_“What?” Keith blinked at him._

_“Patience yields focus.” Shiro said again, before ruffling his hair. “Now, it’s late get some sleep, I bet the numbing stopped when you wake up.”_

_A loud boom and gush of cold wind make the two stiffen and turn, the hard hail was crashing down from the clouds, as freezing wind howled around the building, the big ice clumps hit the floor of the balcony hard and rolled or bunched inside. Shiro got up and with a groan pushed he the doors closed to keep the storm out, his hair stood in all directions and he was drenched from the smaller hail that hit him and was currently melting. Keith just stared at the storm. A flash of lightning cracked thru the air making him flinch and yelp he barely realized he had hid under the blanket before Shiro lifted it to look at him with worried eyes._

_“You okay?”_

_“Yes.” Another flash of lightning split the sky making the thick windows hard enough to withstand the hail to rattle “_ No! _” he squeaked out slamming his hands over his head and curling together on the chough._

_“Hey, hey, it’s just some thunder and hail.” Shiro said “You have it on earth too, if I remember correctly.”_

_“I’ve never been to earth!” Keith sniffled curling up tighter as thunder shook the windows again. Shiro looked around before he rose up and left, Keith didn’t realize, until something soft was put over his ears and everything become muted. He blinked and looked up at Shiro who gave him a smile. Better he mouthed tilting his head to the side in question. Keith blinked before he nodded but a flash outside made him flinch. Shiro frowned slightly and looked out at the storm before he sighed and picked Keith up from the sofa and walked in to the bedroom putting Keith down on the bed, the room was dark, but Shiro walked over and lit a pair of candles before he pushed the remaining door closed which enveloped the room in darkness, blocking out the bright flashes of the lightning. Keith eyed him, he could move his arms somewhat better now, but he doubted his legs would keep his weight. Shiro laid down on the bed and made the screen appear again, it spread a bright blue shine in the room but didn’t overpower the candles. Keith eyed him with thin lips. His defences were up high. Shiro cast him a look and smiled warmly before he lifted one of the ends of the headset he’d put on Keith._

_“I’m not gonna do anything, relax, the headphones block out all sounds, also my statement from before still stand, try to get some sleep, okay?” Keith nodded and laid down on the bed, curling together in the blanket he still had around him. He looked at Shiro who kept working, looked at the high tech prosthetic and finds himself wonder how Shiro lost his arm… it’s the last thought that crosses his mind as the gentle melody that plays in the headphones starts and lulls him to the deepest sleep he’s ever had ever since his mother died._

_He misses the concerned look Shiro send his way or how he reaches out and brushes Keith’s wild, dirty and greasy hair away from his pale smudged face. Shiro did an age check to understand how old Keith would be in Altean and felt as if someone had stabbed him when he realized this tiny human with a strong fire in his eyes, was nothing but a small child, a thin dirty child in a cruel world that would do anything to wipe that fire from his eyes and make him into a devoting slave or worse a pet to be treated like nothing but dirt in one of those places. Shiro shivers at the mere thought and he decides there and then, that if this human will allow it, he will protect him with his life. But Shiro cast a look to the screen where a message from Pidge, with info about the Galra’s actions, blinks in the corner.  
His life is not a place for a small child._

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith woke up to low voices and the steady beat against his ear, he slowly blinked his eyes open, his body felt lax and heavy it didn’t take long before he realized they were at the bridge, Allura stood resting against one of the pillars a blue screen before her that she scrolled thru. He realized next that Hunk absently brushed his fingers thru his hair letting his claws scrape against Keith’s scalp gently in a pleasant way, the words grew clearer and the first thing he heard made him want to go back asleep right away.

  “So wait humans don’t have a mating cycle?!” Lance’s shrill voice asked loudly

  “Didn’t you read?! Humans can reproduce all the time, and will produce one or two small ones each nine month if the male’s seed are accepted by the female’s egg.” Pidge snapped back clearly annoyed by the stupid question. Keith noticed how Allura sighed heavily there she stood tapping away on another screen as the ship kept moving thru space. Keith heard Hunk chuckle deep in his throat, the Ursian had noticed when he woke up but didn’t stop his hand from what it was doing since Keith hadn’t given any indication that he wanted it gone. He tapped away on a screen himself to check on information they had about the nearest Galra base.

  “Why the fuck are you talking about?!” Keith called eyes forced shut, Lance and Pidge yelped at the suddenness, which caused Hunk to snort and chuckle.

  “Oh he’s awake.” Coran said and smiled while Keith sat up the blanket fell around him, his hair stood in all directions. Hunk removed his hand from his hair; Keith fought the part of his mind that mourned the loss.

  “What are you even doing?” Keith asked in a tired and confused voice as he looked to Lance and Pidge.

  “Pidge found some good information sites about human behaviours and reproduction along with common sicknesses.”

  “If it hadn’t been for Pidge neither Hunk nor Lance would have know what to do when you had that… what was it called?” Coran muttered scratching his moustache in thought.

  “Panic attack.” Lance pointed out with a smirk.

  “Ah right, thank you Lance. When you had that panic attack.” Coran said and looked to Keith who looked back with a raised eyebrow.

  “But still how come humans don’t have mating cycles?!” Lance asked turning to Keith who gave him a blank look back blinking several times. “How do they know they can reproduce? How do they know they even have a child, and why do you carry it so long?!”

  “It all stand in the text!” Pidge snapped and pointed at the screen before the Squamae “READ! IT!” she snapped.

  “I _am_ reading it!” Lance said giving her a glare back “But it doesn’t answer my question.” Keith groaned and placed his face in his hands.

  “Nope.” He said and rose from Hunk, picking up the blanket as he got to his feet. “Nope, I'm out, I'm not gonna answer this.” Keith moved to the door when flashes of red filled the room. He spun around to stare at Allura who was frowning at the screen before her.

  “What’s wrong?” he asked. Allura looked to him.

  “A ship has locked onto us.” She said.

  “There’s an incoming transmission.” Coran said from the front “What do you want to do Allura?”

  “Let’s see what they have to say, accept it.” Allura said. Keith threw the blanket away and brushed his hands thru his hair to tame it a bit before he looked up at the holo screen that appeared before them on the deck.

The screen gave away statics at first before a picture of a humanoid alien appeared, two big eyes on the sides of the head while the snout was long and covered in big grey scales that looked more like armour plates. Keith noticed how Allura groaned and how the others stiffened to glare at the alien.

  “Ah, Allura, it’s been a while.” The alien spoke in an accent Keith couldn’t place.

  “So it has, Blootok.” Allura replied in a voice that lacked any emotion. Suddenly the alien laughed, a hulking kind of sound.

  “I see you have a _human_ onboard, tell me flower, what would your father say if he knew?” Keith glared at the alien, causing him to snort before frowning. “A badly trained one I see. Why did you even bother, it doesn’t even have a collar.” Keith growled as his fist clenched at his sides. Hunk, Lance and Pidge send alarmed looks to Keith when they heard the noise and felt the anger vibrate in the air around him.

  “You misunderstand, as usual, Blootok. Now, what **do** you want?” Allura spat out the word.

  “Hm? Oh I just wanted to catch up with my dear friends, why don’t we talk over a cup of tea, I’d love to meet you all again after so many years.”

  “Fine. You may board.” Allura said in a cold collected voice.

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so tiny info about the hierarchy.  
> at the top we have Alteans the Squamae along with some others.  
> Ursians and Volucrians are somewhere in the upper half of this ladder.  
> Humans are at the very bottom :/ (Sorry not sorry Keith)
> 
> THIS THING IS SHIT for those who are at the bottom, bearable from those in the middle, and almost royal treatment to those at the top.


	6. Prejudice, Data and Galra bases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all allowed to think of different ways to kill Blootok

**Chapter 5**

_Prejudice, Data and Galra bases_

 

Allura turned around from the screen as it returned to statics before disappearing.

  “Keith.” She said making the human turn his eyes on her. “Stay as far away from this alien as you can, okay?” Keith nodded before he crossed his arms

  “So… who is he?” he asked

  “Blootok, is one of the prime leaders of the Lekorian. They are a lovely race… on the top of the hierarchy as well, but Blootok has let his achievements and power get to his head.” Allura scowled with a grimace before she looked to Hunk and Pidge “I apologize for this, but as much as I’d like to punch him in the face we need to keep our actions respectable.” She sighed “Keith, Hunk, Pidge stay with Coran, he will be able to keep Blootok from doing anything to any of you, I do not want a reprise from last time.” Pidge shivered, her wings fluffing up as she hugged around her arms, taking a step closer to Hunk who put his hand her on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. Lance watched them with a pained face, as his fins lowered.

  “I will not let them touch any of you three, you have my word.” Coran said as he walked over to them. Lance looked to Allura with a huff.

  “Do _I_ have to meet him? He makes my nose burn, and he is downright rude.”

  “Yes, Lance, the Squamae are at the top along with Alteans, so you are in this with me, as much as I hate to. We just have to keep him pleased until he gets tired and goes back to his ship.”

  “That took three quintants last time…” Lance whined “And Shiro snapping at him.”

  “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Allura said in a tired voice.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Blootok looked like a big fat ladybug larva, body dark grey with yellow spots covered in thick scales all over his back, his chest had the scales too but they were thinner and in a paler colour. Two other leaves similar to Blootok but thinner and longer was at his sides, the bodyguards Keith thought. Allura greeted the alien with a strained smile while Lance stood close, fin jerking between standing up and lying relaxed against his back as he fought to keep his face straight. Keith understood what he meant when he got a waft of the smell the alien emitted, it made the hair on his body stand on end.

The three of them had been sitting at the dining table for a while now, a cup of forgotten tea before them, Lance was the only one who sipped his silently, to not have to speak as he eyed Allura and Blootok, who was bragging about how good his life had become now after he had gotten some new servants and slaves and gotten rid of the useless ones. Most of the talking at the table went that way, Allura looked like she was ready to crash to the table and keep hitting her head against it while Lance looked like he rather be anywhere else. Blootok was talking badly about those who was below them in the hierarchy and why he couldn’t understand why some wanted to be on the same level as _humans_ by their free will, when those pests were nothing but a waste of space. Keith had scowled at that, but kept his facial expression passive, Hunk and Pidge did the same, Pidge looked bored out of her mind but was fighting back panic if the way she tapped her finger against the wall was anything to go by, Hunk kept his hand on her shoulder to ground her squeezing it now and again, his ears were folded somewhat back and he sent unimpressed glares towards the Lekorian.

  “So Allura, tell me, you have absolutely no idea where Shiro disappeared to? Because from what I’ve heard he found a feral human to please himself with, I heard they are pure animals in the chamber, if you understand what I mean.” He laughed and elbowed Allura on the arm, making her scowl slightly, a low growl left Keith there he stood, how dared this fat larva badmouth Shiro?

  “Keith, no, ignore him.” Hunk whispered with a slight panic, as he placed his other hand on Keith’s chest holding him back, Keith sent Hunk a hard look.

  “But-” he spat out in a hiss

  “He’s an ignorant bastard, it’s not worth it.” Pidge hissed low there she stood “Trust me, I’ve tried.” Keith looked down at her, she was glaring daggers at the Lekorian.

  “I know why he left, Blootok. And what you implied is not the case.” Allura stated with a strict voice, only causing Blootok to laugh that hulking laugh.

  “Both you and Shiro have your father's stupid mind set, why not embrace the power that comes with being at the top, why do you have to care so much for the peasants and pets below. You even have a _human_ onboard, whose bed mate is he?” a chuckle “After all humans are only good for two things: work and pleasing. You think so too don’t you, flower, or is he yours?” Blootok looked to Lance who choked on his tea.

  “He’s no one's.” Lance coughed out. “And why would I even want a human to begin with?!” Blootok laughed.

  “You have yet to learn the way to pleasure, child, if the humans not one of yours why not let me take him, a beautiful specimen as him will look good in my harem.” A loud snarl left Keith and Blootok turned his head to find how both Hunk and Coran held the human back, purple eyes blazing with hate. “Some training will probably be in need for it.” Something hard fell over Allura’s face and her eyes grew cold and harsh as she looked at Blootok.

  “You better watch your mouth Blootok.” She said in warning, Lance flinched at her tone and leaned away from her with wide eyes, fins standing on end. “I have accepted a lot of ignorance from your part, but you dare, to talk bad about my father, you dare talk bad about Shiro and the crew on my ship, and you dare even imply something so ignorant about Keith again I **will** eject you out the airlock.” She glared at him, Blootok blinked.

  “That’s a good one, flower.” He laughed. “Why do you even care, let me take that human and you have one less problem to worry about” another snarl left Keith while Allura rose from her chair the anger around her had Lance squeak. Hunk was growling as he held a pissed of Keith back with help from Coran, while Pidge gave the alien the most outraged glare she could muster.

  “ **Blootok**.” Allura growled out, eyes flashing dangerously. “Get of my ship and never show your face to me ever again unless you want to get a greeting with my fist.” She spat out

  “You can’t do this.” Blootok said outraged. “I’ve done nothing wrong.”

  “This is **my** ship.” Allura said in a commanding voice standing straighter “Get. Out.” she turned to the body guards who stood at the other wall “Get him off my ship, Now, It’s an order.” She ordered, they flinched at her voice but did as ordered without complain they ushered Blootok towards the hangar, where their bridge between the two ships was anchored. While Blootok shouted bloody murder at them. He glared at Keith, Hunk and Pidge saying some very hurtful words before he was cut out as the doors to the airlock closed.

A sigh of relief left all off them when the bridge pulled back and Blootok’s ship moved away. Allura clasped her hands together and let her shoulders slump in exhaustion before she grinned.

  “That, felt surprisingly good.” She said and turned around to face the others. They all looked at her with different degrees of gratefulness, she let her eyes land on Keith who was glaring at the ship as it grew smaller and smaller. “Keith, I’m sorry about that.” She said and moved closer, he shrugged and looked away which only caused her to frown.

  “It's fine” he huffed, from what Allura had heard and read from the same information source as Lance and Pidge was that humans often tried to miniaturize the pain they felt, she never understood why they even would, but she guessed it was a thing they did without realizing it themselves.

  “I’m serious, I’m sorry you had to listen to what he had to say.” she brought Keith into a hug making him stiffen at the sudden body contact before he stiffly placed his hands on her back relaxing a bit. “I apologize to all of you, Blootok will not set his foot on this ship ever again.”

 

~Space Bound~

 

They were back on the bridge again and had been floating thru space in silence when Pidge gave away a shrilled squeak, causing everyone to look at her, only to find how she was trying to become one with the screen before her as she wildly tapped on it.

  “Pidge?” Allura asked, making the Volucrian jolted before sitting up more.

  “Look at this!” Pidge said and made a fast moment with her hand which caused the screens at the front of the bridge to get filled with numbers and names.

  “What are we looking at?” Lance asked, Pidge opened her mouth to answer.

  “It’s coordinates…” Keith mumbled there he sat on one of the empty chairs, making Pidge close her mouth to blink at him in surprise.

  “Keith’s right.” She said masking the surprise in her voice.

  “Okay, coordinates to where?” Lance asked instead turning to look back at her from the screen.

  “That’s the thing, I triple checked with the information we have since earlier and the ships star map and there’s nothing there.”

  “So why are you showing this?” Lance asks there he lunged in his chair boredom clear on his face as he swayed his feet.

  “The coordinates clearly say there is something there, while the map says there isn’t.”

  “A secret base?” Hunk asks and sits up more in his chair ears perked in interest that gets Lance’s attention.

  “It’s worth checking it out, is it not?” Pidge looks at all of them “If it’s a secret base they must have some information that’s only can be found there, they might have info about Shiro and my family.”

  “Let’s check it out, but Pidge don’t get your hopes up.” Allura says gently, the Volucrian nods solemnly.

  “I won’t, but we will get more info about the Galra’s spread, anyway which is good in a way.” She smirked.

  “Opening wormhole.” Allura says, Coran gives away a nod and the ring of lights appear before them, before it swallows them up.

 

The wormholes closes behind them and they find three planets before them, one gas giant and a big moon and a smaller planet. They circle each other and the red dwarf further into the solar system, but it’s what’s between the planets that make them all gasp, a big asteroid with dark buildings on it as big galra ships are coming in and leaving at the docking space.

  “The planets magnetic fields are blocking the deep space sensors from picking up the base.” Coran says in awe. “We can hide our ship in the gas giant and use its electrical force as a cloak. But how do you plan on getting onto the base without being detected.” He asks turning to face the others.

  “I played around with Green and took the cloaking thingy from the invisible maze and applied to her.”

  “You, and your meddling fingers.” Coran groans pulling a hand over his face.

  “I’ve also fixed my decryption to work faster.” Pidge continued “So now we don’t have to wait so long for it to happen, which means less risk of being detected.”

  “Okay. Paladins suit up and meet me at the hangar.”

  “Wait, you coming to?” Lance asked turning to stare at Allura.

  “Yes.” She said “You will need help, we don’t know what to expect from this place, it could be overflowing with Galra from all we know.”

  “All the more reason for you to stay on the ship.” Hunk said sounding hesitant about her coming along.

  “Yeah, if things go out the airlock we need you here.” Pidge put in. Allura looked at all of them before she looked to Coran.

  “I know what you are strong, but maybe they are right.” Coran said giving her a pleading fatherly look. Allura frowned before she looked to Keith.

  “You have something to say too?” she asked turning to Keith, who shrugged before he blinked and held up a finger.

  “I… uh… don’t have a weapon.” Keith realised. Allura blinked before she grimaced at herself.

  “I’m so sorry, come with me.” She said and pushed Keith along.

 

They walked to the room where the armour had been, Allura picked up a red Bayard and handed it over to Keith who took it, looking down at the device, Hunk had a big canon, Lance a gun and Pidge that strange looking close combat weapon.

  “The Bayard takes shape of its wielder.” Allura explained as the Bayard flashed and a double-edged sword appeared along with a shield on his other arm. “Do you know how to use a sword?” there was worry in her voice.

  “I’ve had my mother’s double-edged knife my whole life, this is just a bigger knife.” He said as he looked at the white and red blade shrugging slightly, most of his attention on the blade.

  “What happened to her?” Allura asked gently.

  “She got ill. Badly so, she died when I was five.” Keith said giving a slash with the sword and nodding, he missed the pained look Allura sent his way.

  “I’m sorry about your loss.” She murmured, silent enough for Keith to barely hear her.

  “What?” Keith asked and turned to her.

  “I’ll let you suit up.” Allura said and left. Keith looked after her with a confused face.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Green was about as big as the blue hovercraft if not a tad bit longer, but had a bit more armour built in making it seem sleeker at some points but tougher at others.

  “The Olkari helped us make these hovercrafts a long time ago, after we drove the Galra from their planet.” Pidge explained there she walked one step before Keith who eyed the five hovercrafts before him with surprised looks. The blue one Lance had picked him up with was there, along with a big sturdy yellow craft that stood next to a sleek and slim red one, a black one was there to, sturdy but still sleek. “They all come from the same fruit so that’s why they mostly look the same.” Pidge explained, making Keith blink.

  “Oh.” he knew that the Olkari were a group who could manipulate the world around them to create new things, but he had never seen it in action or any of their creations.

 

  “ _Okay, Paladins and Allura, Good luck._ ” Coran said thru the coms as Pidge started Green.

  “Thank you, Coran.” Pidge said there she sat at the wheel, before she made the hovercraft rise from the floor and move over to the airlock before they shot out from the ship into the gas giants swirls of red and orange.

The others sat in the back of the longer vehicle, Hunk and Lance on one side and Allura and Keith on the other. Keith was looking out thru the window with a scowl

  “Initiating cloak.” Pidge said, as Green’s colour flickered before going invisible.

Pidge flew thru the open space before she gingerly landed on a safe spot on the asteroid, hidden from sight. They sealed their suits before opening the door and entered space, they sneaked over to the edge to see the building and the ships that came and went.

  “So what’s the plan?” Lance asks as he studies the view before him. “Going in guns blazing?”

  “We will need to sneak to the control tower to get to the computer.” Pidge says as she taps away on a screen over the back of her wrist.

  “That looks like the control tower.” Keith points out, making the others look up.

  “Okay, so how do we get in?” Hunk mumbles, if the helmet hadn’t obscured his ears they would have been shown to fold flat against his head.

  “Follow me.” Allura states and begins to move down the stones, jumping and floating in the space as the faint gravity pulls them down. They all share a look before Keith shrugs and follows, Hunk groans before he goes after them tailed by Lance and Pidge.

 

~Space Bound~

 

They stopped in one of the hangars of the base, hidden behind a group of containers. Pidge grumbled as she hooked a small device of her suit into a panel on the wall.

  “Let’s see how this thing is built.” She mused as she tapped away on the small screen before her. She cheered silently when a three-dimensional map appeared before them of the entire building.

  “Whoa. It’s big.” Lance gaped.

  “How did they manage to keep the asteroid from falling apart?” Allura asked as she stared at the building that was mostly in the asteroid than built outside of it.

  “It seems they build a small gravity generator…” Pidge mused in awe as she pointed at a big turbine looking place on the map.

  “Okay, so where do we need to go to get the information?” Keith asked looking at Pidge then back to the map that’s turning slowly before them.

  “The main computer is here.” Pidge pointed at the control tower. “But from what I can find it seems it’s not the only one, there is one here and here, too.” She pointed at two more on each side of the building.

  “So do we split up or..?” Lance asks looking at all of them.

  “It appears we must, one computer can’t apparently keep all the information, and I do not want to miss any useful information this place has to offer, here.” She picked out two USB looking devices “Place these on the control panel, it will give me the ability to log in and decrypt their information.”

  “So who go where?” Lance asked again. Allura frowned.

  “We are only five, one of us has to go alone.” Allura said before she looked at them. “Hunk, you and Keith get to this one.” Allura said and pointed at the computer furthest away.

  “Right.” Hunk said while Keith nodded.

  “Lance, I trust you to handle this on your own.” the Squamae grinned. “You take this one.” She pointed at the second computer that was about one level below them.

  “You will not be disappointed.” he said and smirked.

  “Pidge, you and I take the control tower.” Pidge nodded, before she tapped away on the screen.

  “I’ve sent all of you a copy of the map, with your location.” She said and looked to them. “Good luck.” They nodded and split up.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Allura and Pidge moved silently thru the corridors, avoiding the sentries as they moved towards the control room. Pidge hacked the door open while Allura rushed inside and knocked the guard out along with the sentries. Pidge poked her head inside before giving Allura a smirk and a thumb up before she closed the door and moved over to the control table and opened the hatch under it, she moved idly over the wires before she connected them to her computer and started to tap away on the keyboard.

  “I’m in. Starting decryption and taking up the information. Tell me when you reached your destination’s guys.” She got affirmations from all of them as the bar on the transmitting grew bigger going from blue to green slowly the closer to the finish line it got.

Allura crouched next to her keeping her eyes on the ground below. A screen suddenly appeared giving away static. The two girls flinched before they hid under the table that was along the walls of the control room. A galra appeared, looking bored, but blinked in confusion looking around before he stood there waiting.

  “He’s still standing there.” Pidge hissed under her breath to Allura who looked around.

  “I got this.” Allura said as she moved over and picked up on of the broken sentries and lifted it up to appear on the screen. She moved its limp hand around before giving the galra a thumb up, the galra grumbled something but the screen shut off, Pidge sighed in relief while Allura let the broken sentry crash to the floor.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Lance moved silently thru the corridors Bayard out and ready if he would need it, according to the readings on his visor he was not far away from the computer. Lance moved silently before he pried the door open to find the computer unguarded before him, he smirked and sneaked inside taking out the USB Pidge had given him.

  “Okay Pidge, I’m here, get ready for the information.” Lance said and placed the USB on the control panel, the device flashed in green and sent a pulse of green light thru the computer making the purple light turn green before returning to purple.

  “ _Roger that._ ”

  “I’m the fastest.” He chuckled in a smug voice “Take that.”

  “ _I would complain_ loudly _if it weren’t so that this part was overflowing with_ sentries _._ ” Hunk’s stressed voice came over the com.

  “ _Less worrying and more sneaking, I’m gonna need that big brain of yours._ ” came Keith’s curt reply followed by Hunk groaning, Lance snorted, as he taped his foot against the floor in boredom.

 

~Space Bound~

 

  “ _I’m the fastest_ ” Lance’s voice cut thru the com smug and happy “ _take that._ ” Keith isn’t sure if it directed at him or Hunk or anyone in particular as he and Hunk hid behind some big containers. Hunk is trembling with nerves and Keith knows he’s scared.

  “I would complain _loudly_ if it weren’t so that this part was overflowing with _sentries_.” Hunk stresses back. Keith feels his eye twitch.

  “Less worrying and more sneaking, I’m gonna need that big brain of yours.” He snaps back. Hunk groans behind him and he can picture Hunk letting his head fall forward, ears hanging, he hears Lance laugh before he cut of the com.

Keith readies his Bayard and studies the sentries that are before the door to the computer, the way there had been easy, no sentries at all, but it seems that luck wouldn’t stay.

  “What do we do?” Hunk whines low behind him and he can feel Hunk’s body press up against him as he looks around the corner as well. Keith can feel his face heat up and curses his body at that reaction in his mind.

  “I don’t know, dress in a drag and do the hula?” Keith bites back.

  “Dress in a drag and do the- what?” Hunk gives Keith a confused and lost look but Keith is still keeping his eyes on the sentries.

  “Forget it.” Keith replies and sneaks forward hunched low and sword out.

  “Keith!” Hunk stresses in a whisper.

  “Cover me.” Keith says before he throws himself at one of the sentries slicing it in half, alerting the others that readies their laser guns.

  “KEITH! BY THE STARS!” Hunk groans loudly before he heaves up his big canon and fires at the sentries.

 

Keith straightens up and turns to give Hunk a thumbs up when all the sentries are nothing but a pile of rubbish on the floor. Hunk hurries up to him grabbing him by the arm.

  “Are you out of your mind?!” he stresses.

  “It worked out.” Keith shrugs, Hunk groans before he grabs one of the sentry’s arms and places against the control panel that opens the door.

 

The door opens fast an Keith yelps when a blast from a laser gun hits him in the chest making him crash to the floor whit a wheeze as the air is pushed from his lunges.

  “Keith!” Hunk shouts before he grabs his Bayard and shots the sentries in the room, wishing fervently that he doesn’t hit the computer, when there is nothing but scraps of metal on the floor from the sentries does Hunk hurry over to Keith, who is lying on his back groaning as he slowly starts to move. “Keith?” the human rolls over to his side some parts of the chest plate falls to the floor as Keith slowly crawls up on all four. “Hey, are you okay, talk to me.” Hunk is panicking, he has no idea how much Humans can take or what kills them.

  “Apart from getting the air knocked out of me... yeah.” Keith grumbles as Hunk helps him back to his feet.

  “You sure you’re okay?” Hunk gives Keith a studying look, he looks fine.

  “Yes, the armour took most of the burn.” Keith moved his hand to the cracked and sot covered chest plate and winches. “Ugh, that’s gonna bruise.” Keith grumbles before he moves forward. “Come on, Pidge need that information.”

They enter the room Keith sending a wide eyes look in astonishment at the destruction before he looks offer to Hunk who is sending worried glances to the door now and again holding his Bayard in his hands ready to use it if he needs to.

  “I got a bad feeling about this, we need to hurry.” Hunk says before he’s pushing Keith closer to the computer.

  “We’re in.” Keith says as he places the USB on the control panel, it flashes in green too.

  “ _Good_.” It’s Allura who answers sounding a bit alarmed “ _But you two need to get out of there now, more sentries are coming your way, they must have been alerted by the havoc you two created._ ” Hunk and Keith share a look.

  “Can we leave the USB?” Keith ask.

  “ _You can, but that will give the Galra the ability to study my tech and come up with updates to block it._ ” Pidge replies. “ _Also make them know Voltron was the ones who broke in._ ”

  “I take that as a _no_ , then.” Keith grumbles. Hunk is giving away a whine readying his Bayard again, turning to face the open door.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Pidge sat and gnawed at her nail as she watched the bars of information rise.

  “Lance you’re clear to go, meet us at Green.” Pidge says.

  “ _Right._ ” Lance replies. Pidge looks at the bar that are for Hunk and Keith muttering under her breath for it to work faster as she sees how the sentries and galra soldiers are moving towards the red and yellow dot on the map, she sees Lance’s blue dot move without problem.

  “ _Any time now Pidge._ ” Keith growls between clenched teeth, she can hear Hunk whining in the background.

  “You got 20% left.” Pidge replies. “Come on, come on.” She mutters willing the bar to move faster. It flashes green as it becomes full. “ _NOW_ , GET OUT OF THERE!” She snaps as she slams her computer shut, their own bar having been green for a while.  
She and Allura leaves the control room as they all hurries back to Green.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith basically tear the USB from the control panel, just as blasts from laser guns is fired upon them. He hides behind his shield with a curse, but Hunk isn’t so lucky, he shouts out in pain before he fires in return. Keith pulls his Bayard and lunges at the sentries with a shout.

They plow their way towards the door. Keith has downed more than half of them when he hears Hunk cry out and the yellow gunfire’s from his canon stops abruptly.

Keith turns his head around to see how Hunk lies knocked out on the floor, soot covering his armour along with cracks, but it the dark sot covered crack at his helmet that makes Keith’s blood freeze. He slices his way thru the rest of the galra, barely thinking about the difference between the sentries and the soldiers.  
He’s panting and his foot is burning in pain, but he doesn’t have time for that.  
He rushes over to Hunk in a haste falling to his knees when his ankle gives out under him.  
Keith searches Hunk’s face, before he searches for a pulse, do Ursians even have the same blood circulation as humans?! Come on, please. Keith pleads and he relaxes when he feels the beat and a puff of air against the back of his hand from Hunk’s lips. He’s alive, Keith looks around contemplating how to get back to the others, dragging Hunk won’t work.

Keith grunts as he picks up Hunk from the floor and pulls him over his back, the armour digs uncomfortably into him and his ankle is screaming in agony at the strain, but he doesn’t care.  
He spreads his feet wider and squares his shoulders as he starts to move, it’s slow and painful and he can see blood drop from Hunk’s cheek where the blast has singed his fur. Keith is grinding his teeth together and pushes on ignoring the pain the best he can.  
He needs to get to the others.

 

Keith is barely thinking anything expect for the ne to get to the others, he need to get Hunk to the others.  
The pain from his ankle is burning and cutting into him like someone was sitting with a knife and stabbing him every time he put pressure on it and Hunk’s weight is pushing him down, the Ursian is anything but light. Keith’s still panting for air after the fight and his chest hurts from where the blast hit him and he knows he’s sweating tons as his hair sticks to his forehead and pokes him in the eye but also blurring his vision when he’s not fast enough to blink the sweat away, it burns his eyes lightly.  
If a squad of sentries found them now Keith isn’t sure if he would be able to fight. His vision is blurry and swimming but he locks his eyes on an unknown point before him and keeps walking.

  “ _Keith_!” a voice suddenly calls and something white and pink are before him before it’s shoved out of the way by something white and blue.

  “What happened?!” another voice calls, Keith can’t place them but he knows instinctively that they are good.

  “We don’t have time! _Get in_!” a third voice calls, then Hunk’s weight is gone and it takes a while for him to realize that someone has taken over carrying Hunk, he blinks hard and his vision clears a bit and he sees how Allura is carrying Hunk without problem. Lance is sending a worried look after the Ursian before he turns back to Keith, blue eyes filled with more worry than Keith has ever seen in them before when looking at him. Keith barely realizes that he’s wheezing for breath or shivering in strain. Green are before them, cloaked but still there.  
Keith takes a step forward towards the vehicle only to collapse when his ankle shouts a loud ‘ **nope** ’ and gives out under him, he barely realize Lance is the one who catches him and keeps him from crashing to the floor, before he loses consciousness due to the pain.

 

Keith groans and slowly blinks his eyes open not so long after, they are in Green, Hunk is lying down on the floor Allura at his side checking the damage he’s sustained.

  “-ith… -ei- Keith.” He blinks and lifts his head to find Lance looking at him, the worry still clear in the blue eyes “Hey, are you with me?” Keith blinks slowly but focuses on Lance who takes that as a yes,

  “Did you carry him all the way?” Allura asks looking up at him, Keith looks towards her and nods before he closes his eyes and let’s his head fall back, he’s exhausted and his chest still hurts.

  “…water-?” he croaks out. Lance hands a pouch over, Keith moves his hand to take it but they won’t listen so he just move his lips around the straw and drinks gingerly until he lets it go and sighs, his shoulders slumping at the relaxing feeling as the water calms his throat, he’s still tired.

  “Coran?” Allura suddenly asks.

  “ _Yes, Allura?_ ” Coran replies.

  “Ready two pods to when we return to the castle.”

  “ _Right away._ ”

  “’m fine…” Keith grumbles in a wheezing voice. Lance gives away a laugh as if he can’t believe what Keith is saying.

  “Uh, no, you’re not, you collapsed on me, and you’re foot is either broken or badly sprained, and you have gotten shot in the chest, which making it harder for you to breathe, also you’re exhausted and not thinking straight, you’re going into a pod, whenever you like it or not.” Lance orders and pokes Keith hard in the chest, making him winch before blinking and first now notices that the chest plate is gone and so it the armour at his foot along with the boot. Which reveals just how purple and swollen his ankle has gotten. Keith grumbles something and looks away, but his eyes drift to Hunk who is still lying on the floor, his helmet is lying on the ground next to his head.

  “How’s… Hunk?” Keith asks.

  “Unconscious, the most of the force of the blast hit his helmet, but I can’t say for sure, he’s still alive.” Allura says and gives him a grateful smile.

 

~Space Bound~

 

  “All you need to do is lay down and get comfortable.” Coran explains as Keith is glaring at the pod, Hunk is already in his, armour changed to a pod suit, the pod is giving away a blue shimmer and light in the room. Keith is holding at the glass, standing on only one foot as the other hovers over the floor, he’s in a pod suit as well, it is light and makes it hard to remember that he’s actually wearing something.

  “Then what?” Keith asks still glaring at the pod he’s holding.

  “It will send you off to sleep while the technology heals you, do you need help to get in?” Coran walks up to him from Hunk’s pod. Keith is pressing his lips together hard enough for them to pale, before he nods. Coran smiles and helps Keith get in.

  “Now lay down.” Coran instruct, Keith lays down slowly and a sigh leaves him when he’s lying on his back, the padding is surprisingly soft, Coran taps away on a screen that appears at the side of the pod. “See you in a couple of dobashes, Keith.” Coran says and smiles as the pod closes and Keith sighs as he closes his eyes, and he’s asleep within a heartbeat.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Lance eyed the two healing pods, Hunk was breathing deeply there he was, while Keith’s breath were still a bit jagged, but slowly it grew calmer.

  “Just how strong are humans?” Lance asked lifting his eyes to Coran who hummed.

  “From what I’ve heard, can a human walk on broken bones for weeks to get to safety, they are survivors, they adapt to the world around them, from what I’ve heard was Earth a very hostile place, many aliens at first perished under the conditions.”

  “He lost his mother at age six, I did some age comparison with us all, he was nothing but a, youngling, hatchling and guppy when he was forced to live on his own.” Lance’s eyes widened as he stared at Allura while Pidge gaped.

  “He said he as ten then Shiro found him…” Lance murmured looking to the pod Keith was in.

  “Not a big difference in the age there, he’s still considered young in human years.”

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a piece of fanart where Shiro carried Lance and Pidge while Keith carried Hunk and i have wanted to write it ever since. Hunk's fine he just got knocked out when he got hit and a bit burnt on the cheek. Between him and Keith, Keith was in the worst shape.  
> Keith is gaining respect in Lance's eyes.


	7. Healing Pods, Decryption and Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "sleepy humans are cute"  
> \- Hunk and Lance
> 
>  **[Character Designs](http://zhe-lazy-fox.tumblr.com/post/157800492788/finally-done-with-the-full-body-designs-for-space)**  
>  for those who wants to see

**Chapter 6**

_Healing Pods, Decryption and Clues_

 

Despite being the one who ended up with the worst damage during the mission, Keith was the first to wake up.

The pod opened with a silent hiss and a cloud of cooler air rolls down the glass when the glass opens. Keith groans as he blinks his eyes open blearily and sit’s up slowly, hand grabbing empty air a few times before he bets a grip of the glass and pulls himself up almost knocking himself in the face with his knees before he straightens up and brushes his hand thru his hair, it’s greasy and he still stink of sweat, he groans again and rubs at his blurry eyes, It has been a long time since he’d felt this groggy after waking up. He looks around in the empty pod room, he’s completely alone, well there’s Hunk still in his pod, sleeping heavily, but no one else.  
Keith climbs clumsily out from the pod with a groan, crashing to the floor when his legs give out under him causing him to curse. His body is cold and still slightly numb from the deep sleep and he feel disorientated and not fully in control of his movements, his ankle and chest feels strongly of pins and needles and he rubs at his chest mindlessly as he pulls himself back to his feet as a shiver shakes thru him.

He moves over to Hunk’s pod, the singed fur has grown back and the burn has healed to barely existent, Keith places his hand on the pod’s chilled glass as he looks over Hunk’s body, trying to see any other wounds he missed at first but comes up with none, he sighs in relief.

  “Sorry, I wasn’t fast enough to slice down the robots…” Keith mumbles, he catches a twitch in Hunk’s tail and ear but isn’t sure if it was because of him or a dream. Keith sighs, he’s tired and cold, but he don’t feel like going away, he needs to see that Hunk’s okay before he can even think of anything else, he sits down on the floor, back resting against the structure as he pulls his knees to his chest and curls together at the side of the pod. Keith closes his eyes and sighs. He looks over the empty room the pod he had been in has retreated into the floor, he sighs again letting his mind wander.

How did Hunk get past his walls and security and make himself comfortable in Keith’s life before Keith even realised it? Keith frowns lightly, now when he thinks about it, all of the aliens on this crew have sneaked into his life, some further than others, and he feels angry at not realizing it, he had told himself to just use them and then leave once they get Shiro back! Starting to care about them wasn’t in the plan! He sighs again and let’s is eyes fall half way shut.  
He’s too tired for this... his eyes slip shit and it’s not long before he falls asleep despite the cold.

 

The door to the pod room opens and Lance looks inside almost panicking when he finds that Keith’s pod is gone before he sees the figure slumped near Hunk’s pod, Lance moves inside over to where Keith is sleeping back against the structure of the pod arms resting on his knees which pillows his head, his cheek is squished against his upper arm and his black hair obscures most of his face.

  “Why are you sleeping here, stupid human?” Lance grumbles as he sinks down on his heels before Keith and and flicks him on the nose, he gets no reaction in return. Lance frowns when he catches a shiver that makes Keith’s whole body tremble. The Squamae looks around before he moves over to one of the cabinets in the wall and opens the panel, a blanket falls over him, since the last one who used it had just shoved it in and then closed the panel instead of folding the blanket. Lance is about to shout in outrage when he remembers that _he_ was the one who had used the blanket last, he growls at himself before he pushes the cabinet close and moves over to Keith, placing the blanket around him and bundling him up in the soft material that quickly absorbs Keith’s body heat. “Stupid human, can’t even get a blanket, making me do all the work.” Lance mutters to himself, not realizing that Keith’s eyebrows twitch as he wakes up and slowly opens his eyes a silver to look at the Squamae as he fusses. “You’re gonna get sick if you sleep out in the cold, idiot. Hunk will only fuss if that happens, still can’t believe you carried him all the way from the computer, you’re stronger than you look. A broken ankle and cracked sternum didn’t stop you. Why do you care more about others than yourself, stupid reckless human? You need someone to take care of you, to make sure you don’t get killed, by the ocean.” Lance grumbles and he starts to brush Keith’s hair away from his face “Ugh, you stink of salt and wet human! Why do you take such bad care of your fur? It’s all greasy and clings together; ugh stupid human can’t even take care of himself correctly.” Keith studies Lance for a moment “Worrying me like that when you collapse without warning. But you still brought Hunk along with you.” Lance complain some more, but Keith realizes after a while what he’s _really_ saying and a weak but warm smile grows on his lips.

  “You’re welcome…” he mumbles. Lance freezes and a squeak leaves him as he crashes to his butt on the floor in surprise.

  “HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN AWAKE!?” Lance shrieks making Keith grimace before he grumbles and opens his eyes fully to look at Lance who is staring at him with wide eyes, long pointy teeth visible in his open mouth, fins standing on end and spiky, making Keith raise an eyebrow. “Did I scare you?”

  “ _NO_!” Lance shouts loudly as he gets back to his feet grumbling under his breath, Keith snaps up another ‘stupid human’ thrown his way but he only smiles tiredly up at Lance.

  “Thanks for the blanket.” Keith replies. Lance scowls before crossing his arms and looks away.

  “Well, what was I supposed to do, leave you’re sorry behind to freeze on the floor, no thank you, I don’t want to get chewed out by Allura, she is terrifying when she’s mad.”

  “I saw.” Keith sighs, the warmth from the blanket is drowsing and the tiredness is coming back again, he snuggles into the blanket some more so close to fall asleep again when Lance suddenly sinks down on his knees before him.

  “What are you even doing? Why are you sleeping here and not in your room?”

  “Want to make sure he’s okay…” Keith mumbles, he’s half asleep already.

  “He will be fine, he’s in a pod. Is this a _human_ thing or a _Keith_ thing?”

  “Wanna stay, anyway…” a soft snore leaves Keith as he falls asleep again.

Lance eyes him for a moment, Blootok was right about one thing, Keith is beautiful for being a human, they ones Lance has seen had been two kinds the beautiful and painted ones that was close with their owner, dressed in beautiful clothes, and the uglier ones dressed in scraps and covered in dirt as they worked in mines or on the field or wherever their owner decided to put them for the heavier work, the males with their hairy faces and bodies reeking enough to burn his nose and the women with long tangled hair in tight plaits or gathered in fabric to stay out of the way. It had been the truth he had known growing up, and what his uncle had shown him, but now, as he slowly was starting to get to know Keith, Lance realised just how shielded and twisted his picture of how a human should act and speak was, his mother had been right, he realized. _“Just because they don’t know everything we know doesn’t mean they’re stupid…”_ he chuckled slightly. He wondered if his momma would be proud of him now, or give him a disappointed look at what kind of Squamae her tiny guppy had become.

  “I actually don’t hate you right now.” Lance mused as he stroked some of Keith’s hair away from his face; Keith sighed and leaned into the touch. “Why are you so docile and contact seeking when you’re asleep?” he didn’t get a reply.

 

Pidge sat and stared at the bar that showed the decryption of the information they gotten from the secret base, the two tabs under it scrolled down galra symbols on one side while the other wrote the decrypted Volucrian at an intense speed. Her wings were folded around her as she mindlessly brushes her fingers thru some of her brown feathers.

They had left the secret base thru a wormhole and were now in a mostly empty part of the galaxy, stars created constellations in the blue red galaxy’s swirls. Pidge sighed in boredom, blowing a raspberry as she let her jaw rest against her knees.

  “How’s the pods status Coran?” she asked just to think of something else than the very slow moving bar. The orange haired Altean looked up before he hummed and brought up a screen over the pod room.

  “Hm, seems Keith is up and about, Hunk is still healing, but he should be up in about one to two dobashes.” Coran said turning to Pidge who cast one look at the bar before she rose from her chair.

  “I’m gonna go and greet him as he wake up.” she said and moved towards the door.

  “Lance went a while ago.” Allura said making Pidge nod, before she walked down the corridors to the pod room.

 

Pidge walked inside seeing Lance standing leaning against Hunk’s pod arms crossed as he looked down at something that was next to the pod bundled up in a blanket.

  “Lance?” Pidge asked as she moved inside “What are you…” she trailed of when she caught sight of Keith. “Why is he sleeping on the floor?”

  “He wanted to be here when Hunk woke up then promptly fell asleep.” Lance grumbled before he perked up “How’s the decryption going?” Pidge groaned loudly.

  “It was so much information that it has to go thru that it’s not even halfway yet and it’s moving so _slow_. I got bored and decided to come here, since Coran said Hunk’s about to wake up.”

  “Hey, wake up.” Lance said and poked Keith in the side with his boot “Hunk is about to wake up.” Keith grumbled and glared up at him before he began to move, getting to his feet, but still holding the blanket around him, a yawn broke out across his face, making both of them blink at the pitched noise that left him. “Hey! Didn’t your mother teach you not to swear?” Lance growled making Keith blink at him with confused eyes.

  “What? I was yawning, I didn’t say anything.”

  “You could have fooled me.” Lance said and crossed his arms, Pidge sighed heavily there she stood, wings falling to rest against the floor.

  “The noise you made sounded a lot like a curse in Squamaeian.” She explained.

  “Oh, sorry...” Keith mumbled.

Silence fell over them until the pod hissed open, a faint cloud of mist rolled out from it, as they heard Hunk groan and raise his arms to stretch before he slowly sat up smacking his lips before shaking his head causing his ears to flop around. Cute, Keith found himself thinking before he punched that thought out from his head.

  “Ugh… what happened?” he grumbled “Why am I in a pod?” Hunk asked as he took in his surroundings eyes landing on Lance, Pidge and Keith.

  “You got knocked out by a blast, dude.” Lance said as he walked over to help Hunk out from the pod, the Ursian stood on wobbly legs but managed to keep his balance way better than Keith had when he first woke up.

  “I was?”

  “Yeah, Keith carried you all the way back to where I had parked Green to wait for you.” Pidge said and pointed to Keith with her thumb grinning, Hunk looks at her before he looks to Keith, smiling.

  “Thank you.” Hunk says and smiles big, tail wagging and ears perking. Keith nods, only reminded of a big happy dog, but Hunk’s smile falters when he catches the pod suit Keith is wearing under the blanket. “You were hurt to?” he asks in worry

  “He was in worst shape than you.” Lance said letting go of Hunk gesturing to Keith.

  “What?! Are you okay?” Hunk asks in fright

  “I’m fine.” Keith said “Really.” Hunk walks over to him searching the violet eyes for something as he gently takes a hold of Keith’s upper arms.

  “Why do you have to be so reckless?” Hunk asks; Keith gives him an unimpressed look and huffs.

  “It hasn’t killed me yet.” The human grumbles, fighting back another yawn

  “Well now that both of you are awake now and you both stink, off to the showers with you and get something to eat before you go to bed to rest.” Pidge orders as she pushes both Hunk and Keith before her, they follow her lead.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith almost fell asleep in the shower. The warmth from the water was drowsing, he had rinsed and washed himself and his hair and now he should probably turn off the water and get dry before getting dressed again before getting something to eat... but it was cold outside of the warm spray of water.

  “Did you turn to a Squamae or did you fall asleep?” Hunk suddenly asked from the other side of the curtain sounding more alert than Keith felt. Keith grunted in return before he managed to get himself to answer.

  “How are you still awake!” he asked letting himself lean his forehead against the chilled wall arms hanging limp towards the drain as the warm water washed down over his naked back “I’m gonna fall asleep standing any minute.”

  “Oh, right it was your first time in one of the pods, don’t worry, it’s usual to feel drowsy afterwards, I’ve gotten immune to most of it.” Hunk hummed for a moment, some shuffling came from him before he more hesitantly asked. “Do you need help?”

Silence falls over them and Keith blinks glaring t the wall before he sighs shoulders slumping, he’s not gonna move on his own, he realise. But having Hunk see him naked... it’s not like the others are caring about what they show or not, but they have known each other longer than he have, he swallows hard before he opens his mouth.

  “Uhh...” oh smart, so very smart! You were supposed to speak you idiot! Keith shouts at himself.

  “I-I mean, if you want to, I completely accept the fact if you don’t want help... I just... uh...” Hunk blurt out before he trails of.

  “Yes.” Keith says before he gets to think about it, he won’t move on his own.

  “Oh, uh okay.” Hunk yips before Keith hears some more rustling “I’ll just get a towel...” Hunk murmurs, Keith sighs.

 

Hunk swallows hard before he pushes the curtain away only to freeze when he sees all the scars that covers Keith’s back, some are pale against his skin others are pinker. His arms and legs are covered in scars to, small ones and bigger ones fighting for space along with birthmarks, Hunk barely feel his ears fold back. _I’m not fragile or weak, I know how to fight._ Keith’s words echoes in his mind from when he had shown the human around, he knew that, but seeing the scars gave him another insight, Keith didn’t fight because he could, he did it because he had to in order to survive.

Hunk moved inside and shut of the water a shiver shook thru Keith’s body while Hunk quickly bundled him up with the towel before starting to dry him.

Keith was mostly asleep on his feet when Hunk led him towards the kitchen for something to eat.

Hunk whipped something up fast before he handed the bowl over to Keith who ate slowly, eyes half open there he stood slumped against the counter, Hunk leaned against it and started to eat from his own bowl. A comfortable silence fell over them and Hunk jolted when a loud sound came from his right and he turned his head to stare at Keith who was fast asleep on the counter snoring.

  “You humans.” Hunk chuckled as he took the half empty bowl from Keith and ate it before he put them away and gathered Keith in his arms. “How are you able to fall asleep everywhere?” he didn’t get a reply but he yawned himself, revealing his sharp teeth and slightly bigger canines. Hunk carried Keith towards their quarters and put him down on the bed, once again removing his boots and jacket along with the belt before pulling the blanket over him. Hunk left with a yawn and entered his own room and changed into his yellow pyjamas before crawled into bed, and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Pidge gave away a cheer when the bar of the decryption turned green and the tab with the galra disappeared from the screen, Pidge tapped away before she brought up a picture of her father: an old man with greying hair and wings, dressed in scientist clothes and wore a pair of glasses. She also pulled up a picture of Matt, her brother, an older looking version of her with wilder hair and round glasses, his brown wings were folded neatly behind his back as he grinned at the camera, dressed in the cadet uniform of the Volucrian’s space school. And a picture of Shiro, it was old but he was smiling warmly at the camera, the white tuffs of hair seemed to glow in the light from the two suns above.

  “Please have something.” She muttered as she started the search, numbers and letters appeared at each picture as she pushed the screen aside to concentrate on something else.

Lance walked inside after a while munching on something that looked like a tentacle from the pink octopuses that was found on mostly every ocean planet, Pidge ruffled in disgust at the sight of the dead octopus that lied in the bowl Lance was holding.

  “How can you eat that?” she asked swallowing hard to keep her dinner down.

  “What? I’ll have you know _Tensplickes_ are a treat and the best snack in the whole universe.” Lance said hugging the blow close to his chest before he held one tentacle out to Pidge “You want any?” he asked; Pidge forced herself not to gag as she leaned away.

  “ **I don’t want any.** ” Pidge grimaced as she saw Lance take the tentacle he had been holding out to her and chew it slowly into his mouth. “I’ve tasted that _once._ **Never** **Again**.”

  “You’re loss.” Lance said around his mouthful “Coran you want one?”

  “Ah sorry Lance, I don’t have time to eat right now.” Lance shrugged

  “Allura?” Pidge saw how she fought to keep the disgust away from her face.

  “I’m fine at the moment, Lance, thanks anyway.” She said and smiled strained at him, he pouted slightly before shrugging and moving back to Pidge.

  “Found anything?” he asked, Pidge scrunched up her nose when the smell of the _Tensplickes_ reached it.

  “Nothing yet.” She bit out sending a glance to the screen that still searched for any info about any of the tree pictures. Lance hummed and took another tentacle and munched on it “Can you please eat that somewhere else, I feel like my nose’s gonna fall off.” Pidge grumbled.

  “What do you have against this? It smells perfect.” Lance squawked back.

  “For having such a sensitive nose I’m surprised yours haven’t fallen of yet.” Pidge grumbled under her breath.

 

The door to the bridge opened several dobashes later and Hunk walked inside fighting back a yawn, before he stopped and sniffed the air.

  “Please don’t tell me you opened a bag of _Tensplickes_.” Hunk said pleadingly, even if he knew the moment Lance turned to look at him sucking the last of a tentacle into his mouth and grinning, that so was the case. Hunk groaned as he moved over to them. “Found anything Pidge?”

  “Nothing yet... but it’s a lot of info to go thru, I’m not sure how long it might take...” Hunk nodded looking at the pictures.

  “Hey I remember this one.” Hunk said and pointed to the picture of Shiro “It was back on Olkarian, after we gotten the Galra who were stationed there to leave.” Pidge and Lance looked to the picture as they smiled.

  “Yeah, I remember that; Shiro was so tired after that he was laughing at all my horrible jokes before he fell asleep on his feet, Allura had to carry him back to the ship.” Lance chuckled a warm smile on his lips, it stayed for a moment until he and they remembered that Shiro was gone his smile fell the atmosphere fell heavy over them like a dark cloud.

  “We’ll find him.” Pidge said in determination even if her eyes were watery. Hunk nodded ears lowered in sadness but his easy were determined. Lance nodded.

  “Yeah.” He breathed swallowing “I just...”

  “Miss him? Same buddy.” Hunk said placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder Pidge patted him on the knee in comfort. Allura sent them a sad look before she shared a look with Coran who gave her a sad smile.

The door to the bridge opened again and Keith walked inside he sent a look to the trio, he hesitated a bit before he moved over to them it was when he got closer that the strong jarring smell of something rotten reached his nose making him stiffen and slamming a hand over his nose.

  “What is it that smells rotten, who died?” Keith gagged out; Lance looked up at him Keith wasn’t sure if the sadness he saw was there or not before Lance was grinning at him.

  “Oh, hey, do you want some _Tensplickes_?” Lance held out the bowl to Keith who scrambled backwards face turning slightly green.

  “It _stinks_! What even is that!?”

  “ _Tensplickes_ , they are delicious try one.” Keith gave the bright pink tentacles a weary look. “They are a common snack on _Sevea_.”

  “I’ll pass.” Keith said.

  “What you’re too scared to try?” Lance said with a smirk, Keith glared at him before Lance had time to react had Keith taken one tentacle in his hand, a full body shiver wracked thru him as he glared at the pink piece of octopus. Hunk and Pidge both made abort motions behind Lance’s back, Hunk crossing his arms while Pidge drew her hand at her throat for him to stop. Keith opened his mouth and took a small bite he hadn’t even bitten thru it when all hairs on his body stood on end as his body froze.

  “K-Keith?” Hunk asked in worry, Keith’s eyes watered and a cold sweat broke out over his body, Lance’s smirk was gone replaced with worry.

  “Do you even know it’s safe for humans to eat that?!” Pidge snapped at Lance.

A low keening noise filled the bridge alerting Allura and Coran who turned to give them all surprised looks. Keith managed to get his body to move again and he took Lance’s hand and placed the barely touched tentacle on it.

  “H-how c-c-an you eve...n eat that?” Keith wheezed out in a choked voice, Lance took the tentacle and put it back in the bowl as Keith sank to the floor letting his tongue hang outside of his mouth “A ca’t feehl ma tange...”

Hunk left the bridge to come back with a glass of something green yellow Keith drank hastily and when he emptied the cup he breathed out in relief.

  “You okay?” Hunk asked.

  “I have eaten a lot of strange things thru my life but no, just no.” Keith shook his head as he grimaced. Lance shrugged and took another tentacle to munch on.

 

A loud alert noise suddenly flew thru the bridge and Pidge turned her head from them to look at the screen where a small video of Shiro was, he was held by two galra’s dressed in dark clothes as one with a glowing prosthetic grabbed his hair before the video stopped and revealed a close up on Shiro’s face in another picture.

  “Guys...” she gasped “It’s Shiro.”

  “Where?” Keith asked pushing himself over to the chair to look at the screen. Pidge read thru the symbols.

  “Here.” Pidge said and moved a big galra ship floated in space. “I’m sending you the coordinates Coran.” Pidge said and tapped away before Coran brought up the star map and the ship appeared as a red dot.

  “He’s on the other side of the universe.” Lance realized

  “But he’s there, we know where he is!” Hunk said a smile growing on his lips. Allura smiled as she made the castles destination the ship. And the engines rumbled as they flashed to life pushing the ship forward faster.

Keith’s eyes fell on the two other pictures where the symbols and numbers still moved.

  “Anything on your family?” Keith asked Pidge looked at him and shook her head sadly.

  “Matt is a fighter, he will manage, I’m more worried about Dad... he lost his ability to fly in an accident...”

  “So your brother will be able to fly if he has to while your father is mostly a sitting duck?”

  “A sitting- what?” Pidge gave him a confused look.

  “It’s an earth animal with wings and often swims in ponds and lakes...” Pidge raised one eyebrow at him. “Forget it.”

  “No I’d like to see one, just to make sure you’re not talking bad about my father.”

  “I’m not I promise, they’re about this big and have beaks.” Keith said and gestured with his hands. “Some of them are terrifying if you piss them off.” Pidge chuckled at that.

  “What did you call it? Sitting duck?” Keith nodded. “I like it.” She smiled at him and Keith smiled back.

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to drown you all in some fluff
> 
>  
> 
>  _Tensplickes_ = a kind of Octopus that varies in bright colours of pink to orange can grow up to 2 meters but are very rare most of them are the size of a house cat (the octopuses on Baku for example).  
>  Seen as a delicacy, can be eaten raw, roasted or cooked, it smells like fermented Baltic herring...  
> (WHICH IS TERRIBLE! YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT SMELLS LIKE! TRUST THIS SWEDE ON THAT!)  
> think that he's eating jelly worms very slowly.
> 
>  _Sevea_ = the home planet to the Squamae


	8. Shiro, Distress Beacons and the Calm before a Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:**
> 
>  
> 
> a cut of head, Keith kind of throws up because of it, but noting deeply descripted

**Chapter 7**

_Shiro, Distress Beacons and the Calm before a Storm_

 

A loud bang against the cell door makes Shiro jolt back to alertness causing his unresponsive prosthetic clank dead to the floor as it slipped from where he had put it to rest over his waist; the energy ensnare fastened to the metal to block the electricity from running it’s course along with the receptors that was linked to his nerves, the energy ensnare was fastened in such a way that he couldn’t remove it with one hand. He sent a glare at the doors hearing one of the two guards chuckle.

  “You awake Altean scum?” the guard asked in an unfriendly and smug tone and pushed a part away to be able to look into the peephole, eye glowing Blue in the dim light, Shiro glared back. “Heard Sendak’s gonna come down here soon, gonna be fun to see what he has in mind for you scum.” The guard slammed the hatch closed before laughing. Shiro sighed and let his head fall to rest against the wall he was leaning against, he was dressed in the galra’s prison garb, the tight fitting suit that most prisons had but you could by the material on every black market for a cheap price. He moved to cross his arms over his knees, with some difficulty because of his unresponsive prosthetic.

Galra was a proud military and space exploring race, but the mafia lead by Zarkon was a dark disease that had tarnished their good name, which now made aliens see them as liars and terrorists.  
The mafia members were mostly but not only galra, other aliens was members as well. Those who wanted to fight the hierarchy for their own gain, and those who just wanted to hurt others freely, the most of the members came from the lower and middle part of the ladder, but it wasn’t unusual for a high leader to get a foot in the mafia.

 

Shiro made his face neutral when the door opened and Sendak stood there with a humoured expression, the robotic eye shone yellow at him while his prosthetic glowed purple.

  “Get up.” Sendak ordered, Shiro glared before he rose to his feet, the magnetic handcuffs slammed together before him as they was turned on, and Shiro felt the hum of the shackles around his ankles that created a violet line of electricity between them making him unable to do anything but walk. Sendak grabs his arm and drags him along. Shiro stays quiet eyes locked ahead of him, face an unreadable mask, he has dealt with them before.

He was shoved into another room, where several holographic pictures were shown at the moment just static, and on a desk some bright white and slightly red material lied shattered it was clear it had been washed but some sot was still visible. The door closed with a click and Shiro caught the sight of the two sentries that stood at the sides of the door as Sendak walked over to the desk and took up one piece of the shattered material

  “Recognizing this, Paladin?” Sendak asked with a smirk as he held it out, Shiro’s hands were let loose from the cuffs and he reached out to take the material, the moment he got a closer look at tit he stiffened. “Ah, it seems you do, it’s Altean after all, and there is only one group I know who use it.” Shiro knew he had grown pale

  “Where did you get this.” He demanded sending a hard glare at Sendak who snorted before he took back the piece.

  “It looks like your dear paladins you left behind have found a new paladin, but not one to take your place surprisingly.” Sendak said and pressed a button that made the holo screen show moving videos from the surveillance cameras.

He saw Allura in her completely white paladin armour along with Pidge, he saw Lance as he stalked along the corridor Bayard held at the ready and Hunk along with the one in the red armour, but he had no idea who it was, and the owner never revealed his face for the camera. Then he got shot in the chest and crashed to the floor and Shiro felt his blood freeze as his breath hitched, it was Keith. He missed the interested look Sendak sent his way. But Shiro can’t do anything else but stare as Keith and Hunk got overpowered by the sentries, panic grows in him but it ebbs slowly when he sees how they still won and how Keith carried Hunk out to where the others waited.

  “They seemed interested in information, and that red one is an intriguing one, looked allot like that pet you had doesn’t it.” Sendak smirks when Shiro sends him a death glare

  “Keith is **not** my pet, he’s my **little brother**.” Shiro growled, not caring about what kind of alien his body started to shift into as he glared at Sendak with fury, the galra only laughed as he cuffed Shiro’s hands again, making Shiro growl.

  “You seem to have gotten the humans sickness; they always care too much for their own good about those completely unrelated to them.”

  “Humans are loyal creatures, I won’t stand here and let you bad mouth them.”

  “Loyal? Have you forgotten about the Earth’s history?” Sendak grabbed Shiro’s jaw hard; Shiro glared and breathed out angrily thru his nose. “Humans are anything but loyal; they are egoistic creatures that only care about themselves. They killed their own people over the colour of their skin, they killed the nature for their plain looking structures they killed their own planet because they were too many and gotten too comfortable in their own filth, and then they started to try and take over the universe? They deserved to learn their place. Humans are nothing but the planet they come from, **dirt**.” Sendak sneered “If I get my hands on that puny frail human I will make sure he learns it to.” Shiro saw red, he was rarely easy to anger by he was not gonna let anything happen to Keith if he could help it, he kicked Sendak hard in the stomach to get away from him, eyes flashing cold in anger, Sendak laughed darkly as he looked at Shiro “A fighter you are, if Lord Zarkon didn’t see have you at such a high value you would be thrown in the fighting rings.”

Shiro growled but winched in pain when the sedative was stabbed into the back of his neck. Sendak grabbed him by the arm.

  “Voltron will fall, and now nothing _you_ do can help them.” Shiro glared at Sendak, but it became harder to focus as everything grew blurry and dark he lost the fight to the drug and fell into blackness.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith stood at one of the many windows of the ship and watched the stars move by, they knew where Shiro were but Allura couldn’t wormhole there, so they had to take the long way, across the universe; he squeezed his biceps harder as he scowled at the stars. Steps made him cast a look to his side to see how Allura moved over to him, he didn’t want to talk, but she didn’t say anything, just standing next to him and watching the stars.

  “You miss him...” she said, Keith didn’t reply “I miss him too.”

  “What...” Keith swallowed before he hesitantly looked at Allura “What kind of person was he... before he... left?”

  “Not that different from the Shiro you got to meet.” She smiled

  “How did he loose his arm? I- I wanted to ask him, but I was never brave enough to do it.”

  “It was an accident back when we were teens, he was testing one of the new space ships, the thing wasn’t built properly the left wing was torn of in flight and he crashed. He survived, but he lost his arm in the crash and got that scar across his nose, I thought I lost him that day.” She looked up to find how Keith was staring at her with wide eyes, before he blinked and looked away.

  “Oh...” was all he got to say before the alarms blared thru the ship, they shared a look before both of them rushed to the bridge.

 

  “Coran, what is it? Are we being attacked?” Allura shouted as she rushed inside, Keith close behind, Hunk, Lance and Pidge was already there, Hunk wearing an apron and Lance with a face mask that looked like it was made from food goo, and he was dressed in a blue robe and pyjamas, Pidge’s feather and hair was ruffled and from the smudges under her eyes she had probably gotten startled out from a nap.

  “We’re not being attacked.” Coran said and turned to look over his shoulder to look at them “It seems to be a distress beacon.” He smiled before he brought up a planet on the holo screen “get suited up Paladins.”

  “Who-” Keith blurted “Whoever it is will have to wait. Shiro has first priority. We can check back on them when we're done.” he said making the others look at him, Hunk raised one eyebrow, while Lance’s face darkened and he looked away with a huff as they left the bridge to suit up, Pidge had left the moment Coran told them to.

  “No, Keith. The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need.” Allura said looking at him.

  “But-” Keith started.

  “We will get Shiro, but these people need our help, now.” Allura cut him off, Keith sighed shoulder’s slumping. “Go suit up.” she said and smiled; Keith nodded aimlessly and left the bridge.

 

They all had suited up when they returned to the bridge, Allura stood at the pillars dressed in her normal clothes, she was staying on the ship this time.

  “Okay Coran, what is the problem?” Lance asked as Coran hummed there he stood at his control station.

  “It seems to be coming from this part of the planet, I can’t figure out what it is.” He said and made a part of the planet appear brighter. “This planet is uninhabited and nothing but a dense forest covering most of it, so be careful, it is probably a ship that crashed, because there is no technology on this planet whatsoever.” Coran turned and smiled at them “Good luck Paladins.”

 

~Space Bound~

 

They took Green since according to Pidge the green hovercraft worked better with vegetation. Keith didn’t question it. Green flew down between the crowns of the big trees they all were gathered in the front of the hovercraft to look out the front window.

 _“According to the ship’s scan the beacon should be right in front of you.”_ Coran said thru the com.

  “I can’t see anything.” Lance grumbled as he glared out the window, everything was green and brown, and the light from the sun the planet spun around was faint and not strong enough to reach the ground that was dark as no light reached down there.

  “Me neither.” Hunk muttered as he rubbed at his chest over the chest plate, Pidge squinted out but she saw noting either. But according to the readings on the screen there should be something getting closer ahead of them. Keith moved closer to the window searching the dark scene before him.

  “What’s that?” he asked pointing at something ahead of them.

  “What are you talking about? There’s nothing there.” Lance snapped

 _“The scan would like to differ!”_ Coran piped in.

  “There is something there, Pidge, slow down.” Keith said; Pidge gave him a confused look before she did as he said. “Can you turn off the lights?”

  “Yeah... care to tell me why?”

  “It’s dark outside; turning of the lights might make it better for you all to see...” Keith shrugged. Pidge gave him a studying look before she shrugged as well.

  “Well... can’t hurt too try.” She said and pressed a button the lights inside Green turned off, few of the keys still glowed in green, but the outside looked rather bright now.

All of the others gasped when they saw the ship tangled in the wines, barely hanging together as the hull had broken in two in the middle there it hung between the trees.

Pidge drove closer before stopping making the hovercraft hover in the air before it as she turned on the lights again. Pidge pressed several keys before she started to try to get a connection with the ship. Nothing but static came back.

  “Coran can you detect any life forces?” Pidge asked a hum came from the ship’s end.

 _“I can see you four, but the ship is a blurry nothingness, either the scanners can’t pick up anything or its empty.”_ Allura replied.

  “We better check it out.” Keith stated as he moved over to the door.

  “What do you think you’re doing?” Lance asked turning to give Keith a hard look.

  “I’m gonna check it out.” Keith said and opened the door, letting the chilly air outside blow inside.

  “Keith, don’t walk thru that door.” Lance growled. Keith didn’t walk; he jumped and then there was the noise of the jetpack starting but was cut of as the door closed behind him. “I told him.” Lance said in confidence and crossed his arms, on the inside thought he was fuming, who did that human think he was.

  “You are a paragon of leadership, Lance.” Pidge replied with a snarky remark, Lance gave her a deadpanned look of annoyance. Pidge put Green on the autopilot and rose from the chair moving over to the door.

  “What are you doing?” Lance asked in warning.

  “Gonna make sure he doesn’t kill himself.” Pidge said as she opened the door and turned so that her back was facing the open door and backed out, when her wings were outside of the vehicle she spread them and smiled at Lance and Hunk. “I’ll keep in touch, anyone else wanna join?”

  “No, you two can handle this.” Hunk said and waved them away as he rubbed at his chest again. “Still not a fan of heights.” Pidge nodded as she slapped her wings and rose from the ship.

 

She flew over to the ship; she found Keith holding onto some of the vines, looking around with the flashlight on his helmet turned on, the light trailed spookily white over the deep green brown wines.

  “Found anything?” Pidge asked as she flew closer, she smirked when she saw how Keith flinched as he turned to stare at her, she hissed at the blinding light from the flashlight, before Keith quickly turned it off.

  “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he snapped.

  “Don’t blind me, _like that_.” Pidge replied in the same tone.

  “Touché.” Keith replied as he turned back to the vines and turned on the flashlight again. “If only I knew which vines held the weight of the ship I would be able to cut those not used off to get inside.” He huffed in annoyance.

  “Why don’t you just fly in thru the hole in the hull?” Pidge asked, Keith made to look at her again but stopped so that the flashlight didn’t blind her this time.

  “I checked, it’s full of scrap, it’s too narrow for me.”

  “Hold on, I’m gonna check some more.” Pidge said and turned on her flashlight and pushed herself further up in the air as she started to fly around the ship, avoiding the vines.

  “ _’hold on’_ what else am I gonna do? The jet packs aren’t really meant for flying.” Keith said sarcastically, Pidge snorted.

  “Oh I’m so glad you’re not well-behaved.” She snickered.

  “Why do you keep saying that?” Keith asked.

  “The humans I met were to plain and boring, they didn’t ask any questions, they never took the initiative to _anything_.” She huffed “You’re... you’re so different.” Keith forced his breathing to stay calm “I kind of figured out why Shiro choose to leave us in order to take care of you.” Stop talking, Keith didn’t deserve those words.

  “But why wouldn’t he tell me about you guys..?”

  “Maybe to protect you, the life as a paladin of Voltron isn’t exactly a place for a child.”

  “I’m not a child!” Keith snapped

  “Technically you’re still a child, you’re not an adult by human standards, and by Volucrian counting you’d be a fledgling, starting to get your feathers but unable to fly.”

  “How old _are_ you?” Keith asked and narrowed his eyes in Pidge’s direction.

  “I’m a full-grown Volucrian, well I’m still growing, but I’m _flying_ , so I’m more grown up than you.”

  “How the heck does that even work? You’re 14 in human years! And I’m 18!”

  “You’re a late fledgling, nothing too embarrassed about.” Pidge snickered when Keith growled at her. but then she found a hole in the hull that didn’t look like it had been done by the crash, she flew closer placing her hand on the edge it was scorched and covered in sot. “I found a way in. Whatever happened to these aliens, they didn’t crash due to pilot error; they were shot down.” Keith flew over to her with the jetpack before he let himself sink into the hole; Pidge folded her wings and jumped inside. The inside of the ship was dark and pitch black, the only light was from their flashlight.

  “I don’t like this.” Keith said as he moved away from the stream of light that fell in thru the opening. “Were they attacked and boarded? Or do the crew lie dead on the forest floor?”

  “I don’t know, but it’s clear no one was onboard when the ship crashed.” Pidge moved along the other wall

  “Then what started the distress beacon?” a loud groan echoed and the ship quivered as one of the vines snapped. “Shit, move back!” Keith said backing away, Pidge made herself airborne.

  “The entire structure is breaking; the vines can barely hold the weight of the ship, us moving disturbs the balance.” The sound of something rolling made Keith and Pidge turn their heads to see how something dark rolled down from the wall towards them it hit Keith’s ankle and stilled. He bended down and picked it up only to throw it away with a scream when the light of the flashlight landed on it and he scrambling backwards; it was a severed head of an alien. Keith backed away face pale, he had seen dead aliens before, he had killed before, but the fact that nothing smelled rotten had surprised him, he felt his stomach clench and he bended forward barley able to push it back before the threw up.

  “EW!” Pidge shrieked and moved away from him “That’s disgusting!” Keith gagged and spat on the floor

  “S-Sorry- ugh.” Keith hugged around his stomach and stroked the back of his hand over his mouth as he gagged again. “Let’s- let’s move.” He said and shakily began to move towards the opening.

  “Are you okay?” Pidge asked flying up to him. “What was it?”

  “I will be...” Keith said as he rubbed his hands over his face. “It- It was a severed head...” Keith hugged around himself and turned to look at Pidge, she noted that he was still pale.

  “Hey guys it’s empty, apart from a cut of head, but we’re leaving.”

 _“Okay Pidge.”_ Allura replied.

  “Can you fly back to green?” Pidge asked as she moved closer to the trembling human, Keith nodded and started the jet to fly out from the opening. Pidge crawled out after him, the hole not big enough for her to fly thru before both of them flew over to Green.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Lance watched Pidge as she flew towards the ship and grumbled in unhappiness, why did she have to have wings, and why did Keith have to be such a moron. He noticed how Hunk rubbed at his chest again.

  “Are you okay man?” he asked, Hunk jolted there he sat.

  “What? Yeah, I’m fine...” Hunk trailed of and rubbed at his chest again.

  “You’re doing it again.” Lance pointed out.

  “Doing what?” Hunk gave Lance a confused look.

  “You keep rubbing your hand over your chest as if it’s in pain, are you hurt?”

  “No, no... I’m not hurt.” Hunk sighed heavily “It’s just early...”

  “You mean?” Lance asked Hunk nodded.

  “It’s not fully here yet, but the heat flashes and ache in my chest has started so... it’s about to come soon... Quiznak I didn’t have time to make any of those snacks I wanted for this.” Hunk groaned and bended forward letting his arms hang down so that his hands rested against the floor.’

  “Figured out what you’re gonna tell Keith? I can come up with a good excuse if you need, because I know he will ask why you’re will be staying in your room the coming three four days.”

  “Shit.” Hunk pulled his hands over his face “I completely forgot to mention it to him like at all, the rest of you know.”

  “Want me to tell him?” Hunk grimaced.

  “I... rather be present when that awkward talk comes.”

  “Hunk, you’re going into _heat_ in any day unless you want to blurt it out to him when he and Pidge get back you’re in problem.” Lance pointed out, Hunk groaned again.

 _“Hey guys it’s empty, apart from a cut of head, but we’re leaving.”_ Pidge’s voice cut into the com

 _“Okay Pidge.”_ Allura replied.

  “You better come up with something fast.” Lance said.

  “Just come up with that I’m sick or something.”

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ursian Heat is coming, let's see how good i am at writing smut... (I'm asexual with a dirty mind but my hands and brain do not want to cooperate) so next chapter might take longer...


	9. Ursian Heat, Sword training and Astray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... uh... this is my first time writing smut... EVER so be nice.  
> 
> 
> Also Keith and Lance ends up a "bit" lost due to a solar flare

**Chapter 8**

_Ursian Heat, Sword training and Astray_

 

Hunk knew when the second heat flash hit him before slowly reducing, that his heat was bound to strike in about a quintant, they had just gotten back to the castle.  
He told Allura and Coran, they had nodded in understanding letting him go, Pidge had given him a thumb up while Lance promised he figure out a excuse to tell Keith as he left for his room to wait the heat out like he had done for as long as he could remember.

There were no female Ursians around on the ship, and the first times he had had his heat when he was a paladin he had been a whining mess lying tangled in the sheets on the bed until Shiro found him, the black paladin and leader had yelped before making sure Hunk was okay before backing out of the room. The heat burned thru his body fogging his brain overriding it with instincts, that shouted at him to mate, making him rut against the mattress for relief, he had gotten used to live thru his heats, making snacks to eat when he were more lucid, a lot of water and other drinks for when it was over, and if the heat got extremely bad he locked the door to make sure he didn’t jump on anyone.  
Hunk sank down on the bed, this time no snacks, he had ended up with too much to think about to even think about his heat snacks, well... he would live.

Hunk removed his boots and jacket along with the belt before he lay down and pulled the blanket over him and curled together falling asleep.

He woke up several vargas later, room dark, the only source of light came from under the door and the night lights that glowed gently blue on the walls, he groaned sitting up removing his shirt with a haste, he was burning up and he felt his fur bristle to stand on end and fall back down again as a heat flash surged thru him again, he kicked of his pants off as well along with his underwear. He folded them neatly before placing them on the floor next to his bed. He sank back in the bed and looked at the slit that hid his dick, it was already getting bigger and he saw how the head of it was poking out, already dripping. He sighed and laid down on his back before rolling over to his stomach. Great this was gonna be one long three quintants he grumbled as he tried to make himself feel better by moving his hand at the thin furred slit making his dick move out from the slit more and he started to rut against the bed.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith parried the attack from the gladiator’s staff as he trained on the training deck; he dived to the side to avoid the gladiator’s staff again as it cut thru the air to clank against the floor.  
Keith threw out his sword with a shout slicing the gladiator in two; it turned blue before disappearing into statistics.

Keith panted straightening up as he stroked the sweat from his forehead and jumped on his heels a bit to get his blood flowing.

  “Start level four!” he called and the hole in the roof appeared and dropped down another identical gladiator, the eye flashed to blue and it got into a attacking stance, their weapons clashed again, Keith grunted as he blocked a hit but was still sent flying across the deck, he dropped his Bayard as he rolled across the floor. He pushed himself into a crouch with a growl as he looked for his Bayard, he dashed forward and slid on his keens under the gladiator’s staff as he picked up his Bayard from the floor and kicked himself up to his feet and spun around to lunge at the gladiator.  
He was just about to throw the killing blow when the door to the training deck opened.

  “End training sequence.” Keith halted as the gladiator shut off and dissolved back into statics. Keith turned around to send an annoyed glare at the one who had stopped his straining, it was Coran who gave him a studying look as he walked inside, hands clasped behind his back.

  “What?” Keith snapped chest heaving, his arms and legs burned from lactic acid as he straightened up there he stood.

  “You’re form is horrible, child.” Coran said with a frown as he reached Keith “You’re good but you’re pushing your body in ways you don’t have to, which make you lose useful energy.”

  “What?” Keith asked again as Coran patted him on the shoulder and moved over to a wall and pressed his hand against a screen making a part of the wall open up, to reveal different training weapons in a white foam like material.

  “Put back your Bayard, I’m gonna teach you how to sue a sword properly.” Coran said as he took two blunt swords from the wall and closed the panel and threw one of the swords to Keith who caught it with a slight fumble.

  “You what?”

  “I’m gonna teach you some techniques and basics that will help you in the long run and make sure you don’t tear a muscle or get unnecessarily hurt.” Keith gave him a weary look. “Shiro taught you hand to hand combat right?” Keith nodded slowly “Good keep that training in mind, want you to move your feet, now come at me.” Keith hesitated a bit.

  “You sure about this?”

  “Yes, I may be old by your human’s way of counting, but I’m still a young Altean, now. Come on, give me your best.” Coran said and smiled his moustache bouncing a bit.  
Keith took a deep breath changing grip on the sword and lunged at the Altean.

Keith slammed hard to the ground on his back with Coran’s sword against his throat as his feet were wiped out from under him.

  “Not bad.” Coran chuckled. Keith groaned “You’re fast, that’s good but you still are clearly lacking awareness, a sword is not the only thing you can think about in a fight, the rest of your body is also a weapon.” he removed the sword and Keith got back to his feet. “Again?” Keith nodded hard and they got back to the positions they had first.

 

This kept going on for several vargas and Coran smiled when Keith started to block his attacks, along with the kicks and punches he sent Keith’s way. Keith managed to swipe Coran of his feet in the end, making Coran cursed loudly but pitched when his back complained loudly at the hard landing.

  “Let’s end for today.” Coran wheezed out. Keith gave him a worried look as he held out his hand; Coran took it and pulled himself up to his feet massaging his back with his free hand groaning.

  “Are you okay?” Coran gave away a strangled laugh as he ruffled Keith’s sweaty hair making the human grunt.

  “Nothing bad, now, go and clean up and I will prepare dinner for you and the others.” Keith blinked.

  “Wasn’t Hunk supposed to make dinner today?” Keith asked as he put back the swords he missed the alarmed look on Coran’s face.

  “Oh! No he won’t, he uh- he wasn’t feeling so good this morning so I told him to go and rest.” Keith spun around to give Coran a worried look

  “Is he okay?”

  “Yeah, don’t worry he just need some rest.”

  “Oh... okay.” Coran wasn’t sure what the expression that flashed over Keith’s face meant as the human turned back and closed the panel to the weaponry and left to pick up his jacket he said bye to Coran, before he left into he directions of the showers. Coran scratched the back of his head and hummed in thought. “Could it be what I think it is?”

 

Keith entered the dining room after his shower, hair still slightly damp.  
Coran walked out from the kitchen with the plates. Lance and Pidge ate with a slight reluctant but they didn’t say anything, Allura ate without complaint and Keith sat down on his chair started to eat as well, but he noticed the emptiness that was by the fact that Hunk wasn’t with them, the room seemed colder and there wasn’t so much chitchat, Lance and Pidge talked about something but Keith had no idea what it was so he stopped listening.

 

Keith wasn’t sure how the day passed until the corridors dimmed to signal that the ships clock called that it was night time to make sure they all had some kind of similar schedule; he moved towards his room but sent a worried look to Hunk’s closed door.

  “Don’t worry about him.” Pidge said from her room making him jolt, her door was open wide showing her sitting in her nest, surrounded by tools and pieces of techs craps, a wrench looking thing behind her ear “He will be fine.”

  “Any idea what’s wrong with him?” Pidge gave him a searching look.

  “He will be fine, Keith, no need to worry.” Keith didn’t like that vague answer, but he didn’t feel like arguing. He sighed and entered his room closing the door behind him as he sank down in his bed.

He just hoped Hunk wasn’t gonna get sicker. Keith took off his jacket hung it on the wall before he took off his boots and lied down on his back arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

The silence in the room wasn’t bad, even if the walls were soundproof some noises of the ship still reached his ears, he heard the ventilation hum along with the rumble of the ships engines, the low voices as Lance and Pidge shouted at each other as they played the game.  
Keith sighed and rolled over to his side some of his muscles complaining at him as he closing his eyes and let sleep take him.

 

The second day of Hunk being sick started like the first, no Hunk, even if no one of the others seemed to worry about it, the feeling that they seemed to know something he didn’t only grew; he hated to be kept in the dark, it made his trust issues grow slightly.

He ended up trained with Coran again, despite his questions if Coran was okay, the older Altean just brushed him off with a smile and chuckle, somewhere in the middle of the day. Keith ends up reducing his visits to the floor with a third, he wasn’t really impressed by it, but Coran beamed like a proud parent each time Keith managed to counter and stays on his feet.

  “What are you doing?” Lance’s voice suddenly asked as he came walking across the training deck, hands linked behind his back.

  “Training.” Coran said “I’m teaching young Keith here, some sword techniques.” Coran made the signal to stop and Keith let go of the practise sword to place his hands on his knees to pant for air, Coran was unrelenting in his training, Keith realised.

  “Oh.” Lance said, sounding uncaring; Keith cast him a look to find how he was being studied with an unfriendly look, which made Keith pause. Why was Lance giving him that look? Keith had noticed that Lance’s looks had grown colder or uncaring towards him lately and he didn’t know what he’d done to cause it.

 

Keith straightened up once his breathing wasn’t as painful and harsh.

  “What are you doing here?” Keith asked stroking some sweat from his forehead.

  “Just came to see if the gladiator was beating you up or not.” Lance replied, a smirk on his lips. Keith scowled back as Coran sighed at them with a tired expression.

  “Now paladins no need to fight.” Coran said placing his hands on Keith’s and Lance’s shoulder. Lance snorted and sent a hard look in Keith’s direction.

  “Whatever.” He said and left the trainings deck. Keith bristled for a moment.

  “What’s his _problem_?” Keith asked as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Coran cast a look in the direction Lance had left in.

  “I don’t know, but nothing bad I hope, I will go and check on him. You clean up, good job today Keith, you are improving at a remarkable pace.” and with that Coran left to hurry after Lance.

Keith exhaled sharply thru his nostrils before he picked up the swords and put them back where they belonged. He sighed heavily letting his hands rest against the now closed panel. What the hell was Lance’s problem, the Squamae hadn’t seemed to have a problem with him before, so why did he suddenly start now? They had had several bonding moments damn it! And Hunk was still “sick” Keith groaned loudly stepping away from the wall to stalk over to where he had discarded his jacket; he picked it up from the floor staring at the red and white short sleeved thing Shiro bought for him. Keith sighs deeply before he heads to the showers again; he has never been this clean in his life.

 

Keith was drying his hair with a towel, walking towards his room. It was late and he knew that the lights soon would dim in the corridors, when his eyes fell to Hunk’s closed door again, had he even eaten anything today? Keith knew Hunk had a big appetite, had anyone even brought him anything to eat along the day? Keith frowns before he leaves his jacket and the towel to dry in his room, then going to the kitchen to fix a blow of food goo.  
Coran did say that the food goo was full of vitamins, that would make Hunk feel better... he hoped.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith knocked on Hunk’s door in three fast raps, holding the bowl with one hand.  
No reply, Keith bit his lip, what if Hunk was asleep; maybe he didn’t hear him knocking?

  “Hunk? You awake, big man?” Keith calls as he knocks on the door again “I brought some food... the others said you weren’t feeling good... and you didn’t eat anything yesterday...” _but maybe Ursians can go longer without food_ Keith scolded himself, this was a bad idea. He was just about to leave when the door opened with a hiss, Keith blinked and looked inside the dim room; he found Hunk’s form under the deep blue blanket. Keith hesitated before he entered, the only lights in the room were the light that fell in from the open door and the night lights along the wall that every room had.

 

The door closed behind him and Keith stilled when everything became obscured in darkness, he blinked and let his eyes get used to the low lights in the room before he moved closer, but as he got closer he felt his skin prickle under his shirt without any explanation, he frowned at himself as he hold the bowl with both hands. The room wasn’t cold so why did he have goosebumps all over his body.

  “Hunk?” Keith asked slowly, a low grumble was all he got back, and Keith wasn’t sure if it was a good one or bad one, what if what was making Hunk sick was contagious, but the others hadn’t acted as if it was such a big deal. Keith moved closer hesitantly, were things getting warmer?

Keith stopped at the bed where the pillow lied almost falling off. Keith took a deep breath as he took the bowl in one hand and reached for what he thought was Hunk’s upper back or shoulder. “Hunk I got you some goo... I thought you’d be hungry.” He jostled Hunk lightly; the blanket was warm, warmer than normal. “Hey do you have a fever?” Keith shook him again he was silent for a moment trying to wrack his brain what Hunk’s real name was now again. “...Tsuyoshi?”

 

Things suddenly happened so fast.  
Keith had no time to react, one moment he had been standing, the next he was pinned to his back against the mattress. He faintly heard how the bowl of food goo clattered to the floor, but he had no time to think about it as Hunk loomed over him, brown eyes glassy but still clear in an animalistic way that had Keith stiffen and freeze up, but then he noticed that Hunk was in fact... not wearing any clothes. Keith felt his face flush and he hated being a full body blusher all over again.

  “H-Hunk?” Keith asked with a squeak when Hunk leaned closer and nuzzled against his neck and side of his face. “W-what are you-?”

  “...Smell so good.” Hunk slurred as he nuzzled closer “so good.” Keith squeaked when he felt Hunk kiss him just under the hinge of his jaw. “Why do you smell so good, _Keith_?” Hunk whined at the end and Keith felt his face grow hotter when he realized Hunk was rutting against his tight. Keith blinked eyes widening.

  “You- you’re in heat?!” Keith yelped. A choked noise left him when Hunk nipped at the juncture between his neck and shoulder nosing the collar of his long-sleeved shirt away to expose more skin. “H-Hunk...” Keith breathed out, he should stop this; Hunk wasn’t in his rightful mind, Keith had heard and read about heats now and again and knew they made the one in heat not think clearly.

Keith moved his hands to Hunk’s furry shoulders to try and push him back.

  “Hunk stop you don’t want-”a keening noise broke from his lips cutting him off when one of Hunk’s hands had moved in under his shirt and up his chest and started to stimulate one of his nipples. Keith knew it was wrong, but his body was very much on with the idea if the way his own member hardened slowly and made his pants get a bit too tight, was something to go on. Keith whimpered when Hunk took his other nipple into his mouth as he pushed up Keith’s shirt to reveal pale flushed skin.

Keith was panting for breath as everything grew hotter, and his pants were painfully tight now, Hunk was still rutting against his tight, now and again making friction move over Keith’s own dick but slower now that he put more attention on Keith and it wasn’t really helping Keith, who had one part of his mind screaming for him to stop this before it got too far, while another part begged for him to follow Hunk’s lead basically purring for him to do it, why couldn’t his head want the same thing?! Keith cursed his own mind only for his breath to hitch when a big warm hand suddenly cupped his hard member, Keith was unable to hold back the moan that came out and it became so much harder to think when Hunk pressed down his hand and kneaded the erected muscle.

Keith panted for air, hands shaking as his fingers dug into Hunk’s warm soft fur; it was short, a lot like the fur of the short haired cat he met when he was younger.

Hunk gave away a pleased rumble as he smelt the growing arousal from the body under him; his instincts were very pleased that he managed to get his mate to feel good.

  “T-Tsuyo-shi...” Keith panted out, how was Hunk so good at this?

The part of his brain that wanted this to end for Hunk’s sake grew quieter as the other grew louder as his body thrummed with pleasure. Hunk gave away that deep sound again and started to tug at Keith’s shirt, Keith complied once he realized what Hunk wanted and pulled it off letting it fall somewhere on the floor, his breath hitched again when Hunk started to nip on the now exposed flesh. Keith blinked his eyes open to watch Hunk’s face, the Ursians ears were alert but relaxed and he noticed the sound of his tail wagging against the blanket, his brown eyes were almost black from how big his pupil were. Keith yelped when he felt Hunk start to work on the belt and let it drop to the floor with a muted clank; it had apparently landed on Keith’s shirt.

  “So good Keith.” Hunk murmured in a low note that made a shiver shook thru Keith’s body. “Smell so good, always so good.”

 

Keith wasn’t sure when his pants joined the rest of his clothes on the floor but as Hunk had moved from his chest, now dotted with hickeys and nips that marked the pale flushed skin to nuzzle against his underwear and his dick.

Keith had a hand grabbing Hunk’s head fingers grabbing the thick dark locks while the other hand was over his mouth in a way to try and stifle the noises that left his mouth, but Hunk caught every one of them with his stupidly good hearing. Keith yelped when his underwear was pulled away and the warm but still kind of chilly air hit against the sensitive organ, it was already spilling precum. Hunk’s breath on it made him shiver. The Ursian then moved to tower over him again, but there was nothing intimidating about him despite his big body, but Keith felt himself blush more when he realized Hunk was watching him.

  “So beautiful...” Hunk rumbled nuzzling at Keith’s neck again and kissing the sensitive skin there, Keith’s hand in his hair tightened with a stifled groan. Hunk lifted his head tilting it to the side in question when Keith moved his other hand to the side of Hunk’s face.

Keith looked into his brown eyes before he let his instincts do the talking and pulled Hunk closer and kissed him on the lips gently, Hunk jolted before he melted into it opening his lips when Keith gently nudged at them with his tongue, the kiss grew more heated when Hunk let his tongue move around as well. Keith broke the kiss to pant for air when Hunk’s hand started to pump his erection. Keith moaned again head falling to the side as his breath grew shaky and erratic, he was getting close. He whined when Hunk removed his hand just before he tipped over the edge, a comforting noise left Hunk as he kissed Keith on the lips again then moved back down and before Keith’s pleasure fogged brain managed to figure out what he was about to do, swallowed Hunk him whole without warning, a loud pitched moan tore from his throat and he slammed his hand over his mouth to try and keep quiet, even if the walls were soundproof who knew what the other could hear. Hunk had to only bob his head a few times before Keith came with a strangled sound, tights trembling as his breathing erratic; Hunk swallowed, milking the last of Keith’s cum before he lifted his head and let the now limp muscle fall back, Keith would have blushed if he had been lucid enough to see it, as it was he barely registered what happened as he felt like he was floating on a cloud.

 

Keith’s breathe calmed after a while and he blinked before he looked to Hunk, who was eyeing him with a warm and loving curiosity, before he gave away the low rumble again and took a gentle but yet strong hold of Keith’s hips and lifted them from the bed.

  “Wha? What are you go- e _kk_!” Keith keened as Hunk’s tongue made a testing lap over his puckered entrance. “Tha- that’s filthy!” Keith whined but Hunk didn’t seem to care as he kept doing what he did, before he slowly prodded his tongue inside, making Keith moan and scramble to grab the sheets for something to ground himself with.

He was a panting and writhing mess in tics, Keith groaned when Hunk pushed one of his big fingers inside slowly, getting it in further than his tongue, Keith shivered and trembled as Hunk moved it in and out gently. Hunk moved another finger inside after a while; Keith made a noise that sounded like a strange mix between a groan and moan when Hunk started to scissor and probe his fingers around and then he brushed against the bundle of nerves that made Keith yelp before it turned to a moan and he almost went limp on the bed shaky breath’s leaving him in warm puffs of air, as his dick started to harden again. Tears had already gathered in his eyes from the pleasure and his face was flushed red along with his body that was shiny with sweat. Hunk brushed against the spot again and with more vigour when he realised it was making Keith writhe in pleasure and babble incoherent noises and words in all the alien languages he knew.

Hunk pulled out his fingers when he deemed Keith loose enough, earning another whine from the human that he gently shushed as he gently moved Keith around to his arms and knees and let his dick fall out a bit more from the slit, dripping with slick. Hunk moved himself into position over Keith, one arms to hold himself up as the other held around Keith’s chest, making the sensitive nipples brush against his fur causing Keith to shiver. Hunk pushed inside with a thrust making Keith moan loudly and almost cry out in pleasure as he took Hunk’s entire dick without problem, the slick making it easy for him to enter.

Keith panted and trembles; his arms had long since lost their strength and the only thing holding him from crashing into the mattress was Hunk’s arm, his head hanging forward revealing his pale neck as his hair fell to the sides. Hunk stilled to let Keith get used to the full feeling but when he felt how Keith tried to push back to get friction he rumbled pleased noises and started to move, slow at first then faster and faster Keith barley made a sound apart from breathy gasps and moans as he panted and gasped for air clinging to Hunk’s arm to ground himself.

  “So good, Keith, you’re so good. Mine. My beautiful mate; so good. Love you so much.” Hunk rumbled out as he nipped and kissed at Keith’s back and neck as Keith moaned and panted, he barely registered Hunk’s words from how good everything felt.  
It felt so good! Why had he been against this to begin with? Hunk clearly wanted him, he wasn’t sure if it was the pleasure talking but he didn’t want Hunk to stop.

Keith blinked when he suddenly felt Hunk’s dick grow bigger at the base.

  “Tsuyoshi- wha- what?” Keith managed to get out in question mouth not really wanting to form a full sentence. Then Hunk’s trusts grew smaller but not less fast until he stilled and pushed deep inside, and Keith groaned at the girth that stretched his insides and rubbed against his prostate making him cum for a second time.

Hunk bit down hard on Keith’s trembling shoulder as he came inside the human, making Keith cry out in pain at the sudden bite but it turned to a groan at the warmth that flooded his insides.

Hunk let go and licked over the bite as a way to soothe the bite, but it still hurt like hell making Keith whimper. Hunk collapsed to the side and Keith yelped when he was pulled along, that was when he realized, he was tuck on Hunk’s dick, locked together and he felt Hunks cum move inside him as Hunk shifted lightly to nuzzle against him, Keith blinked when he suddenly felt a warm wet tongue lick across the side of his face and up in his hair, as another content noise left Hunk.

  “Are... are you grooming me?” Keith chuckled in confusion “it tickles!” he snorted as Hunk kept grooming him content noises leaving him.  
The warmth from Hunk’s body and the tiredness from what they just done made Keith fall asleep as Hunk pulled him close licking at the bite to get the blood away.

  “ _Mine_.” Hunk growled as he licked over the bite again.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith woke with a start, blinking up at the ceiling of a room that wasn’t his, the rumbles that came from his side made him turn his head to find how Hunk was hugging around him, jaw atop of Keith’s head, the memories of what they’ve just done returned making Keith’s face explode in red, and he moved away from Hunk slightly, that was when he realised he no longer was stuck on Hunk’s dick that had retreated into the slit again. Keith sat up slowly clenching up the moment he felt cum pour out thickly between his legs and he felt his cheeks burn all over again.  
Shit, shit, shit, shit!  
Keith moved away from the bed but winched in pain as his shoulder started to throb and he turned his head to get a look on the bite, it was red and irritated and half dried blood covered his naked skin. Keith moved of the bed gathering his clothes and hurried to the bathroom, to get a better look at himself in the mirror, he blushed again when he saw all the marks that dotted his upper body.

Keith grabbed the edges of the sink to stare himself in the eye.

  “Keith. What. The. Fucking. Quiznak.” He snapped at himself before he sighed, he had to get out of here and wash up. He took on his boxers and entered the room again, Hunk was snoring lying on his back; Keith swallowed hard as his heart stuttered, Hunk was in _heat_ , there was _nothing_ there but instincts, heart stop it! Keith scolded himself as he opened the door, the corridor was dark signalling it was somewhere in the middle of the night, he just hoped the rest of the crew were asleep as he rushed the best he could with the way his hips didn’t seem to want him to walk properly to the showers, he undressed and threw the clothes into the cleaning machine, his shirt had landed in the goo. Keith stiffly walked into the showers and turned on one, he hissed loudly in pain when the water hit the bite. He bit his teeth together and ignored the pain as he washed himself clean. He dried of with a towel before he pressed it against the bleeding bite, was Ursians skin thicker? Keith wondered as he dressed again and then sneaked over to the medical bay to get the bite taken care of by bandaging and cleaning it. He sighed in relief when the bandage wasn’t visible under his shirt.

 

He returned to his room and took up a screen and tapped away, searching for info about what just happened, he felt his face heat up when he read about the bonding bite Ursians shared with their mates. The male Ursian were the one who entered heat and the females were the one who choose their mate, one male could have several females as mates. Keith felt something cold fall over him as he continued reading. He sighed and removed the screen as he laid down on the bed moving his hand to the bond bite. How in the world was he gonna deal with this? Was Hunk even aware he’d done it? Or was it just the heat talking... Keith grimaced and glared at the wall.

Keith sighed again, who was he kidding, he’d have to ask Hunk about it once his heat was over... just to see how things turned out, if it had just been a mistake during the heat so be it, Keith could manage, he’d been thru worse... his heart clenched painfully at the thought.

Nope, not time to think about it, why did he have to get feelings for the Ursian; he forced his eyes together and ignored the tears that fell down on the blanket as he curled together. At once he missed Hunk’s warmth behind him. Keith gave away an angry noise.

Quiznak!

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith sat up when Allura’s call for them to meet on the bridge came from the speakers. Keith hadn’t manage to sleep a blink since he got back to his room he angrily rubbed at his face, testing his shoulder winching slightly as the skin moved. He got up and took on his jacket.  
His body hurt from Coran’s training along with the sore feeling after what happened during the night.

Keith left his room to find, Pidge yawning as she exited her own opposite him, feathers ruffled and dark circles under her eyes, she was probably awake to long. Lance was grumbling about breakfast as he exited his room as well dressed in the pyjamas and robe along with a pair of blue lion slippers, his face was covered in a green goo looking face mask.

 

Allura stood at the bridge; she sent Lance and Pidge disapproving looks as they entered, Pidge yawning again while Lance shuffled his feet.

  “What’s the matter Allura?” Pidge yawned.

  “The matter is we have a new distress beacon. And that you didn’t sleep, and Lance you know how I want you to be ready, not doing your beauty regime.”

  “Hey, a Squamae got to keep their scales shiny and healthy if they don’t want to look like a dried out fish.” Allura sighed harshly before she looked at Lance and Keith.

  “The distress beacon belongs to a ship that seems to have crashed on a moon not so far from here, we managed to get contact and they are unharmed, a bit shaken.” Allura explained

  “So what’s the plan?” Lance asked.

  “You and Keith are to go there in a pod to help.” Lance stiffened, while Keith nodded.

  “What’s wrong with the distressed ship?” Keith asked

  “We haven’t been able to determine that yet, and this moon is a wormhole jump away but it is stationed far too close to an asteroid belt that is circling around the blue star of this universe, our ship is too big and not agile enough to go thru the wormhole without getting plumed to bits by the asteroids, but the pods are strong and agile enough for that.”

  “Why not go with Blue?” Lance asked crossing his arms “She is fast and agile”

  “Sorry Lance. We’ve already packed a pod with the niceties you will need, and we don’t have time to reload it all, also Blue’s too small for this mission.” Allura gave him an apologetic smile.

  “Ugh, okay.” Lance groaned letting his arms fall lip to his sides.

  “Now go and suit up and meet Coran in the hangar.” Lance muttered something and left the bridge, Keith close behind.

 

They gathered in the hangar, Coran was cheeking over the last things before he nodded.

  “Good luck paladins.” Coran said and smiled as he patted Lance on the shoulder, the Squamae smiled back.

  “The coordinates are in the pod, Allura will open a wormhole for you once you are outside of the ship. If you have any questions we will be contactable thru the com and Pidge will be able to lead you thru anything technical.” Coran said making Keith and Lance nod.

They boarded the pod, Lance taking the wheel. The Squamae smirked as he started the pod and shot out into space making Keith yelp at the sudden speed that pressed him back in the seat.

 

  “Okay Allura we’re ready.” Lance spoke as he got comfortable in the seat.

 _“Okay, Opening wormhole.”_ Allura said and the blue wormhole flashed to life before them. _“I will be able to keep it open for three vargas, if you’re not done till then I will reopen it four vargas later. I need you to be done before then.”_

  “Roger that.” Keith said and Lance hummed in acknowledgement.

 _“Good luck!”_ Pidge called.

  “We will contact you once we reach the moon.” Lance said as he flew into the wormhole.

 

Blue and white flashed around them before it opened, Lance yelped and steered the pod to the side to avoid crashing into an asteroid.

  “Whoa...” Keith breathed at how big they were; they were bigger than the castle along with smaller pebbles the size of his own head.

Lance flew steadily around, under and over asteroids not slowing down either, the moon is a blue dull colour before them when they exit the asteroid belt. Further away several planets were, all in different colours. They headed to the moon.

  “I have the ship in sight.” Keith said and pointed; Lance craned his neck and turned the pod to move closer.

 _“Good, keep us in touch on the damage.”_ Allura spoke

 

Lance landed the pod near the ship, two big and lanky aliens in grey space suits waited for them as they landed.  
They sealed their suits and left the pod and stepped into the moon, the gravity was weak making them fall slowly to their feet.

  “We’ve landed.” Keith said as Lance moved over to the aliens

_“Roger that.”_

  “We’re the blue and red paladin of Voltron; we got your distress signal, what’s the crisis?” Lance asked as he landed on his feet before the two aliens. Keith followed behind.

  “My name is Lirki and I’m the pilot, this is Flora my technician, we’ve tried to fix the problem ourselves but we’re too big and no one else on the ship is small enough to get to the thing that’s broken.” The alien Lirki said “Come with and I will show you the damage the crash made on our ship.”

  “What made you crash?” Keith asked as he moved to catch up with the alien’s long strides.

  “A solar flare messed with our tech and Lirki lost control of the ship, no one got hurt, but it took us by surprise, I managed to get the systems working correctly again apart from the part we’re too big for.” Flora explained. “The ship wasn’t built by our kind.”

They entered the downed ship and found about ten more aliens, in space suits as well, but no helmets, their skin was grey, but Keith saw how other colours moved across the skin like a living painting. Their helmet unsealed and they followed Lirki and Flora who showed them the open space of a removed panel under the control panel.

  “This is where we need to enter, but we’re too big and won’t fit.” Lance moved closer and crouched at the opening.

  “I might fit...” he mumbled and got down on all four and moved inside he stopped halfway with a curse. “Uh- Quiznak, I’m stuck, some help?” Lance stuck his leg our, Keith sighed as he moved forward and grabbed around Lance’s ankle.

  “How did you get stuck?” Keith grunted as he pulled, grabbing Lance’s knee and pulled harder, Lance got free with a crash and another curse.

  “Ugh, curse my broad shoulders.” Lance grumbled as he sat up, Keith massaged his shoulder; Lance’s eyes fell to him. “You!” he said and pointed making Keith jolt. “You’re small enough.” Keith eyed the opening and sighed.

  “Okay, just what am I getting into here?” Keith asked sending a look to Lirki and Flora.

  “From what the previous owner told me there is a small tunnel before you get into a wide space, that’s where you need to be in order to fix this.”

  “Right.” Keith said and peered into the opening. “Lance, can you give me something to push against?”

  “Huh? Why?”

  “Just do it.” Keith muttered as he lay down on his stomach and reached into the space and pulled himself in, Lance moved to grab at Keith’s feet.

  “Like this?”

  “Yes, now hold still.” Keith said and kicked out getting further inside the space he wiggled a moment before his fingers wound around the edge and he pulled himself forward “I’m so glad I’m not claustrophobic.” Keith muttered to himself. He kicked his feet a moment before he got inside the space under the controls. “Okay, I’m inside... now what?” Keith asks as he turns on his flashlight to see.

  “You need to find the trivflexas and then turn the gromleblog three steps.” Lirki said Keith balked.

  “Find the what and turn the what?” Keith asked looking around at all the strange looking equipment before him.

  “What Lirki is trying to tell you is to find the grismek and turn the floprex three times.” Flora explained.

  “I have no idea what either of you want me to do!” Keith called before he moved his hand to the com to start the video link with the castle. “Pidge I... need your help.”

 _“Oh what’s this?”_ Pidge’s voice came thru the com _“Okay what is it you want him to do?”_ Pidge asked her voice broadcasting from Lance’s helmet.

  “He needs to find the trivflexas and then turn the gromleblog three steps to fix the problem with our ship.” Lirki explained.

  “It’s not trivflexas and gromleblog it’s grismek and floprex.” Flora corrected. Keith heard Pidge hum

 _“Okay, got it.”_ She said. _“Keith, raise your hand.”_ He did as told. “ _Now move it to the left till I say stop.”_ Keith moved his hand _“Wait no! Your left!”_

  “This is my left!” Keith snapped back.

  _“Your other left!”_ Pidge groaned. Keith grumbled something back as he moved his hand in the other direction. Pidge lead him thru the things he had to do, they got some more things to do by Flora. Keith fixed the last thing and sighed out in relief.

  “There, try starting now.” Keith said. The ship rumbled and Keith felt how it started to move.

  “It works! Thank you so much Paladins.” Lirki said in gratitude as Keith squirmed out from under the control panel again.

They exited the ship and moved over to the pod and watched as it flew away in the other direction and then disappeared into a wormhole jump.

  “We’re heading back.” Lance said as they got seated in the pod, Keith cast a look at the cargo hold, they hadn’t needed any of it.

 _“Good job Paladins.”_ Allura said _“Hurry back.”_

  “Will do.” Lance said as he moved the pod away from the moon’s surface and up in space, he flew towards the asteroids again.

 

~Space Bound~

 

  “Allura, you might want to have a look at this.” Pidge suddenly spoke from where she sat.

  “What is it Pidge.”

  “I’m not sure, but it’s moving towards Lance and Keith.” Pidge pushed what she saw on her screen to the main screen, making Coran pale at the sight.

  “That’s a solar flare.” He gasped “and not a small one.”

  “How big is it?” Allura asked in a frightened seriousness.

  “It’s X class...” Coran spoke in a faint voice. “If it hits the pod it could be fatal.”

  “Lance Keith! Get in the Wormhole NOW!! An X class Solar flare is moving straight towards you!” Allura shouted into the com.

  _“What?!”_ they heard Lance and Keith shout in reply, and they saw how the dot that was their pod moved a bit faster, but the solar flare was faster.

  “They won’t make it.” Pidge gasped eyes widening in fear as he feathers fluffed up on her wings and the back of her neck.

  “Lance Keith you got to hurry!”

 _“I’m driving the fastest I can these pods weren’t built for speed!”_ Lance shouted back, sounding stressed. _“We’re almost-”_ the com cut out into loud static as the solar flare hit and then clicked back only to play up Keith and Lance screaming the dot that showed the pod vanished as the com went eerily silent.

  “KEITH! LANCE!” Allura shouted out in desperation. No one heard how the door to the bridge opened.

No reply.

The solar flare hit over them thru the wormhole making the ship quake and all screens flicker. Allura closed the wormhole fast. The screens flickered slightly before they returned to normal.

  “What’s going on?” Hunk asked there he stood clinging to one of the chairs “Where’s Keith and Lance?” All of them spun around to stare at him. Hunk looked a bit ruffled still, ears folded back in worry, but he was dressed and got to his feet when the ship got steady again.

  “They went on a mission to fix a ship in distress; we just lost contact when a solar flare hit their pod.”

  “It wasn’t just any solar flare it was an X45...” Coran said staring at the numbers that blinked back at him on the screen. “The pod can’t take that much.”

  “Where are they? We need to find them!” Hunk shouted grabbing the seat hard enough that his claws broke the fabric.

  “We don’t know, Hunk, the solar flare messed up with the readings.” Allura said in a defeated voice, Hunk’s ears fell and he stared at the screen of the solar system the red and blue paladin had been in with frightened eyes, Keith was there, he felt his heart squeeze in pain and his stomach knot in unease.

He had been an idiot, letting his feelings make himself bite Keith, claiming him as his mate, who said the human felt the same? Hunk wasn’t sure if he whimpered or not.

  “No!” Pidge shouted “They’re not gone, I won’t believe they’re gone!” the Volucrian shouted clenching her firsts, feathers bristling. “We need to go there and find them.”

  “But I can’t open a wormhole.” Allura said “The asteroid belt is in the way.”

  “Then move the ship there manually and fly over those damned rocks!” Pidge shouted angry tears in her eyes “I will not lose two more of my family!”

 

~Space Bound~

 

 _“Lance Keith! Get in the Wormhole NOW!! An X class Solar flare is moving straight towards you!”_ Allura shouted into the com. Jolting both Keith and Lance who had been flying in silence.

  “What?!” they both shout in reply, Lance cursed loudly in pitched noises and pushed the pod forward harder making it groan.

 _“Lance Keith you got to hurry!”_ Allura shouted

  “I’m driving the fastest I can these pods weren’t built for speed!” Lance shouted back, stress and fear making his heart pump faster. “We’re almost at the asteroids!” but in the middle everything frizzled and Keith yelped when the control panel exploded out in electricity and smoke before them, Lance screamed as the electricity sapped his hands and he let go of the controls as the pod was thrown out of control, screens frizzing in and out of static until everything when black, Keith and Lance was pressed back into the seat as the pod spun wildly, the gravitation from one of the planets grabbed the pod pulling it closer faster. Keith tried to keep his eyes open, but space spun around before him to fast, the planet grew closer and closer and heat filled the pod as it entered the atmosphere. Lance gave away a loud groan as the pressure pushed both of them back into the seats hard. Keith saw the ground get closer.

Everything went black

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this is just plain filth, how did i do it?  
> Let me just say I had to stop and do other shit several times when i wrote the sex scene  
> and i have no idea how i did it... thank you fanfictions!
> 
> Oh dear, Hunk is worried about about the bond bite he gave Keith and Keith is worried about receiving it (Let the angst begin ewe)
> 
> Solar flare scale, x class is bad! really really bad, it can have fatal effects on the earth also the only class that goes over 9 in scale


	10. Survival, Arguing and Sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things starts badly and get worse too fast.  
> Sick Keith and stressed Lance coming  
> *evil laughter*  
> Let the angst begin  
> (Long chapter is long)

**Chapter 9**

_Survival, Arguing and Sickness_

 

He knew his heat was removing his hesitation and worry from what he was doing, he knew that, but still he was vice enough to not feel bad about it.

Keith was so beautiful there he lied under him, body flushed red, Hunk loved the smell that came from the salty skin, the stronger scent of the ships body wash and shampoo, but under it the neutral scent of cactus flowers, faint iron and the smell the air had before a thunderstorm, that was so much Keith. Hunk nipped at the skin that tasted of salt and arousal, the air was heavy with it. Yet despite his better judgement he had bitten, calming the human as his mate, without knowing if he felt the same way. He was no better than the aliens who wanted a bed mate and would kidnap humans and lower aliens or buy them from traffickers and slave traders.

The fact that the bed had been empty when he woke up, as his heat started to ebb out, faster now when he had managed to mate someone, was enough of a telltale of what the human thought of the entire thing.

 

Hunk stared at the screen before him that showed the solar system and the faint dot that showed where the pod had been when they lost contact. He wished with his entire heart that Keith and Lance would be okay, that the pod hadn’t crashed into an asteroid and broken down in dead space. There were several possibilities, the pod could have shut down hurling into the asteroids from the momentum, making the only thing keeping the human and Squamae alive, the life system in the suits, unless the solar flare had knocked out that too. He gnawed at his lower lip as his leg jumped on the ground in stress, his ears was flat against his head and had been ever since he’d gotten to the bridge and his tail was fluffed up.

  “Hunk...” Pidge said trying to calm him, Hunk looked up at her, his heart still hurt painfully and his stomach was still in knots, he should probably eat something after not eating anything for two days, he had found the dropped bowl of goo on the floor when he sat up and blinked at it for several moments, not knowing how it got there. But he wasn’t hungry, rather he couldn’t eat, he was too wrung up in nerves.

  “Have you found anything on the pod, Coran?” Hunk asked the old Altean shook his head.

  “Sadly not, that solar flare whipped them of the map.”

  “We’re three and a half quintant away from the solar system.” Allura spoke hands gripping the pillars at her sides hard. “We won’t get there in time if they are in dire need of saving if they are stuck in outer space.”

  “Lance has as well as you two trained in the field simulator, he knows how to survive if they crash to a planet.” Coran said, trying to make the conversation more hopeful.

  “Yeah, well during the field simulation if we die we wake up, and his time isn’t remarkably good either!” Hunk whined

  “Maybe Keith has some survival knowledge; he’s been on his own for a long time, right?” Pidge piped in

  “We can only hope for the best.” Allura spoke “But be ready for the worst.” The atmosphere grew sombre, as the ship flew the fastest it could.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Smoke rose from the pod, as the cloud of sand and rocks fell back down after being flung up in the air at the pod’s crash into the ground. Sot covered the sides and some part still glowed bright from the heat of entering the atmosphere flames licking the former white structure.  
The front screen was shattered open as is hadn’t been dematerialized in time and one engine lied broken off shattered further away along with other debris from where the pod first had hit before spinning and tumbling until it got half buried under the pale sand, coming to a sudden halt, making a high plume of black smoke billow out from it.

 

Lance groaned and slowly blinked his eyes opened, his mouth was dry and full of something that tasted like sand.

He slowly pulled himself onto all four spitting out the sand that gotten in to his mouth with a disgusted grimace as he coughed for breath, his body shook in strain and his side and knee throbbed in pain.  
He rolled over to his back panting for air in shuddering gasps, gills opening on their own will before they closed again when the air was to dry, the blue star shone harshly on him there it was in the middle of the solar system; Lance squinted up at the white sky, everything was to bright!

Lance pushed himself up with a groan, coughing again as he got to a sitting position, hissing in pain and moving his hand to his side, he looked down at it when he felt it growing sticky and saw his scales covered in green, oh.

Great, he was bleeding.

 

The smell of smoke reached his nose as a chilled wind blew him in the face making him lift his eyes and stiffen as he saw the wrecked smoking and burning pod.

  “Human?!” he called out getting to his feet and stumbling slightly as the world spun at his sudden movements and his knee shouted out in complaint at the sudden pressure. “Human!” Lance shouted louder, hissing lightly as it made the wound at his side hurt, no reply “ _KEITH!_ ” nothing.

Lance looked around but didn’t see Keith on the ground. Okay so he hadn’t gotten thrown from the pod like he himself had, Lance concluded as he turned to face the pod again and rushed forward the best he could with his complaining knee and hurting side. His feet skidded as he walked up the pile of earth and sand that buried the front of the pod.

Lance felt ice fill his veins when he saw the human, Keith lay stretched out over the control panel unmoving. “Hey! Keith!” Lance said and climbed inside the smoking pod, placing his hands on Keith’s shoulder and pushed him back to lie against the chair. Blood was running down the right side of Keith’s face; that was twisted in pain. A cut on his left cheek that smudged blood and sot over the pale skin and Lance saw how the bodysuit was dark on the upper part of his thigh just below the belt that was red with blood. “Keith!” Lance called loudly again, a low groan left the human and Lance sighed in relief when he saw how Keith’s eyelids twitched as a puff of air left his lips, he was still alive. “Keith! Hey wake up!” Lance called giving Keith’s shoulders a hard shake, making Keith whine low in his throat but made no sign of waking. “By the stars do I have to do everything myself?” Lance groaned as he took hold under Keith’s armpits and started to lift only making Keith cry out in pain, and Lance first now saw that his right arm hung limply and in a weird angle at his side, his shoulder was dislocated.

Lance grimaced and changed grip as he pulled Keith carefully up before placing him over his shoulder. He took a deep breath before he climbed out from the pod, a low whine left the human at the harsh jostle. Lance looked around at the crash site, pillars of grey blue rocks and cliffs stood not so far from them and he saw a pale forest like thing in the other direction, the leaves were white while the trunks were deep blue almost black, he looked back to the grey cliffs and found an alcove that went into the cliff and created a small cave, it was enough for the two of them Lance thought and nodded; it was enough of shelter for now.

 

Lance moved over to the alcove slowly, the sand kept pushing away from his feet as he walked, making it harder to walk causing his knee burn with strain, but as he got closer the flat cliffs took over the sand. He gingerly placed Keith on the flat smooth ground, sinking down with a groan and panted for air as he stretched his knee out, taking a moment to catch his breath before he started to remove Keith’s armour and helmet to get a better look of the damage the human received in the crash, leaving Keith in nothing but the under suit.

All Lance could see was that he gotten a nasty looking bump to the head that was bleeding, the blood ran down along the side of his face and over his ear, the cut on his cheek was red and irritated, the wound on his thought needed to get a look what he was to do with the dislocated shoulder Lance didn’t know.

He sighed harshly. Now when they both were relatively in safety did all bruises and wounds over his body called out loudly all at once making the Squamae groan and curl up there he sat, panting for air due to the pain, he gingerly pressed his hand against the wound on his side again, making his already slightly green hand greener.

He blinked when green blood rolled down the bridge of his nose and dropped down from the tip dotting the ground; Lance blinked again and moved his other hand to his face finding a cut on his forehead, over his left eyebrow. The cut had cracked some of his scales making some of them fall to the ground when he touched the wound, a hiss left him at the spike of pain.

Lance looked to the opening of the alcove and sighed tiredly, before he rose up slowly back to his feet, sending a worried look towards Keith; who breathed slowly, face relaxed apart from his eyebrows that still were furrowed in pain.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Lance left the shelter of the cave, he walked up to the smoking pod and wrenched open the door of the loading space to gather the stuff that had been loaded on the pod, he didn’t know what they contained, but they would likely need everything if they were to survive this, until Allura and the others found them.

Lance took a big box pressing the button that made it hover and cheered when it worked. He pushed the box towards the alcove, pushing it to the back before going to get another.  
He had ignored the pain in his side and knee when he pushed box after box to the alcove, now when he was done, did he let himself sink to the ground panting for air. He grabbed his side and winched in pain as he stretched out his knee. He looked at down himself and saw how the armour and belt already had started to turn green from the blood that had pushed thru the under suit and dripped down, smudging the white armour.

Lance let himself have another pause to catch his breath before he pulled himself to his feet and started to dig thru the boxes.  
He found food that was nothing but energy bars in different taste, all made from the same goo Coran cooked up to them, several water bottles, most boxes were full of things they couldn’t use such as a wrench and screwdriver, the pod was beyond saving. It didn’t take long before he found a box with blankets and three first aid kits stocked with bandages and patches, he cheered and took what he found and placed them next to Keith on the ground.

 

Lance took off his own armour and wrung himself out from his own under suit to get a better look at the wounds that littered his body; there was a bad looking cut at his side, not so deep that it would need stitched, he had probably cut himself on the screen of the pod when he got thrown outside. Lance grabbed a bottle of water and a towel he found along with the blankets and started to clean the wound before he took out the disincentive bottle from the first aid kit and put it around the wound hissing in pain when he accidentally touched the wound, before he placed a patch over the wound, before he started to bandage his torso to keep the wound protected. He bound the under suit’s arms around his waist as he looked at himself, a cut on his arm got disinfected and bandaged and a bad looking bruise on his shoulder got patched up before he looked for something with a reflective surface to take care of the cuts and scrapes on his face, he patched up the cut on his forehead pulling his hair out of the way before he placed the patch there.  
Lance looked down at his knee, prodding gently at it before a bit harder to determine how bad it was, it wasn’t bleeding since his fingers didn’t turn green, but he might have sprained it badly the conclusion he took was to bandaged the outside of the under suit to stiffen his knee up so it could rest without his now limited movement.

Lance cast a look to Keith and bit his lip, he had no idea how human anatomy worked and Keith was still out cold, so he couldn’t help. Lance picked up the first aid kid and looked around in it; he hoped nothing in it would harm the human more.

Lance grabbed the bottle of water and a new towel before he started to clean up the cut on Keith’s cheek, disinfecting the skin around it before patching it up and continued to cleaned the head wound and bandaged it without getting hair to rest against it, which was a bit troublesome with Keith’s long hair.

Lance looked at the wound on Keith’s lower hip and sighed as he started to remove the pod suit to get a better look at it, he only got to bare one shoulders when he caught sight of the bandage that was covering it, and he saw how it already had bleed thru in a brown red in an arch, clearly the blood had dried.  
He knew that arch, had seen it before.  
Lance forced his teeth together as he pulled more of the suit away seeing nips and hickeys all over Keith’s pale skin.

 _Hunk what the Quiznak?_ Lance shouted loudly in his head.  
He felt his breathing grow harsher as he glared at each hickey and bruise that littered Keith’s pale chest, pulling the suit down harsher than strictly needed, a pained whine left Keith when his dislocated shoulder got moved a hard pull, making Lance stop before he pushed his anger away and continued gently till he got to the wound, it was a deep looking gash, Lance eyed it with worry, it might need stitches, but Lance wasn’t sure. The wound bleed strongly making Lance grimaced at the strong smell of iron that hit. Lance grabbed the bottle of water and emptied the rest out over the wound and pressed the towel against it, to suck up the water and blood before he removed the towel to get a better look at the wound, it was deep. He looked at the first aid kid, but he hadn’t found a needle in it, so he disinfected around the wound the best he could before patched it up and bandaged it hard to put pressure on it before dressing Keith in the under suit again. Lance’s eyes fell on the dislocated shoulder, how was he to fix that? Lance eyed it for a long moment before deciding to leave it as it was; once Keith woke up he could deal with it himself, he knew his body better.

Lance picked up one of the blanket and spread it out on the ground, before he gingerly moved Keith on to it and put a second blanket over the human before he took the third and rolled it to a pillow and placed it under Keith’s head, before Lance took the last blanket and placed it over his own shoulders.

Lance looked to Keith once again before he took off his helmet and tired the com, only loud hissing and spitting static returned.

“Great, this is just great.” Lance grumbled as he placed it on the ground and looked out thru the opening of the cave, a deep sigh left him as he leaned against one of the boxes and closed his eyes to get some rest.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith woke up to a world of pain.

Pain throbbed in time with his heartbeat and his whole body felt like a gigantic bruise, he groaned and tilted his head to the side. It hurt like hell, his thigh burned and his right shoulder and arm was numb and cold, like it had fallen asleep. Other bruises hissed at him, some in time with his heartbeat and he groaned again tilting his head to the other side, fuck everything hurt, and his left shoulder burned from Hunk’s claim bite, guess the healing and numbing spray had wore off.  
That’s was just fucking fantastic.

 

  “Hey, you awake?” a voice asked from his side, Keith grimaced and slowly blinked his eyes open finding a blurry image of Lance looking back down at him. The Squamae had a patch on his forehead that was slightly smudged with green and the blue eyes shone with badly hidden worry.

  “...Lance?” Keith asked in confusion, as he blinked the world into focus and looked up at the roof of the cave. “Where are we?” he croaked out.

  “Beats me.” Lance said and shrugged “One of the planets in the solar system.” Keith slowly pushed himself up but cried out in pain when his dislocated shoulder moved, he crashed back to the blanket grimacing and breathing shakily thru his teeth. “Hey, don’t move, you’re hurt.” Lance said, but Keith grabbed his own arm but sat up properly anyway on the second try, hissing between his teeth as he looked at his dislocated shoulder with a pinched face. “What did is just tell you.” Lance groaned.

  “What happened?” Keith asked turning to look at Lance who was frowning at him, before his face relaxed and he sighed.

  “You don’t remember?” Lance tilted his head to the side giving him a studying look.

  “I remember Allura shouting for us to get away... then the controls went out and you lost control of the ship...” Keith grimaces moving his movable arm to place his hand at his head only to flinch when he touched the bandaged bump, before he gingerly placed his hand over it “I can’t- remember anything else...” he turns to give Lance a strained look.

  “The solar flare blew the controls.” Lance said and nodded outside “the pod is wrecked, and the communication down, I’ve tried the helmet but nothing, I might be able to make something, but I’m not sure. Tech is not really my thing, it’s Pidge’s and Hunk’s, but who knows how long it will take before the others finds us?”

  “How long have we been here?”

  “I don’t know a couple of vargas..? This planet seems to have very slow spin of its own axis, so it could be more.”

  “Then I better fix _this_.” Keith bites out and returned his attention to his dislocated shoulder; he looked contemplating before he grabbed his arm and placed it between his knees at his elbow and grabs it with them.

  “What... are you doing?” Lance asked in a tight voice. Keith looked around before he grabs the blanket he used as a pillow and bites hard into the fabric as he grabbed his shoulder and pulled backwards with his body and pushed with his hand, a sickening pop echoed thru the cave, making the scales and fins on Lance’s body stand on end. Keith’s breath hitched on a choked scream that was muffled by the blanket. “KEITH!” Lance shouted in a stressed voice. Keith curled in on himself fingers digging into his now relocated shoulder as his arm lay limply before him. A string of muffled curses left Keith as he tried to calm his breathing again, still biting into the blanket, before he spat it out.

  “Ugh, how I hate to do that.” Keith grumbled. “Do we have a sling or something?” he asked

  “What the hell did you _do_?!” Lance asked in a pitched voice as he picked up a piece of cloth and handed it over to Keith who quickly fixed it to a sling for his right arm to rest in, to let his shoulder rest.

  “I relocated my shoulder.” Keith stated matter-of-factly and pushed himself to his feet, hissing in pain as the skin around the wound on his thigh moved. Lance scowled up at him.

  “I told you not to move! You’re hurt far worse than me, lie down _right now_.”

  “I’m not gonna sit around and do nothing.” Keith said and turned to face Lance who still sat leaning against the box. “We need to get a fire going.”

  “Uh, why? We don’t need a fire.” Lance said as if it was fact.

  “We need warmth, these blankets can keep it surprisingly well, but we need a fire, it’s the key to survival.”

  “I have survived the field simulator without a fire. We don’t need it!” Lance snapped back

  “You grew up in water and you’re a fish! I‘m human, I need a fire.” Keith said and turned around to halt out of the cave. He hissed at the blinding light, before his eyes got used to the brightness and he looked around and saw the forest further away he started walking in it’s direction. Keith heard how Lance gave away a shout and stumbled out of the cave after him.

  “You need to rest!” Lance shouted! “Not to move around and make your wounds worse! You can get sick!”

  “It’s fine!” Keith called back and kept walking, he cast a look to the wrecked pod, it was still smoking badly and the fire still licked at the metal, the big plume of smoke was probably visible from space.

  “Why must you humans be so quiznaking stubborn!?” he hears Lance complain loudly behind him standing at the alcove of the cave.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith has walked half the way to the forest and it still don’t seem to come any closer, his thigh hurt in pain and he’s sure it’s bleeding again, but he doesn’t care, he needs to get fire wood.

He’s panting harshly and shallowly once he reaches the forests edge, placing a shaking hand on the thick dark bark of one of the trees, to catch his breath; his leg is jittery from the strain, and he can feel the trickle of blood that runs down it, his head is pounding in pain making the world blur out in black and white and colourful dots dancing before his vision. _Maybe I should have listened to him_... Keith thinks aimlessly as he bends down to gather the branches that cover the pale grass ground... he thinks its grass.

He stops when his arms are full of fire wood; all from tiny sticks to bigger logs.  
A lightly chilled wind blows at him, making him shiver harshly before he starts to move again back towards the cave.  
Which way was it now again?  
Keith looks around in confusion before he sees the alcove and starts to move as another gust of warmer wind blows at him.  
Was it always this cold? He shivers again.

Keith is walking slowly, slightly hunched forward, but he’s moving. The sand suddenly gives out under him sending him tumbling down the sandy hill, rolling down before he harshly lands on his upper back wheezing as the air is punched from his lungs. The firewood scatters around him, as the world spins above him like the way water can distort a reflection.

  “ _Shit!_ ” he hears Lance shout and then a shadow falls over him “You **idiot**.” Lance snaps; Keith finds himself quickly hoisted up which makes the world lurch all over again and Keith suddenly feel sick as his knees refuses to carry his weight.

  “I’m gonna throw up-” he chokes out with a groan.

  “What? Uh-! No, no, no, no, no, no.” Lance says loudly as he pulls Keith along. Keith knows he’s not gonna manage to keep it down. He stumbles and yup there it is, he feels it push its way up his throat, he pushes weakly away from Lance’s hold as his stomach clenches and he empties it’s content all over the sand, he distantly hear Lance making gagging noise at the sour smell. Keith spits and dry heaves before he’s spitting again, a groan leaves him when he’s done, the world is spinning again “Blech! That’s disgusting- ugh _it stinks_.” Lance grimaces and kicks sand over the vomit before he pulls Keith along towards the cave.

  “Fire wood...” Keith mumbles, voice slightly slurred. Lance halts to look at Keith more critically placing a hand on his cheek that’s warmer than normal and slightly flushed, his pupils seems to have trouble deciding if the way they grow or shrink, it’s making Lance frown.

  “You hit your head worse than I thought... **Quiznak**.” He starts to move Keith again who whines and slurs about fire wood again struggling against Lance’s hold “I will get it, once I have you lying down and resting.” Lance hisses. It seems to satisfy the human who stops his weak fight against Lance’s hold, and follows the best he can.

Lance sit’s Keith on the blanket gently, he hands him a bottle of water and a energy bar, he makes sure Keith drinks, the human swallows most of the water even if most of it runs down his jaw and dampens the collar of the under suit before he takes back the bottle and hands Keith the energy bar, Keith can sit up on his own, that’s good, Lance thinks as he eyes the human wearily as he slowly eats.

  “I’ll be right back.” Lance says getting a hum from Keith and rises up and walks over to the opening of the cliff. He hesitates before he leaves to gather the fire wood Keith gathered, when he returns to the cave Keith is fiddling with the wrapper mindlessly, he looks paler than before and his bangs are sticking to his forehead with sweat. “I’m back; here you have your stupid fire wood.” Lance says and places the pile of sticks on the floor, his back is to Keith who looks up at him with feverish eyes.

  “What happened?” Keith asks; voice filled with confusion, behind him.

  “You fell.” Lance replies putting the wood in size determined piles.

  “Wouldn’t we be on the ship then? Where are we? I don’t recognize this place.” Lance freezes in what he’s doing to turn and look at Keith who is looking around with an anxious and confused face.

  “Keith?” Lance leaves the sticks and logs to move closer to Keith, who turns to looks at him blinking.

  “What happened to you? You’re all beaten up?” Keith asks in honest confusion. What the Quiznak is going on? Lance feels worry swirl stronger in his stomach

  “We crashed with the pod after a solar flare cut off the controls, remember?” Keith blinks no recognition in the violet eyes.

  “Oh, okay.” Keith says and returns his interest to the wrapping. Lance places the blanket over his shoulders, which makes Keith look at him in confusion, before he sees the blanket “Thank you mister Squamae, sir.” Keith says and he smiles at Lance, a genuine one. That makes Lance halt all over again. _Sir? Mister? What the Quiznak?_

  “Keith... what are you talking about?”

  “You know my name?” Keith asked in confusion before he blinked and gave away a winch moving a hand to his head. “Ugh...” he blinks and lifts his head to look at Lance who is worrying his lip. “What are you looking at, Lance?” the Squamae signs in relief before he stiffens and grabs Keith’s face to get a better look at him

  “You remember who I am?” Keith nods slowly “Do you remember where we are?” Keith nods again. “Oh thank the stars.” Lance let’s go of him and sighs.

  “What are you going on about?”

  “You fell earlier when you got back, after getting that stupid fire wood and you didn’t remember where you where, you called me sir! Not that I had anything against it, but it was so unlike you that it was... kind of alarming.”

  “Well I’m fine now.” Keith said and made to move only to be pushed back down by Lance.

  “You are **not** moving.” Lance growled “You need rest.”

  “I’m not gonna lie around and do _nothing_!” Keith snapped.

  “That’s **exactly** what you’re gonna do.” Lance growled again “Just lied down and sleep, nothings gonna happen, and you’re body needs rest.”

  “I’m not weak!” Keith hissed as Lance pushed him down to a lying position and tucked the blanket around him to keep him warm.

  “Whatever you say, human.” Lance grumbled before he pushed Keith’s head down against the pillow, avoiding the bump “Sleep.” He ordered. Keith growled, but to Lance’s relief didn’t he fight it. It didn’t take long before Keith’s breathing levelled out and his body relaxed as sleep took him.

Lance sighed and sank down to the ground to sit, he slowly reached out to stroke some of Keith’s sweaty hair from his face, only to halt when he felt the heat that radiated from the human, Keith always run warm, from the few times he’d touched him, but this was worryingly hot, a shiver shook thru Keith as he panted slightly face twisting in pain as he rolled his head to the side with a low grunt. Lance stared at him for a moment before he dug out a thermostat from the first aid kit and pressed a button that revealed a cart of races, Lance scrolled long before he found the symbol for human and pressed it before sticking it under Keith’s tongue and closing his mouth. It didn’t take long before the thermostat biped and Lance took it out only to almost drop it when he sat the numbers: 39.5 °C. Lance swallowed hard, and put the thermometer away before he looked at Keith’s wounds and took a deep breath thru his nose, the smell of infection reached his nose and he flinched, he pushed the blanket away and stared at the wound on Keith’s upper tight. Sand and dirt smudged the suit and some of it had grown red with blood.

  “Quiznak!” Lance hissed and grabbed a scissor like tool and cut away the suit to get to the wound, he undid the bandage the smell of iron and infection grew stronger almost making him gag. When he bared the wound, did he freeze for a long moment, before he started to move in haste, he grabbed a new bottle of water and washed the wound, maybe a bit harder than needed, making Keith whine in pain. “Sorry, sorry.” Lance apologized as he kept working until the wound was clean of blood and stinking pus, the smell of infection still hung over the wound, he poured water over the wound again and pressed a clean towel over it before removing it, the skin around the open wound was red and irritated and he saw how blood already was growing along with more pus. “Quiznaking Quiznak.” Lance hissed as he placed the wetted the towel and placed it over the wound before he bandaged the leg again, this time over the body suit. Lance placed the blanket over Keith again before eyeing him in growing worry. _Fevers are bad, infections are bad, and fevers due to infections are horrible. Will he make it thru this? Oh stars, Hunk’s gonna kill me if I let his mate die!_ Lance felt panic grow stronger as he rocked back and forth, muttering under his breath.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Lance woke up to the sound of the wind howling outside and the rattle of sand being blown against the cliff, along with the sound of someone rummaging thru the boxes... wait what? He opened his eyes; everything was in a slightly purple tone and one look outside showed that the shadows had grown long. Lance let his eyes fall to Keith only to jerk his head upright when the blanket was empty; he looked around hare nought to make his vision dark at the edges before he saw Keith, standing before one of the boxes, a blanket over his shivering shoulders as he rummage thru the box with one hand.

  “WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOVING AROUND?!” Lance shrieked making Keith jump and turn to look at him in surprise. “You need to lie down and rest! You’re _sick_!”

  “I’m fine.” Keith grumbled out returning his interest to the box only to hesitate before he started to rummage thru it again.

  “You are ANYTHING but FINE! You have a fever! You’re wound on your tight is infected and as far as I know you still have a bad hit to the head which is causing you memory problems!”

  “I’m fine.” Keith said again.

  “No you’re not!” Lance shouted “Get over here and lie down and rest NOW! It’s an order!” Keith slammed the lid of the box close loudly before he spun around to glare at Lance.

  “Order? You’re not the boss of me!” Keith snapped.

  “I’m a Squamae! I have the right of the hierarchy to order you to do as I say!” Lance shouted “And I order you to lie down and rest!” pointing at the blankets on the floor that was Keith’s provisional bed. Keith bristled and his nostrils flared as anger grew on his face.

  “Really? You’re REALLY GONNA PULL THAT ARGUMENT?!” Keith shouted “Are you only doing this because you see me as weak? Because I am not!” Keith snarled “I know how to take care of myself!”

  “Clearly not.” Lance snorted and crossed his arms.

  “What is your problem?!” Keith shouted

  “My- _. My_ problem!?” Lance asked placing his hand on his chest “My problem is that all of THIS is **your** fault. And also the reason to why we’re stranded on this quiznaking planet to begin with!”

  “How is **_this_** , my fault!?” Keith asked loudly, glaring at Lance.

  “YOU _STOLE_ SHIRO FROM US!” Lance shouted “IF IT HADN’T BEEN FOR **YOU.** HE WOULD STILL BE WITH US AND I WOULN’T BE STUCK HERE ON A DESERTED PLANET WIHT A STINKING **HUMAN**!” Lance huffed harshly for breath. Keith stared at him with wide eyes and Lance didn’t care about the hurt that flashed over Keith’s face until it consorted to anger.

  “ **MY** FAULT? I _NEVER_ ASKED FOR HIM TO TAKE ME IN FROM THE STREET! I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS!” Keith snarled. Lance sneered and pointed at Keith.

  “No, but you seem to love where you ended up, after all, you humans aren’t good for anything than _pleasing_ and _work_ , say did you **like** what Hunk did to you? I bet you did. If the BONDING BITE IS ANYTHING TO GO BY!” Lance spoke in a cold voice at first but he shouted in the end. Keith stiffened.

  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Keith bite out

  “Oh don’t act as if you don’t know what I’m talking about; I’ve seen it and **all the other marks he left on you!** ”

  “Don’t bring _Hunk_ into this.” Keith hissed. Lance only laughed at that.

  “Oh I’m not; he was only high on heat. Not his fault. He wouldn’t claim you for the world if he’d been in the right mind.” Lance said in a cold uncaring voice.

  “DON’T YOU THINK I **KNOW** THAT ALREADY?!” Keith shouted.

  “What the Quiznak do _you_ know?” Lance growled the faint blue of his eyes turned black as his pupils glowed blue, his teeth had grown longer during the argument, long and sharp, Lance’s fins stood on end and the spikes on them was sharp as needles, he was breathing harshly, making his gills stand open wide and the anger made his body vibrate “You’re nothing but a stinking, egoistic, stupid **Human**!” Lance snarled glaring at Keith who stared back with watery feverish eyes, shaking from both the chills of the fever and the fear that gripped him, as his instincts screamed for him to run from the predator before him.

Lance stormed out from the cave.

Keith took a shaky breath as he slowly but stiffly hunched forward a bit, tears ran down his cheeks against his will, but he was to tired and cold to care about it. He hugged around himself not realizing the blanket had fallen to the ground during the argument.

  “Fire... I- I need to make a fire...” Keith mumbled as he moved over to the wood he’d gotten earlier, he gathered them in a pyramid like pile before he got up and found something that looked like a lighter, it shot sparks when he clicked the button. It didn’t take long before a small flame grew and grew as it started to munch on the wood and sticks. Keith put on bigger sticks as he sat down on the blanket his chest hurt and his breath was fast and shallow; he wasn’t sure if it was because of the argument or the fever... he mindlessly looked into the growing fire before him. It spread a warm yellow light in the otherwise cold looking cave along with warmth.  
Keith barley registered that the world outside turned purple and greyish as the planet kept spinning, tears still fell from his eyes, but he was too tired to care about them, letting them fall down his dirty cheeks leaving clean gleaming trails.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Lance stormed out from the cave fuming; he wasn’t thinking about which way he went, he just needed to get away from that infuriating human. Who did he think he was? Stupid human!

Lance blinked when the smell of water reached his nose and he looked up to see a lake before him, the water was clear and still, reflecting the sky like a mirror. Lance moved over to it and dipped some of his fingers into it before sniffing at them.

  “Salt water...” he took a taste “It’s _perfect_!” he cheered and took of the remaining part of his under suit, until the only thing covering him was his skin and scales.

Lance smirked and dove into the water swimming downwards, it was way deeper than he first thought, he took a deep breath thru his gills and shrilled in pleasure at the feel of water circulating thru them, it had been so long since he had been able to do this, the pool on the castle worked fine, but it always gave him a headache if he breathed to much of it. He swam deeper, the water was clear and some underwater plants grew here and there, but no animals. Lance reached the bed of the lake, it was made from the same sand as they had crashed in, Lance sank down to stand at it, he wiggled his feet into it and chuckled before he spun around and fell to his back nuzzling and rubbing into the sand, to get his scales clean and healthy and to get the old dying ones away to be replaced with new ones.

  “Ohhh!” he moaned in ecstasy “I haven’t done this in ages.” He grinned and rolled over to his stomach and sent a big cloud of sand up in the water.

Lance stilled after a while lying on his stomach eyes closed as he felt the sand fall back down, most of the cloud landed on him.  
He hummed in relief and looked up at the surface of the lake, the sky was a deep lavender and some of the stars had already appeared, he saw the blue grey moon they’re been on before the solar flare and storm reflect the sunlight, it looked so small. His wound still hurt, but he could handle it, they healed as the bandage kept the sand away, so he wouldn’t get sick.

Sick...

Lance felt himself stiffen and his back fin and ears stood up high on end as he jerked into a sitting position.

  “QUIZNAK! I’M SO QUIZNAKING STUPID!” Lance shouted as he pushed himself up towards the surface with strong strides, which torpedoed him thru the water. “ _He’s sick_! Quiznak! Quiznaking Quiznak! And I snapped at him! _STARS_!”

Lance broke the surface with a loud splash and jumped like a dolphin before he swam over to the edge and pushed himself up from the water and shook himself dry before he took on the suit again, fully this time, in fast moments, he didn’t have time to waste.

  “Please don’t be dead.” Lance mumbled over and over as he ran the fastest he could towards the cave, the world turned black and white the moment the sun vanished behind the horizon, making Lance stumble now when he barley could see, he blinked and it didn’t take long before he could see again, he started running again, a gentle yellow orange light fell out flickering from the opening of the cave, colouring the sand and flat cliffs yellow. Lance stopped in the alcove and looked inside.

A fire burned close to the bed he made Keith rest in, the flames flickered making the shadows move, but it wasn’t the flames that made his breath hitch it was Keith’s hunched form that was shaking and shivering from shaky and shallow breaths and chills from the fire.

  “Keith...” Lance breathed out, the human slowly lifted his head and looked at Lance with red rimmed eyes for a moment before he looked away and seemed to shrink in on himself as he stared at the fire instead. Lance let his shoulders slump and he sighed, he caught sight of the blanket and picked it up from the ground before moving towards Keith and placed it over his shoulders, before he sat down next to him, making Keith flinch and subconsciously leaning away. “Keith.” The human flinched again.

  “Why are you here, Lance?” Keith asked in a thin voice grabbing one end of the blanket pulling closer around him, like a shield.

  “I’m... I’m sorry.” Lance said looking at Keith with honest eyes; Keith didn’t look back.

  “Why? You only said the truth.” Lance blinked

  “What? No, Keith. I- I didn’t! I was stressed, and tired, and I snapped at you for no reason.” Lance placed his hand hesitantly on Keith’s back. “In the field simulator we only have ourselves to think about, only ourselves to care about, and I’m not on my own out here, you’re here, and you’re hurt and sick... I didn’t have the right to shout at you. _I’m sorry_.” Keith turned to look up at Lance with shiny eyes, the light from the fire made his violet eyes seem warmer, but it also made the flush on his face stand out more, and made the dark circles under his eyes stand out more against his pale skin.

  “Lance...” he croaked out, voice thick of emotions. Keith suddenly shivered harshly and Lance wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not, but he thought Keith got paler; he crashed against Lance shaky and erratic breaths. “I- I- I don’t feel- feel good-” Keith choked out before he started to gasp for air, as if he couldn’t breathe.

  “Keith!?” Lance called out in fright and worry. He moved a hand to Keith’s neck to feel his pulse, it was slow but erratic. Keith shook in his arms; eyes open as he stared up at the roof of the cave, sweat making his forehead and face shiny as it rolled down. “I got you, come on buddy, hey, you’re gonna be fine, Keith, can you hear me?”

  “I- I can’t- wha- what?” Keith was rambling incoherent words “It’s cold.” he then managed to get out. “Why is it so cold?”

  “You’re sick. I got you buddy, the others will be here soon.” _I hope_ Lance said as he pulled Keith closer to him, hugging the shaking human who was blinking rapidly.

  “I- I- _Lance_?” Keith asked sounding scared and weak.

  “I’m here, I’m here.” Lance repeated as he pulled Keith closer. “You’re gonna be fine.”

  “I... I don’t feel fine...” Keith panted out, voice slightly strained as he forced himself to speak “I can’t feel anything!” Keith took shaky breaths, body stiffening he took several gulps of breath as his hand grabbed at Lance’s hurt knee making the Squamae hiss in pain “Find- find Shiro for me...” Keith breathed out before he went limp.

  “Keith?” Lance asked slowly. Keith’s head lolled to the side. “Keith!” Lance shouted “No, no, no, no, no. Buddy, come on! **Wake up**!” Lance shouted, he moved his hand to Keith’s neck again, feeling a faint still erratic pulse. “You got to wake up, come on, you’re stronger than this.” Lance wasn’t one to cry often, but he felt the tears slowly start to roll down his cheeks. “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.” He mumbled out. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry... please, wake up.” he repeated it over and over like a mantra, hand still pressed to Keith’s pulse point to make sure the human was still alive.

Panic pounding in his chest, making him zero in on nothing else but Keith’s heart beat.

 

~Space Bound~

 

The sound of engines pulled him from his deeper haze, blue lights flashed into the cave and then he thought he heard voices.

 _“I FOUND THEM!”_ a voice called, Lance opened his eyes slowly, the world was a blur of colours before him and blue light. “ _LANCE!_ ” he blinked again, looking up at the three people who were before him. They were dressed in white and black and had blue lights on their suits.

  “See... I told you they would find us...” Lance mumbled as the panic let go of him, leaving him wrung out and tired, he collapsed to the ground too tired to move. The voices spoke some more, sounding stressed before he felt himself being lifted from the ground “Keith... he’s sick...” Lance mumbled.

 _“It’s okay, you’re both gonna be okay.”_ A warm deep voice that he knew spoke.

_Hunk_

The next thing he snapped up from the world around him was being lowered onto something soft; then a chilled air blew over him.

_“We’ll be here when you wake up.”_

Sleep took him.

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grabs chest* ouch this hurt *wipes a tear from my eye*
> 
> But they're saved!
> 
> Lance is a stressed fish let him rest.  
> (I've passed 100 pages in Word Office... yay!)  
> So sickness/injuries Keith suffered from:  
> Concussion  
> Infection, that lead to Blood poisoning, that lead to Shock.


	11. Talking, Space and Avoider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together and laughs evilly*  
> Let the angst begin

**Chapter 10**

_Talking, Space and Avoider_

 

Hunk sat at the wall watching the two pods with tired eyes, but his ears were folded back and his tail twitched in stressed nerves. Pidge sat next to him tapping away on her computer having one wing folded around him in comfort. Coran stood at Keith’s pod and tapped away on the screen for Keith’s pod, frowning slightly.

  “How are they doing, Coran?” Hunk asked in a thick put slightly pitched voice, the old Altean turned to look at him and gave him a tired smile, as he brought up the screen for Lance’s pod next to him.

  “Lance will wake up in a couple of dobashes.” Coran said as he looked back to Keith’s screen “Keith on the other hand... I’m not sure, he had to be put in the pod right away, so we never got to change him into the pod suit, and I don’t want to risk his health by taking him out and redressing him... he will wake up when he’s fully healed.” Coran looked back to Hunk and smiled, Hunk nodded and sighed, shoulders slumping, but he was still slightly stiff.

  “They will be fine, you big dog.” Pidge said and squeezed him with her wing not looking up from the screen of her computer.

  “I know... I know... it’s just... I can’t get that mental image out of my head.” Hunk mumbled.

 

The pod Lance was in hissed open, and a loud groan filled the room as Lance stretched his arms above him and grabbed at empty air before he got a hold of the edge of the pod and pulled himself in a sitting position moving his hand to his face and rubbed over it.

  “Ugh, feel like I’ve fought against the level 11 gladiator with nothing but a spork.” he groaned

  “Hey Lance.” Hunk said making the Squamae look up and smile back before he crawled out from the pod and stretched, some joints popped, he jumped a bit on his hells to get the blood running to wake up faster.

  “Oh, hey. How long was I out?”

  “You and Keith were missing for five quintants before we found you, and then you were in the pod for about five vargas.” Pidge said as she looked up and smiled at him. “You two gave us quite the scare.” Lance stiffened.

  “Keith?” he asked, and turned to face the remaining pod, the one he had been in had returned into the floor. “How is he?”

  “He doesn’t have the pod suit so I can’t see his vitals properly, but he’s stable and healing, the infection that entered his blood from the wound in his thigh is gone, the dislocated shoulder he pushed back in place has healed to along with the head wound, did he hurt his left shoulder?” Coran looked to Lance, who noticed how Hunk stiffened in his peripheral vision; Pidge didn’t seem to notice.

  “Yeah he did, nothing major, just a bad looking scratch.” Lance explained in a dismissive voice causing Coran to nod and returned his attention to the screen. Hunk looked at the Squamae with wide eyes ears perked, Lance caught Hunk’s look and returned a hard cold one, "You and I need to have a talk" he mouthed, the Ursian seemed to shrink there he sat, ears folding back again, but he nodded nonetheless.

Lance stretched again before he clasped his hands together.

  “Well, I’m beat, gonna take a looooong shower and then relax in the pool, call me when he wakes up.”

  “No stress, he won’t wake up in another quintant.” Coran informed, Lance nodded before he left the pod room.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Lance floated in the pool watching the roof as he let his mind wander.

_Find Shiro for me_

Lance stiffened and sank down below the surface, as Keith’s weak, clipped last-words echoed in his mind, filling his head with the fear and stress all over again.  
He starred at the distorted surface with wide eyes, why had Keith asked that of _him_ in his last tick of strength? After all the things he’d said to him? Lance didn’t understand, why did the human ask that of _HIM_?  
Lance thought back on their argument. How would Keith react when he woke up? Lance rubbed his hands over his face and groaned.  
When did everything become so complicated, why was _humans_ so complicated?

Splashing from above made him look up to see how Allura looked down at him, she had changed herself to a Squamae, her scales were a mig of gentle pinks and blues, her markings under her eyes were still there and glowed slightly, she smiled at him.

  “I was looking for you.” she said, voice clear in the water.

  “Why?” Lance asked turning to face her, glad he had decided to keep the swim trunks on.

  “It’s about Shiro.” Lance’s eyes widened as he swam up towards the surface, he broke it and shook his head while Allura changed back to her original form.

  “What about Shiro?” Lance swam up to the edge of the pool and crossed his arms on the edge to look up at her "Have you found anything more on his location?"

  “No, this has to do with Keith, to.” Allura said as she sat on her knees watching him. “I know you’re not a big fan of him.”

  “Kind of... he stole Shiro from us.” Lance looked away with an annoyed exhale.

  “He didn’t.” Allura said in a comforting voice, Lance snapped his head back to stare at her.

  “What, of course he did! Shiro wouldn’t just leave!”

  “Lance, Shiro didn’t just leave, you know he has a big heart. From what I know, Shiro saved Keith from ending up caught by traffickers, and then didn’t want Keith to stay alone.”

  “So... was Blootok right?”

  “ **Quiznak, no.** ” Allura snapped “Shiro and Keith’s relation is not romantic or physical in anyway, it’s platonic and family related, Keith sees Shiro as an older brother, and Shiro, I guess he feels the same. You know how he is.” Lance nodded slowly.

  “Yeah I do...”

  “Humans, are very interesting creatures, don’t you think?” Allura said and smiled, Lance grimaced

  “ **No**. they're not” He said clearly uninterested

  “Their bodies are so frail and they bleed so easily, yet, they can walk miles on broken bones just to get to safety, survive losing an arm or leg, survive in the direst conditions, and fight to the death for those they care about, and yet... they were thrown at the floor of the hierarchy...”

  “ _Everyone_ knows that.” Lance hissed

  “Yes. But no one seems to knows just how caring and kind Humans can be, they take care for smaller animals and treat them with love and kindness, they even care for things that aren’t alive, Father said that if a human names something, or give you a nickname it means they care about you.” Lance looked back at Allura.

  “Why are you telling me this?”

  “I kept an eye on the two of them, you know.” Allura said sitting down on one of the created stones that were here and there among the pools, Lance blinked. “Shiro did tell me what he was gonna do, and I was against it at first, but he didn’t budge on the subject since he didn’t want to drag Keith into our kind of life, it wasn’t safe.” Lance frowned at her. “So he decided to take Keith from the street and care for him, while he himself went off the grid, I kept my eyes on them anyway, just to make sure they were safe, and kept out of trouble.”

  “And you didn’t think about to tell _us_ about it?” Lance asked in a low voice, glaring at Allura who sighed.

  “I had no right keeping the information from you all, but it wasn’t my place to speak. I didn’t know why Shiro decided he was gonna take Keith under his wing, but I do know Shiro cares deeply for him, they both care deeply for each other.” Lance looked away. Allura sighed and got to her feet. “I better get back to the bridge.” And with that she left. Lance looked at the closed door and pushed away from the edge to do a back dive into the water, kicking his feet before diving into the deepest part and crossed his arms, letting the momentum move him around.

  “Ugh! Now I feel even  _worse_ about what I said to him.” Lance groaned before he gave away a shrilled shout of annoyance and pent up emotions, glad that he was the only one in the room.

 

He was getting dressed in his blue pyjamas and robe and stretching his limbs when the someone knocked on the door, he moved over and opened it. Hunk stood there, eyes on the floor and ears dropped. Lance stepped to the side and let Hunk walk inside, the door closed behind them, making the silence grow tense and heavy. Hunk looked like he wanted to do nothing but bolt and avoid the conversation. Lance sighed and crossed his arms, the robe moved silently against the fabric.

  “Hunk, what were you _thinking_?” Lance asked in a tired but pointed voice, Hunk flinched before he sagged and slumped into a sitting position on Lance’s bed.

  “I wasn’t, okay!” he whines

  “Hunk, we both know you are still aware of what you’re doing during your heat, despite you’re head being muddled with instincts, but what in the whole universe got you to quiznaking _claim_ **him**?!” Lance threw out his arms “He’s human! And a male one at that! Nothing good will ever come out of this, and you know it Hunk!”

  “Of course I do! But you know how my hesitation and filter vanishes during my heat! He was so _beautiful_ Lance, and he smelled so good! You should have seen him.”

  “I’d rather **not**!” Lance shrilled crossing his arms again, silence fell over them again “Hunk.” he said in a disapproving voice, the Ursian sighed and looked up at him, with a mortified face, ears flat against his head and pain clear in those brown orbs.

  “I _used_ him, Lance, and I hate that i did, but I hate myself more because I _don’t_ regret it! I won’t act on it if that’s what you’re worried about...” Lance’s disapproving face faltered and pain filled his blue eyes.

  “Hunk-” he started, but Hunk started talking again

  “I’ll be fine, it’s not like he feels the same anyway.” an upset laugh, left Hunk’s lips and he looked down at his knees

  “Will you be able to handle it? A bond bite is more than just a mark after all...” Lance let his arms fall to his sides “It’s a connection between mates... and you Ursians... you mate for _life_.”

  “I’ll be fine, don’t worry, the moment he wakes up, everything will go back to normal, like how it was before I had my heat.” Hunk got to his feet and waved his hands at a still troubled looking Lance

  “What will you tell him if he asks about it?”

  “That it was nothing, but the heat talking.” Hunk said and nodded like he was trying to get himself to believe in those words.

  “Hunk!” Lance stressed

  “Lance, trust me, I’ll be fine.” Hunk moved over to the door, Lance still looked doubtful before he looked away.

  “Okay... _just_ -” Lance sighed “Okay.” He looked back at Hunk who nodded and left the room.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Coran looked up from there he stood, when the pod Keith was in opened with a hiss, a low groan filled the pod room, but Keith didn’t move to sit up. Coran moved over to the opened pod and looked down at the human.

  “Keith?” he asked, the human’s eyebrows scrunched as he slowly blinked his eyes open to blearily look up at Coran, he opened his mouth to say something, but only a choked of croak was all that came out. “How are you feeling?” a groan was all he got in reply as Keith let his head fall to the side and sigh and seemed to fall asleep. “Hey now, no sleeping in the pod once it's done, come on, up you go.” Coran said and tool a hold under Keith’s armpits and lifted the human to a sitting position, Keith grunted and blinked his eyes opened again. Coran were about to let him go when Keith slumped and almost fell. “You are one drowsy human.” Coran chuckled as he gathered Keith in his arms; the human huffed but didn’t seem to complain as he let his head rest under Coran’s jaw.

  “Hey, Coran. I was thinking about installing the cloak in the other hovercraft's as well, can I do it to the pods too?” Pidge suddenly asked as she walked in thru the door of the pod room only to halt at the sight, she blinked. “What are you doing?”

  “Ah number 5, perfect timing, I’m gonna need your help.”

  “Number **_5_**?! I was number 4!”

  “Not anymore, Keith is taller than you; you know I rank you all by height.”

  “ _Dirty worms and ugly snails_ , that’s unfair!” Pidge hissed

  “Now, now, no foul words, Pidge.” Coran said as he walked over to her, still holding a drowsy Keith. “I’m gonna need you to take care of Keith, while I go to the kitchen and make him something to eat.”

  “What do you want me to do? He’s sound asleep.”

  “Not fully, he’s gonna need something to eat and a shower; after the time spent on that planet and in the pod.” Pidge paled. “So I’m gonna ask of you to shower him.” they had left the pod room and walked towards the showers.

  “Uh, no! I won’t do that.” Pidge said stopping and crossed her arms over her chest.

  “I don’t see what the problem is.” Coran said, giving her a confused look, Pidge’s feathers ruffled. “You’re both team mates.” A grunt of annoyance came from Keith

  “I won’t wash him, because that is, according to me, a violation of his personal space, and we both know that Keith is a big fan of his personal space.” Coran sighed in defeat.

  “Then keep him awake till I given him some food, that will get him a bit more alert, so he can do it himself.” Coran said and sat Keith down on the benches in the changing room, he stayed up a bit better this time; Pidge sat down next to Keith to keep him from falling over.

Coran nodded at them and left. A groan came from Keith as he moved a hand to his face rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

  “Ugh... I hate the pods...” Keith grumbles as drags his hands over his face.

  “Why? The pods healed you; you were close to dying when we found you two.” Pidge pointed out

  “I have nothing against them and their healing capability per se. I just hate how they leave me in a state of stupor.”

  “That’s just you.” Keith gave her a tired glare; she just snorted in return and shrugged. “You just haven’t been in them enough to get immune.” Keith gave her a deadpanned look in return, Pidge grins, wings twitching before she ruffles his hair, the bandages and patches are still on him, since they didn’t have time to remove anything of him before putting him in the pod.

  “Where did Coran go?”

  “He said he was gonna make you something to eat and make you a bit more alert, because I’m **not** gonna shower you.” Pidge notices how Keith’s face grew a bit red at the end of her sentence.

  “Right...” he looks away and coughs, Pidge watches him for a moment before she places her hand on his shoulder.

  “How are you feeling?”

  “Like I’m gonna fall asleep any moment.” Keith replies and looks at her.

  “Apart from that, you’re not still hurt, right? We didn’t have the time to change you into the pod suit before we put you in the pod.” Keith blinks at her, before he feels for any kind of pain. The pulsing pain after Hunk’s bond bite is gone, along with the way his dislocated shoulder had hurt after he relocated it, his thigh feels fine, and his head doesn’t hurt.

  “I’m fine, no wounds left unhealed, just very, very tired.”

seemingly on cue, enters Coran again with a bowl of something coloured bright red, he hands it over to Keith who stares at the red goo with wide eyes.

  “Eat up; it will give you your strength back for a couple of vargas.” Coran says and smiles “I’ll head back to the bridge, Pidge he’s in your care, once he’s showered get him to his room so he can sleep.” Pidge nods as the Altean leaves the room again.  
Keith is still staring at the bright red goo.

  “Eat.” Pidge says.

  “Is _this_ safe to eat?”

  “Of course it is. It might taste like crap tough, but Coran has a way of making food eatable.”

  “It’s bright _red_.” Keith points out.

  “Yeah? So what?”

  “I have never seen anything natural in this colour that wasn’t poisonous...” Pidge grabs the spork and fills it with the red goo.

  “Just eat, open up.”

  “Wha- NO!” Keith startled and gives away a choked noise when Pidge shoves the full spork into his mouth. He sends her a betrayed glare, she gives him a pointed look in return, Keith grunts and swallows the mouthful before biting down on the spork to keep Pidge from taking it again, she jerks it when she tries to take it, but it doesn’t budge, her eyes widen for a moment before she exhales sharply and leans back.

  “Eat.” She says again, Keith glares at her but eats the bright red goo with a pout; once he’s done he puts the empty bowl on the bench. Pidge pats him hard on the shoulder with a grin in praise.

  “See, that wasn’t so bad, now get in the shower.” Pidge points to the door to the communal showers. Keith sighs before he stretches his arms, Coran was right the goo did give him some energy back, he started to undo the suit, as Pidge rises up to gather the red paladin pyjamas that was in one of the closets, Keith hadn’t used it, so it still hung there with the other one, the black one, Shiro’s pyjamas.

She turned around to see how Keith was removing a dirty slightly bloody bandage from his shoulder, her eyes widened when she saw the bite mark, a sharp intake of breath is sucked in thru her teeth, causing Keith look up at her and he blinked before he slams a hand over the bite and looks away.

  “Keith.” She breathed out, he wasn’t looking at her; the suit was off all the way to pool around his waist, no bruises or scratches covered his pale skin, only old scars, but the scar he tried to hide under his hand was darker, pinker and clearly newer.  
Pidge walked over placing the pyjamas on the bench, before she grabbed Keith’s wrist to pull his hand away to get a good look at the mark. “Keith?” she looked to him, but Keith didn’t look at her, he looked away and avoided every try to eye contact she did. Pidge looked back to the mark “It... its Hunk’s, isn’t it?” Keith stiffened and lowered his head a bit more, the answer to Pidge's question, she sighs as she lets go of his wrist to place her hands on his cheeks and pull it till she could look him in the eye. “Do you know what it is?”

  “It’s a bond bite...” Keith mumbled still not really looking at her. Pidge bit her lip taking in Keith’s face, wondering so much about what ran thru his head at the moment.

  “When?” she asked in the end

  “During his heat- he wasn’t thinking clearly! It doesn’t mean anything!” Keith said in a hurry and looked her in the eye, she let go of his face as he got up from the bench to walk into the showers and remove the rest of the suit. “I mean, what have _I_ to give _him_?” Pidge walked inside when she heard the water start running, stopping at the door to lean against it.

  “Keith.” She said in a pained voice “Have you talked to Hunk about it?”

  “Of courses not! I got stranded on a stupid **planet** before I had a chance to! Also _Lance_ hates me-” an angry noise left Keith followed by the sound of a hand slamming against the tiles “It doesn’t mean **anything**! End of discussion.” Keith said. Pidge crossed her arms.

  “Do _you_ want it to mean anything?” silence followed only to be disturbed by the sound of the shower.

  “I... **No**.” Silence again “I don’t know...” it was spoken so low that Pidge almost missed it. “I’m a **Human** , Pidge; he doesn’t deserve someone as shitty and bad as _me_.”

  “ _Keith_ , that’s not true!” Pidge snapped back “Sure, you’re human, but you’re not just any human! You’re our-” she was cut off when the screen was pushed aside and Keith poked his head out to send her a hard look, his hair was full of bubbles, suds and foam from the shampoo.

  “There is no way to _sugar-coat_ _it_ ; I’m a stupid, stinking egoistic **Human** , that’s all everyone and anyone will ever think!” Once he finished the sentence, close he the screen again and return to the shower, a heavy silence fell over them again, Pidge stared at the spot where Keith’s head been with a startled face, before she looked away.

  “I’ll go and get you some towels...” she said and left the room.

Keith glared hard at the tile wall feeling his eyes burn as he forced the tears back. He grabbed his shoulder over the bond mark hard enough to bruise. _What the fuck were you thinking?_ He angrily washed the foam and suds from his body. He heard the door open again and turned off the shower to accept the towels Pidge held in thru the screen.

  “Talk to him about it.” she said, Keith sighed harshly

  “I will...” Keith fastened the towel around his waist once he had dried himself off, before pushing the screen aside, Pidge looked up at him with a pained face; she looked just like he felt.

  “I guess this entire thing would have been avoided, if we’ve told you about him being in heat... huh?” she said with a forced chuckle.

  “Yeah.” Keith said as he dressed in the red pyjamas. “I would have.”

 

They were almost at their rooms when Keith staggered and yawned big enough to show all his teeth.

  “Looks like Coran’s energy goo, is wearing off.” Pidge said taking a hold of Keith’s arm when the human swayed dangerously to one side. An annoyed grumble left Keith followed by some curses in other languages.

Pidge opened the door to his room and helped him sit down on his bed.

  “Ugh.” Keith rubbed his hand over his face again.

  “Get some rest Keith.” Pidge said. “You can talk to Hunk when you wake up.”

  “What do I even say? ‘Hey you kind of claimed me during your heat, were you aware of that or was it the heat talking?’ I can’t do _that_!” Keith whined and moved his hands before he placed his face in them and groan. Pidge sighed.

  “Just talk to him okay, I think it would be better knowing why he claimed you, rather than not knowing, right?” Keith nodded slowly. “Worrying about it won’t help you, you know. Sometimes you just have to dive under the arch.” Keith looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

  “What?”

  “Ignore it. Get some sleep, Keith.” Pidge said and pointed at him. Keith crashed back on the bed and sighed heavily, his eyes grew heavy and sleep pulled him under the moment his head hit the pillow, Pidge chuckled and left for the bridge.

She entered the bridge to see how the others were talking to a crew on a space ship that had sent out a distress beacon, Coran was currently going thru how they were gonna fix the engine on their own with the things they had on board, Hunk cut in now and again with some explaining of the engines. Pidge was listening right away before she chirped up with some help.  
In the end they managed to help the crew enough that they could get their ship running again the transmission ended and Coran turned to Pidge.

  “Keith’s resting?”

  “Out like a light.” Pidge smiled.

  “Wait, Keith’s awake?” Lance asked turning to look at them.

  “He was, but he’s resting now, Coran’s red energy goo wore off, he’s still not immune to the pods after effect.” Lance nodded and returned his attention to the screen before him; Pidge walked over to her own chair and stretched her wings out before folding them behind her back.

  “Okay, so, what is the plan?”

  “Unless the ship catches another distress beacon, we’re going for Shiro.” Allura said “Once Keith is back on his feet, your training will continue as well.” Groans came from the three paladins, causing Coran to chuckle and smile.

 

~Space Bound~

 

The awkward tension between Keith and Hunk is hard to miss, but under unknown circumstances both Allura and Coran semed to suddenly have gotten blind. Lance isn’t sure if they just are oblivious to is or if they are very, very good at ignoring it.

Lance watches as Keith seems to steel himself, opening his mouth to ask Hunk something, but just before the words leave his mouth he draws back.  
Hunk is not any better, he’s trying to act as if everything is normal, as if nothing happened, but Lance can see the subtle hints that he is having trouble with it, the slightly strained smiles. Lance isn’t sure how many times the two has looked like they were about to bring it up only to pull back in the last tick.

Lance grabs his hair as Keith leaves the bridge saying something about training; Coran looks up and calls if he wants help, Keith declines with a strained smile. But Hunk had been about to bring it up, but as all the other quintants, it doesn’t happen, but this is the first time that Lance notices Pidge’s strangled expression, and they share a look so similar that both realizes that the other knows.

 

It is later that day that Lance barges into Pidge’s room; she looks up but from the look on his face she knows why he’s there.

  “How long have you known about _this_?” he asks the moment the door closes behind him.

  “I saw the bond bite when Keith removed the bandages... when did _you_ know?”

  “Back on the planet, he was unconscious when I found him; I had to clean his wounds.”

  “Have you talked to Hunk about it?” Lance nods “I asked Keith, and I didn’t know humans had a tendency to look down at themselves.” Lance raised one scaly eyebrow in question “He said he was a stupid, stinking egoistic human.” Lance flinched and grimaces; Pidge narrows her eyes and glares at him “Lance?” he looks away from her grimace growing slightly deeper “ **Lance.** ”

  “I... we might have had a small argument on that deserted planet...” Lance says scratching at his gills in nerves.

  “Small? How small are we talking here? It’s not like you were fond of him before, I’ve noticed you growing colder to him after we found Shiro’s whereabouts.” Lance sighs heavily, arm falling to his side

  “I apologized to him, but I guess he was to out of it to remember... Quiznak I got to apologize again...”

  “Exactly _what_ did you argue about?” Lance grimaces all over again.

  “I was tired, stressed and worried, and Keith was sick, but wouldn’t lie down and rest... so I kind of blew up in his face...” Lance starts, a pointed look from Pidge makes him continue and he tells her everything he can remember himself saying, and what Keith’s retorts were, once he’s done, Pidge is looking pissed, feathers standing on end and eyes blazing, wings puffing up and unfolded to make her seem bigger, and Lance never thought he’d be afraid of her, but some natural instinct from when his kind developed, birds were bad news, it has stayed impregnated in every Squamae, despite being way bigger after several decafeebs.

  “ **Lance** , how could you! I know you’re insecurities gives you a foul mouth from time to time, but **that** was _way_ below the belt!” Pidge snaps.

  “I know, but sometimes he’s just so _infuriating_.”

  “That’s just **you**.” Lance sent her a pointed look. “Why did you come here anyway, apart from asking me if I knew which, you could have done for several quintants now?”

  “Hm? Oh right.” Lance flops down at the side of Pidge’s nest. “They are hopeless. Hunk won’t do anything, despite me telling him to at least talk to the guy.”

  “Keith’s not that better off either.” Pidge grumbled, before she looks at Lance “Was he lucid?” Lance nods.

  “Yup, he knew what he was doing, but he hates himself for it since he thinks that he used Keith... ugh! I feel like locking them in a room and not letting them out until they talk.”

  “I don’t think that will work, Hunk will get a panic or anxiety attack and Keith will probably clam up and not say a pip.” Lance and Pidge both sigh heavily.

  “They’re gonna be the death of us...” Lance groans as he falls back onto Pidge’s nest, winching slightly as his back fin get’s squished uncomfortably against the blankets and pillows, but he doesn’t feel like moving again.

  “Let’s just hope one of them get the courage to at least **bring** it up, before Allura notices and starts to preach about bonding moments _again_.” Pidge grumbles into her hand

  “I’m surprised they **haven’t** noticed yet, or are they ignoring it?”

  “You can never know with those Alteans, they are a very strange group.”

  “Agreed.”

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith looks into the kitchen; Hunk is moving around making something, Keith isn’t sure what it is. Hunk's back is turned to the door where Keith is standing, but despite his ridiculous hearing he hasn’t seemed to have noticed the human.

Keith takes a deep breath, he has to ask, because he can’t take this anymore, his mind is driving him nuts, and his anxiety and self doubt is hissing dicey words at him that is more hurting than helping. He’s a human, and Hunk deserves so much better. He clenches and unclenches his hands making the fabric of his fingerless gloves stretch and the metal over his knuckles reflect the light in the kitchen slightly; he exhales before taking another breath and steels himself.

  “Hunk...” the Ursian flinches and almost jumps a meter in the air before he spin around to stare at Keith, ears on high alert and fur on end, his tail is fluffed up and stiff.

  “ **Quiznak.** Keith, you gave me a heart attack!” Hunk gasps out clutching a strange looking spatula in one hand and the counter with the other, his fur relaxes slowly and he exhales to try and calm down his racing heart. “What is it?” Keith swallows before he grabs the collar of his shirt and jacket and pushes it away to reveal the scarred bond mark.

  “What is _this_?” Keith decided the very moment he was gonna ask Hunk about it, was to fake ignorance about the bond bite and its meaning. Hunk looks alarmed for a moment, opening and closing his mouth before he grimaces slightly.

  “Sorry about that... it’s, it’s a- It was the heat talking, I’m sorry, I won’t act on it.”

  “ _Act_ on it?” Keith fakes a confused expression and letting go off his shirt, to hide the mark again. Hunk is fiddling with his fingers and his ears are folding back slightly.

  “It’s a bond bite... some call it a claim bite... uh... it marks the connection... between... mates...” Hunk trailed off at the end, no longer looking at Keith

  “Oh.” Keith isn’t sure if he feels better about this knowledge or not.

  “But don’t worry; I won’t use you like that again.” Hunk says before he bolts out the other door to the kitchen leaving Keith alone, with whatever it was Hunk was making. Keith swallows, and slumps against the door frame.

  “Well... that is a way to put it...” Keith grumbles feeling his eyes burn all over again, and his heart clenches painfully in his chest, it hurts to breathe, Keith leaves the kitchen feeling numb.

He fall face first into his bed when he reaches his room and exhales thru a long sigh, letting his body become one with the bed.  
_What did you think he was gonna say?_ The logical voice in his head drawls  _that he claimed you because he likes you?_

  “Shut up.” Keith grumbles turning his head to the side, the voice doesn’t care about what he says as it continues to point out the flaws in whatever feeling it is he has for the Ursian.  
Is this even love?  
Keith has no idea what love feels like, once he did, but not any more...

 _Hunk doesn’t feel the same... so give up about him, not like he wants you anyway; you’re just a lousy human._ logic grumbles.

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls around in the angst*


	12. Sea Serpents and Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c  
> nyehehehehe
> 
> some bonding time with Keith and Lance

**Chapter 11**

_Sea Serpents and Apologies_

 

Lance and Pidge weren’t sure what was worse, the awkwardness from before; that was liveable, or what was happening now, that was downright painful to watch. Hunk and Keith were barely looking or talking to each other.  
Hunk tried to drown himself in work to not think, while Keith staggers between training so hard that he was almost in need of a healing pod, or staring out at empty air lost in thoughts.  
But something both Hunk and Keith did, was sending pained glances in the others direction when the other weren’t looking.  
To add to this, Lance also noticed how Keith seemed to avoid him as well, which made Lance feel a bit guilty, but he didn’t find any good time to talk with the human about what happened on the planet.

  “What’s up?” Pidge hissed to Lance as they watched how Hunk was working on repairing something with some help from Coran. The Squamae shrugged, sending a glance to Keith who sat at the window and stared out at the stars with a distant look on his face, he hadn’t moved in a long time.

  “No idea...” Lance sighed “I’ll ask Hunk about it later.”

  “Have you apologized to Keith yet?”

  “...No... It just hasn’t been the right time, you know.” Pidge sent him a pointed look.

  “You better not let it stay unresolved for too long; because I think Allura has started to notice how they’re acting.”

  “Couldn’t she have had stayed oblivious for a while longer?” Lance groaned

  “I’m surprised it took her this long, also that the _mice_ haven’t said anything.”

  “Maybe those small rascals, don’t know?” Lance said in a hopeful voice

  “Don’t know what?” Allura’s voice said behind them making Pidge and Lance flinch, Pidge fluffed up while Lance’s fins turned all spiky, before they turned around to stare at Allura who had he hands on her hips giving them a raised eyebrow.

  “Allura... _Hi~_ ” Lance said and grinned a strained and forced smirk. Allura’s other eyebrow joined the first as she gave him a look.

  “You two seem to know what’s going on. I want details.” Pidge cleared her throat and brushed her hand thru the feathers at her neck, while Lance scratched at his gills again.

  “Uh... well...” Lance started

  “Not here.” Pidge said “We will tell you, but not here.” Allura nodded and the three of them left the room to talk alone.

  “Okay, so what’s going on?”

  “Okay so... Hunk claimed Keith during his heat, and till yesterday they were really awkward about it, and have been for a week, but now they are down right avoiding each other... and we’re not sure what happened to make things escalate from awkward to avoiding... I’m gonna ask Hunk later today what’s up.” Lance explained, Allura stared at him then looked to Pidge who nodded.

  “Oh, by the ancients...” Allura groaned placing a hand over her face. “Let’s hope they have it sorted out by the time we reach S’ore.”

  “What are we gonna do on S’ore?”

  “My dear friend Maliola said they and their people are in dire need of help, they didn’t tell me the details.”

  “Oh, okay.” Lance and Pidge said before they sighed “And same... let’s hope those two sort things out.”

  “Let’s hope it doesn’t mess with your bonds.” Allura said before she walked away to the bridge, leaving Lance and Pidge alone, they shared a look.

 

Lance looked up when the door to Hunk’s room opened, he were currently sitting on Hunk’s bed, legs crossed as he watched the door as the Ursian walk inside, once Hunk cast a look up he jerked so hard he slammed into the closed door.

  “LANCE!” he barked out ears on high alert “Don’t do this! I almost had a heart attack!”

  “Oh sorry about that, Hunk.” Lance said and gave him a sheepish smile in return, before he sighed and looked at Hunk “What’s up?” Hunk’s ears lowered and he sighed.

  “I... we talked...” Hunk explained and sat down on the bed next to Lance who eyed him.

  “And?”

  “He asked what it was... I told him what it was and that I wouldn’t act on it, then I... kind of bolted...”

  “HUNK! You mean that you didn’t talk about it?”

  “We... didn’t talk about it.” Hunk mumbles making Lance groan loudly.

 

~Space Bound~

 

S’ore was a big tidal locked planet; its dark side were covered in a thick layer of ice, but the warmth from the core of the planet kept the water under the ice from freezing solid, while the warm side were flourishing at the edge of the deep ocean, the city towered tall and shone like a pearl on the green ring that went around on the edge between the darkness of space and the light from the sun, the twilight zone. The clouds swirled around but the spot closest to the sun was nothing but a warren wasteland of cracked dry earth.

 

The White Lion of Altea landed at a big space outside of the city.  
An alien with dark almost black peach like skin and golden hair and markings like a tiger, greeted them with a bow, dressed in white.  
The paladins were dressed in their paladin armour and suits, Allura smiled at the alien as they exited the ship.

  “Thank you for coming, Voltron. My name is Limor I am Counsellor Maliola’s secretary of the Orians, they asked me to greet you.” the alien, Limor straightened up and was one head taller than Allura.

  “I got Maliola’s transmission, what is the problem?” Allura asked.

Limor gestured for them to follow as they walked along the road made from carved stones.

 

  “We’re not sure how it got here, but we guess it must have crashed into the ice crust and survived, our city and the other settlements have been attacked by a foul beast, it drowns boat and our kin, when the fishers are out hunting.” Limor explained.

  “It’s not from your planet?” Allura asked Limor shook his head.

  “No, this serpent is a vile creature, we’re not sure how to handle this problem, it’s terrorizing the ships and from time to time it attacks our settlements.”

  “So it’s a fish?” Lance asked walking up to walk alongside Allura.

  “Yes.”

  “Then let me handle this.” Lance said and smirked.

  “You sure Lance? We don’t even know what kind of monster this is.” Hunk worried

  “It will be fine; if it’s a fish then I can handle it.”

 

They enter the city, the houses grew tall and beautiful, carved out from the rock, high bridges connects them from here and there, carved pillars stood high and mighty. Keith watches everything with wide eyes.  
Several families of the Orians were here and there on the square, many laughed and smiled as the younglings playing with each other chasing a brown bunching orb. Here and there Klanmüirls slept, like the cute animal they were, until you pissed them off.  
The ocean rested in deep purple there it stretched out towards the dark, he can see some illuminated jellyfishes float at the surface, but other than that the water is still.

  “Wasn’t it a serpent?” Pidge cuts in, in an annoyed tone

  “It’s a _sea creature_!” Lance snaps back causing Pidge to snort and roll her eyes. “How bad can it possibly be?” as if it had been waiting for him to say it, a big fountain of water was thrown up in the air as a big serpent: body deep blue and back covered in green fins that looks like sea grass, it screeches opening the mouth like a flower showing circles of sharp teeth. The water hit’s down on them and Keith materializes his Bayard ignoring the water that’s raining down.

  “IT’S A _BAKU DRAGON_?!” Hunk screams while Pidge had scrambled up on his shoulders, grabbing his head as they both scream. Lance stares in surprise, while Allura and Coran looks like they’re not sure what to do.

  “That is no Baku dragon!” Lance snapped back as he brought out his Bayard.

 

The Orians screamed and ran for cover along with the Klanmürls.

  “I’ll leave this to you.” Limor said before he turned to his people “EVERYONE GET TO SAFETY!” he shouted and ran after the others, helping a young girl that had fallen back to her feet as the town square became empty.

  “On it!” Hunk called and began to run with the Orians, only to be halted by a strong grip on the neck guard, held by Allura

  “Not you.” she said, Hunk whimpered as he turned back to the serpent that screeched again before lowering its head to look at them with six glowing eyes in a circle around its snout. It watched them with intense eyes before it threw itself at them, Pidge threw herself up in the air, grabbing a hold of Keith and pulling him up along with her, while Lance, Hunk, Allura and Coran all scattered in different directions with startled yelps.

  “Coran! Go and help the Orians, we got this.” Allura ordered

  “As you wish.” Coran said and gave her a salute before he rushed away to help the natives.

  “How do we fight this thing?” Hunk asked worry making his voice wobble.

  “Find its blind spot.” Lance said

  “I don’t think this _thing_ has a blind spot!” Keith growled as Pidge landed them to the ground again. “It has eyes in every direction.”

  “It must have a weakness.” Allura said bringing out her staff.

 

The serpent snarled at them as Hunk and Lance fired their Bayard’s repeatedly at the creature, it raised its tail from the water; to swipe at them with force.

  “Keith, Look out!” Pidge cried out, Keith looked up and just managed to block a strike from the tail with the flat of his blade, but he was sent rolling from the force. A grunt left him as he came to a halt crashing into one of the pillars. “Keith! You okay?!” Pidge called out in worry.

  “That’s _IT_!” Keith snarls and grabs his Bayard that he dropped and charged at the serpent. The blade hit’s the serpent’s tail that’s resting on the rocks, at first nothing happens but then the blade pierces thru the thick skin and the serpent screeches in pain snatching its tail away with a jerk, Keith cried out in pain when it warped around him hard, lifting him off the ground and squeezes hard, Keith’s bayard clattered to the ground and returns to his belt on his paladin suit.

  “Keith!” the others cries out, eyes wide.

Keith struggled weakly in the hold, teeth bared in pain as he grunts and growls; the serpent turns to face him, opening its mouth and roar; Keith grimaced at the loudness, when it stopped his ears still rung.

  “LET _HIM_ GO!” Hunk barked firing his cannon at the serpent. The serpent pushed away from the edge and dove down into the water dragging Keith with it, Keith stiffened and barely managed to seal his helmet before the ice-cold water was around him.  
He struggled harder as the dark waters grew denser and colder, the pressure from the water made his helmet groan, and fear suddenly gripped him, if the helmet cracked, he was gonna drown.

  “ _KEITH!_ ” Pidge and Hunk cried out, Allura and Lance stared at the bubbles with alarmed faces. Lance’s fingers twitched, he cast a look to Hunk who looked like he was about to start having a panic attack, but it was different from the ones he normally had. Lance knew some Ursians could get into bond-madness, if their mate were in danger or dying. Lance dematerialized his Bayard and removed his helmet as he ran forward and dove into the deep purple water barely hearing Allura’s surprised shout.

 

Lance shivered the water that was colder than he first thought, but it was still water, despite tasting sweeter than what he was used to, as he let his gills spread open and suck in the water before he looked around, squinting into the darkness he caught the blue glow other illuminating fishes and jellyfishes, Lance took a deep breath thru his mouth, he tasted a lot of things, but then he tasted Keith’s sent, along with the serpents, Lance kicked hard with his legs as he torpedoed in the direction of the taste.

It didn’t take long before he saw the lights of Keith’s suit, he was still held by the serpents tail, as it swam deeper and deeper, Lance couldn’t see anything apart from what Keith’s suit lit up, but he didn’t need to see in order to know what was around him. Every Squamae had sensitive sensors on the translucent membrane that made the shell around the hole of their ears, it detected the tiniest of movements, giving a blurry image to locate around, a lot like echolocation.

Lance readied his Bayard and fired, hitting the serpent on the snout before he swam to be in front of it, it shook its head with a snarl before glaring at him, the eyes glowing in the light.

  “Let go of the human, you limp _noodle_.” Lance growled as he charged his Bayard again, it glowed blue and making the water bubble around it due to the heat. The serpent opened his mouth and roared.

_MINE! THEY TOOK MINE! I WANT MINE BACK! THEY TOOK MINE!_

Lance reels back in surprise, as he stares at the serpent, he casts a look to Keith to see how he’s still struggling, but less than at first, his face is directed towards Lance, and he seems to keep his eyes on the blue of Lance’s suit, the only colour apart from the serpent’s eyes. Lance takes a deep breath letting his gills flare before he clears his throat and gives away a pitched squeak.

  “ _What did they take?_ ” he shrilled in Squamaeian.

 _MINE! THEY WERE MINE! AND THEY TOOK THEM!_ The serpent roared.

  “ _WHAT did they take!?_ ” Lance shrieked back slowly letting the charged blast dim.

_MINE! THEY TOOK MINE! STOLE THEM FROM ME! MY EGGS!_

Lance felt as if the tail had slapped him, as he let his Bayard dematerialize. The serpent was a mother! And she was only attacking the city and settlements in order to get her eggs back.

  “ _I’ll get them back, but I need you to let go of **our** human first._ ” Lance spoke; he saw how the serpent squinted at him with some of the eyes while others looked to Keith who had stopped struggling to stare at the lights from Lance’s suit in confusion, as he tried to understand the shrilled noises.

 _EGGS! THEN YOU GET YOUR LANDTHING BACK!_ The serpent growled and squeezed harder around Keith who gave away a startled yelp and a pained groan.

  “ _Fine! Don’t **hurt** him! I’ll be back._ ” Lance swam towards Keith, till he could see his face lit up by the mask. “Hang in a bit longer, okay? I’ll be right back.”

  “Lance-” Keith was cut off when Lance shot off into the darkness “LANCE!” Keith shouted out in fright and stared after him as the blue lights dimmed out in the darkness. Keith closed his eyes and took measured breaths; he said he’d be back. _What if he’s lying~? He doesn’t even like you._  
Keith forced his teeth together, and then he felt how the serpent started to move again.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Lance broke the surface and landed on his feet on the ground, shaking himself to get the water away.

  “Where’s Keith?!” Hunk asked in a tense wobbly voice. Lance looked up to see how the Ursian was sitting on the ground twiddling with something Pidge must have given him.

  “I couldn’t get him.”

  “WHAT?!”

  “He’s fine, Hunk!” Lance said holding up his hands, Allura and Pidge turned to look at him; Limor had dared to come up to them as well, along with Coran. “The sea serpent is a mother, and the reason she’s terrorizing the settlements and downing ships is because she wants her eggs back, she says you stole them.” Lance is looking at Limor who frowns. “She wouldn’t let Keith go until I gave her back her eggs.” Everyone turn to Limor who is still frowning seeming to try and remember something.

  “I don’t remember any eggs being found, only about five big pearls.”

  “Where are they?” Lance asks getting in Limor’s face, the Orian reels back in surprise.

  “They’re in the castles treasury.” he yelps

  “Take me there, now. The faster the serpent get her eggs back the faster she will leave you all in peace.” Lance says gesturing with his hands, Limor looks doubtful before he sighs.

  “Fine, follow me.”

 

~Space Bound~

 

Lance lowered the bag with the eggs gently into the water, before he jumped in after it, grabbing it and secured it over his shoulder.

  “You sure you will be alright? I can come with you, just to be safe.” Allura said giving him a worried look.

  “Don’t worry, Allura, I’ve got this, also this is deep, and the pressure might take a great toll on you, you don’t usually shift all that often.” Lance held the bag and grinned “I’ll be right back.” he dove into the water and disappeared into the depths.

 

Lance swam down and took a deep breath and found where Keith and the serpent were.  
He kicked and torpedoed forward holding the eggs close, Pidge had mentioned that the life support in Keith’s suit was bound to start to run out soon.

Lance gave away a shrilled call, to get the serpents attention as the darkness filled up his vision. Then he saw how the glowing eyes of the serpent became visible along with the glow of Keith’s suit, it was dimmer than before as it pushed all energy to keep the life support going for longer. Lance removed the bag and opened it.

  “ _I got your eggs, now release **our** human._ ” The serpent bit around the bag and tugged. Lance let go but heard the bag rip, he saw in the blurry visual his ears gave him how the eggs started to fall and how the serpent gently gathered them in her mouth before she moved her tail and let go of Keith who spun thru the water in the momentum scrambling for anything to grab hold on to, Lance grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, grinning at Keith, who stared back at him with an unreadable expression. A pleased noise left the serpent as she disappeared into the depths. Lance looked after her, before he turned to face Keith again. “Let’s get back to the others.”

 

Silence stayed around them for a while before Keith opened his mouth.

  “Why did you come back?” Lance frowned glad Keith couldn’t see his face.

  “What’s that supposed to mean? You’re part of Voltron, we doesn’t just _leave_ someone behind.”

  “Right...” Keith mumbled; Lance cast him a look.

  “Did you... really think I would leave you behind?” the Squamae asked with a slight hesitation.

  “I doubt you came back to get me out of free will, who will bite your head of if you leave me? Allura? It’s not like you care about me or anything.” Lance halted their swimming to grab around both of Keith’s arms to make the human face him, he got a surprised look that quickly turned to a glare. “What?” he growled out.

  “What possible gave you the idea that I _hate_ you?” Lance asked a pained look on his face

  “Oh? I don’t _know_!” Keith’s voice became laced with sarcasm “Maybe from the way you constantly look down on me. But what do _I_ know?” Keith bored his eyes into Lance’s “After all I’m nothing but a stupid, egoistic, stinking _Human_. Or what was it you called it?” Keith pushed out of Lance’s hold and turned around to paddle his way thru the water with the grace of a drunk dolphin. Lance stared at him frozen in shock before he jolted and swam up in front of Keith.

  “I apologized for that!” Lance said eyes wide. Keith pushed Lance out of the way and kept swimming.

  “Like hell you did.”

  “I did! I apologized when I cradled you in my arms!” Lance shouted swimming after Keith.

  “Don’t remember, didn’t happen!” Keith snapped back. Lance groaned.

  “Will you at least _listen_ to me?!”

  “What? No ordering me around?” Keith snarked

  “KEITH!” Lance yelped but the human ignored him; Lance pushed himself forward and grabbed Keith’s shoulders halting the human once again. “Just listen to me! I don’t **hate** you, but you are quiznaking _infuriating_ at times. Back on the planet I was tired, stressed and hurt, and _you_ kept moving around despite being **sick**! You wore out my patience and I snapped at you, without the right to do so. You’re not just any human... there is millions of your kind, but there is only **one** Keith... _our_ Keith.” Keith stared at him, mouth falling open as he stared at Lance with wide eyes, pupils dilating, Lance wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

The lights on Keith’s suit then suddenly started to flash red.  
Keith jolted sending Lance a confused and alarmed look.

  “Shit.” Lance cursed and grabbed a hold of Keith better; they needed to get back to the surface. He kicked hard with his feet and torpedoed both of them towards the surface and light.

 

They broke the surface and Lance jumped up from the water landing on his feet, but Keith’s weight made him loose balance and both of them crashed to the ground, Keith’s helmet opened and he gasped for air panting as he stared up at the dusk coloured sky, while Lance groaned and complained in pain.

  “Keith! Lance!” Allura called as she and the others came running, Lance crawled off Keith and got to his feet while Keith stayed lying down, eyes locked on the sky, some stars were visible.

  “Fine, we’re fine.” Lance said waving his hand in a dismissive motion.

  “The sky’s beautiful.” Keith breathed out, making Lance and the others blink and they looked up and chuckle.

  “Thank you paladins, we can’t thank you enough.” Limor said as the Orians came back out from their hiding, cheering loudly “But will the serpent really leave us alone?” Limor asked in worry.

  “Yes, their kind lives off the deep sea creatures; they don’t usually go to the surface.” Lance explained, Limor sighed in relief.

  “Then please, accept out invitation to the diplomatic prom, Maliola will be most pleased to meet you again Allura, but also to meet your paladins.”

  “We kindly accept your offer, Limor. Please tell Maliola that we will be most pleased to meet them again after all these years.” Allura said and smiled. Limor nodded and bowed again before he left.

 

~Space Bound~

 

  “Guys!” Hunk called as he walked onto the bridge only wearing his shirt, looking around, they were resting up after dealing with the serpent, and used the dead time between then and the prom to rest. “Has anyone of you seen my jacket? I can’t find it.” Pidge looked up from there she stood on her knees on her chair, arms resting against the backrest as she stretched her wings as far as they would go. Lance looked up from there he lay on his stomach, making a starfish on the floor.

  “Sorry buddy, but I haven’t seen it since last quintant.”

  “I haven’t seen it either.” Allura said with an apologetic face as she helped Coran with something on the control panel.

  “Have you looked where you last had it?” Coran asked

  “Yes, and it’s not there.”

  “Why don’t you use that sensitive nose of yours? I’m sure you can smell it.” Pidge said and poked her nose “Has anyone seen Keith by the way?”

  “He’s probably training.” Coran said.

  “He said he was tired, so I doubt it.” Lance mumbled cheek squished against the floor. Hunk shook his head before he sighed.

  “Thanks for the reminder, Pidge, i always forget about it.” He said and left the bridge again.

He took a deep breath thru his nose and started to sniff the air, as he walked down the corridors letting his nose lead him, it didn’t take long before he caught his own scent along with the scent of the fabric his jacket was made of, but as he got closer he noticed how Keith’s scent mingled in with the others and the smells only grew stronger.

Hunk entered the common room walking over to the sofa, only to find how Keith was lying curled on his side pretty much burying his face in the fluffy fury collar of Hunk’s jacket as he hugged the fabric in his sleep.

Hunk felt his heart speed up and swell at the sight as he walked around and sank on his heels before the sleeping human, whose face was mostly hidden in the white fluffy fur. Hunk smiled warmly and reached out his hand and stroked some of Keith’s black hair away from his face, getting a pleased noise from Keith.  
Hunk froze, no! He **_couldn’t_**!  
He tore his hand away from Keith and got to his feet backing away, his heart thrummed painfully in his chest.  
He pulled his hands over his face and whined silently, stiffening when he heard Keith move and looked up to see how the human burrowed his face further into the fur and a content sigh left him.  
Hunk felt like he could die.  
Why did he have to be so cute?!

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is not a fan of complete darkness, or being thrown against pillars -w-
> 
> Next chapter = party!  
> and Hunk and Keith will finally have their heart to heart :3


	13. Communication, Bonding and Dancing Klanmüirls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together*  
> I see angst further down the screen  
> but do i spot fluff?  
> yes  
> It is fluff!

**Chapter 12**

_Communication, Bonding and Dancing Klanmüirls_

 

Allura was ecstatic as she dug thru the closet. Picking out the clothes Keith was to wear.  
She’s wearing a beautiful blue dress that seems to glow in the lights of the ship. It was cut so that her back was left exposed in a diamond like opening, as white sparkles and glitter in silver threads over the chest of the dress and around the waist, looking like ice and frost.

Coran is wearing a black suit with blue folds and a mosaic like pattern on his left chest and the right lower arm, along with a pair of black suit pants and shoes. He’s brushing his fingers thru his moustache as he helped Pidge pimp her wings and get the brown feathers to shine in the light, she wore a green shimmering jumpsuit dress with open back, a piece of the same fabric worked as a belt and hung low on her waist. Lance stood a bit further away massaging a faintly blue cream against his scales on his face; he was dressed in a high collar white tunic full of blue scale like pattern that was the thickest at the shoulders before they thinned out at his chest. The fabric was thick, but still gentle against his back fin, a pair of blue loose pants that was in a silk like material, and a pair of white shoes, his hair was water combed backwards and his scales seemed to glow when he was done massaging the cream into them.

Hunk stands next to Lance, but his attention is elsewhere, he’s wearing a tunic like Lance, but his is not as high in the collar and in a gentle yellow colour, white threads create beautiful patterns on the cuffs of the sleeve and at the small golden button that holds the tunic close at the neck, it splits in a v at his lower hip and the tunic ends at his knees, he’s wearing a pair of white pants and boots, the headband is changed from the one he usually wears to one that shimmers and is full of pearls and golden threads.

  “Aha!” Allura calls in triumph as she turns around holding the hanger that the clothes she found for Keith is hanging on. It’s a red cropped suit jacket, with two buttons on each side and wide flaps, a black suit shirt, tie and slacks along with a pair of black shoes that she’s carrying in her other hand. Keith takes a step back and away from her as she exits the big closet. “You will look absolutely stunning in this, and I can braid your hair and put it in a ponytail.” Allura is beaming at him; Keith pales and takes another step back, slamming his hands over his hair in a way to protect it.

  “No.” he bites out, Allura pouts.

  “Don’t be like that.” she says, still pouting.

  “I’m not going.”

  “Keith, we were invited, it is bad taste to refuse.” Allura chided as she gave the human a once over, Keith had his arms crossed and frowning.

  “I don’t care, I’m not going. It’s not as if they would care if the human is there or not.” Keith grumbled and made to walk out of the room only to yelp when Allura grabbed the hood of his jacket hoisting him up in the air, Keith froze, why did he always forget about how strong Alteans could be.

  “We’re either doing this the easy way or the hard way.” Allura said “You are to go with us, you helped in the battle, so what will it be?” Keith struggled.

  “PUT ME DOWN!” he snapped “I’m not wearing that! You can’t make me!” Allura chuckled and Keith yelped again when she left the room with him.

  “Don’t kill him!” Coran called after them.

  “It will be easier if you just do as she says!” Lance snickered.

 

Keith was growling, and scowled deeply at Allura, who put the clothes and shoes on the bench in the room next to the closet, she turned to look at him.

  “Dress up on your own, or I’m doing it for you.” she ordered before she left the room, Keith saw how she stopped at the door and leaned against the wall, on the other side, Keith bared his teeth and groaned. He looked at the clothes with distaste. He groaned again and let his arms fall to his sides, there was no avoiding it, it seemed. Keith kicked of his boots and undressed till he stood in only his underwear, he took on the clothes Allura picked out for him, looking down at himself and frowned, the tie hung untied at his chest, he stepped into the shoes and sighed again. A knock on the door and a question in if he was done or not came, he grumbled an affirmative and Allura opened the door and walked inside, she beamed at him when she saw him.

  “I hate you so much.” Keith grumbled, while Allura walked over taking a hold of the tie.

  “Ah, shush. You look absolutely stunning.” Allura said as she finished the knot and tightened the tie before fussing slightly with the jacket and vest, nodding when she was done, she looked at Keith who gave her an unamused look back. “Let’s see.” Allura hummed as she brushed her fingers thru Keith’s thick black locks, missing the shiver that trembled thru his body. “You’d look really good with a ponytail, hmm... to leave your bangs as they are or brush them back?” Allura let her hands move thru Keith’s hair, he winched slightly whenever she accidentally pulled his hair. She pushed her hands so that Keith’s bangs were gone and nodded. “Please take a seat.”

 

Allura exited the room with a grin, making the others get her attention. Keith followed scowling at the clothes, the sides of his head were braided and the braids along with the rest of his hair were gathered in a high ponytail. Hunk cast one look Keith’s way and barely registered how his ears perked, he knew Keith suited in red it was the only colour he wore, but dressed in the suit Hunk was reminded yet again just how beautiful he was, his heart throbbed in pain and he looked away, missing the look Lance and Pidge shared.

  “This is stupid and a waste of time.” Keith grumbled, pulling at the cropped suit jacket.

  “Well, Allura, congratulations on making the human look presentable.” Lance said and smirked, Keith sent him an annoyed look, while Pidge groaned and rolled her eyes. Allura clasped her hands together and grinned.

  “Let’s go, I’m sure Maliola would love to meet you all.”

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith could care less about the ball. Allura had introduced all of them to the Orian, Maliola the alien was tall, and had smiled at them, and shook everyone’s hand, but Keith noticed the slight hesitation before they took his, one of the reasons he didn’t want to come here in the first place. There were several races of Aliens at the ball, other Ursians; others Keith’s didn’t know the name of, along with the Orians and the Voltron paladins along with Allura and Coran.

Allura and Coran were talking with Maliola about diplomacy and negotiations, but also to catch up since last time they talked face to face.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk were somewhere on the polished, two steps lowered dance floor, that was spread out wide. Waiters walked around with bricks with food and drinks, as a long table with all kinds of food took up the whole left side of the ball room. Keith stood at one of the pillars that held up the vaulted roof, making the jade coloured drink swirl around in the tall glass in his hand, he hadn’t touched it. It was just a way to get something to do with his hand.

Keith put the glass away and moved his hand to his shoulder where Hunk’s bond bite scared his skin. He scowled slightly, glad that most aliens ignored him, he lowered his hand and looked out over the sea of aliens, his eyes landed on two other Ursians, a pale one that reminded him of a polar bear she wore a plain pale grey dress, but it was still regal, her white hair gathered behind her back, the Ursian next to her was dark brown and looked more wolfish than Hunk , she wore a purple dress full of golden patterns at the chest, waist and at the cuffs of the sleeves and at the end of the dress, her dark brown hair was gathered in plaits that was plaited together. Keith saw how one of them had a bond bite, he sighed before he steeled himself and pushed thru the sea of aliens, planning the monologue he was gonna have.

The two female Ursians laughed at a joke one of them told.

  “Uh... excuse me?” Keith called, the pale Ursian turned to face him ears perked and pale blue eyes focusing on him, before she smiled.

  “My, what a cutie.” She said and chuckled; the darker Ursian looked at him and tilted her head.

  “Cute is a bit much...” she grunted sniffing the air, Keith saw how her ears perked a bit “You’re the human from Voltron, aren’t you?” Keith nodded, fighting against the impulse to start to fiddle with the hem of the cropped suit jacket.

  “That’s me... uh... can I ask, you two something?”

  “Sure, what is it?” the pale Ursian asked smiling at him again.

  “I just wonder a thing about the bond bites, which I couldn’t find in any information sites.” The darker Ursian blinked and her ears turned to give Keith all her attention.

  “What about them?” she asked, Keith swallowed and took a deep breath.

  “I was wondering if they can be removed. Like if after a couple of years the bond isn’t as strong...” the two Ursians shared a look before they looked at Keith.

  “They can be removed, but it is very unheard of and mostly looked down upon, by removing the bond bite, all the feelings harboured for the one Ursian who made the bite will vanish, along with your ability to be bonded with anyone else...”

  “Oh...” Keith nodded slowly “Thank you for telling me.” Keith gave them a slight bow before he quickly left the sea of people, returning to his previous spot at the pillar, his glass was still there, he picked it up and started to swirl the drink around again.

 

He looked up when the yellow of Hunk’s tunic caught his eye and he saw how the Ursian found some other of his own kind to talk to, one male and two females. They laughed at something and Keith felt as if someone had stabbed him in the chest and the bond bite flared up in pain, he wasn’t sure if he just imagined it or not, but he thought he could feel the blood run down his skin all over again. Hunk noticed him and sent him a smile and a wave Keith raised the glass in return giving Hunk a strangled smile in return. Hunk returned his interest to the other Ursians when the two females kissed Hunk on the cheek, Keith watched silently from the sidelines. _The females were the one who choose their mate_. Keith looked away, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough so that he tasted the metallic of blood.

It was better that way.

Keith wouldn’t be able to give what Hunk’s instincts wanted, but still he felt the black serpent of jealousy grow and slither in his chest suffocating him at the sight of the nameless female Ursians being so affectionate with Hunk.  
The bond bite throbbed again and Keith barely registries that he dropped the glass as he grabbed his shoulder, hard, and sank to his heels.

Why did it suddenly hurt worse than when Hunk had bit him?

Keith looked up slowly, the pain struck him all over again as he saw how Hunk laughed with them, a warm smile on his lips, eyes warm and facial and body language warm and comfortable. Keith felt his eyes burn- he needed an out.

 

He pushed himself to his feet and looked around before he found an opening in the wall and walked inside, he hugged around himself, head lowered as a couple walked past him in the other direction. They talked happily, but sent him some annoyed looks as they walked past him before talking again. Keith felt the tears grow and his vision blurred till he barely could see, he stumbled against a pillar and as a sob broke from his lips, he squeezed his eyes together, tears fell down from his cheeks, creating droplets on the floor, before he pushed away from the pillar, tears streaming down his cheeks, his shoulder burned and his chest throbbed in pain.

A gentle breeze blew him in the face making him look up and he found himself in a garden, the shadows from the big building cast it in darkness, but the plants glowed gently in the faint light; flowers spread a pleasant scent, Keith looked around, benched made from carved stone was here and there and his eyes landed on the pond, it was connected to the ocean with an underwater tunnel, glowing fishes swam around along with jellyfishes. On the surface a flock of bird like animals floated, they had three eyes, and horns, the feathers were white along with flecked ones in the colours of the rainbow, the eyes glowed as well, the beak was pitch black with blue illuminating stripes, they clattered among themselves, ignoring Keith.

Keith walked to the side and sat down on a bench somewhat hidden by a group of bushes with blue glowing flowers. He sighed heavily and hunched forward, hand grabbing his shoulder, fuck it all. Keith bit his lower lip as the tears kept falling, why did he have to be an idiot and catch feelings for the Ursian? _“They can be removed, but it is very unheard of and mostly looked down upon, by removing the bond bite, all the feelings harboured for the one Ursian who made the bite will vanish, along with your ability to be bonded with anyone else.”_ Keith closed his eyes and brushed angrily the tears away, he’d ask Hunk to remove it. Then concentrate on finding Shiro. He wasn’t sure if he could handle this pain any more or in the long haul.

  “You can do this, Keith. Just tell him to remove it, do damage done, it’s not like he cares about you anyway. Then things will be fine. You will help them save Shiro and then...” Keith trailed of blinking at the dark grass more tears fell from his jaw “And then what..?”

 

~Space Bound~

 

Hunk smiled at the three Ursians before him, before he gestured to something behind him.

  “I really loved to talk with you three, but I got to go and check up on something.” They nodded bye to him and Hunk smiled, before he turned around and headed in the direction he’d seen Keith in earlier. “Keith, why don’t you socialize with the others...” he trailed of and halted when the spot where Keith had been was empty. “Keith?” Hunk looked around, but the human was nowhere to be seen he saw the crashed glass and felt his fur stand on end.

 

  “Allura!” Hunk called, Allura blinked at him, Pidge and Lance were with her and Coran, Maliola wasn’t with them anymore. “Have any of you seen Keith?” Hunk asked as he reached them, giving them a worried look.

  “What?” Lance asked

  “What do you mean? Wasn’t he with you?” Allura asked

  “No, I saw him at the pillar earlier, but now he’s gone...”

  “Why don’t you just use your nose? How hard can it be to find him, he’s the only human here.” Pidge pointed out. Hunk sighed at her

  “And talk to him this time.” Lance said, not missing the way Hunk stiffened. Hunk gave them a slightly tangled smile, before he left. “Do you think he will talk about it this time and not bolt?” Lance asked as he crossed his arms.

  “Talk about what?” Coran asked giving them confused looks, Allura, Pidge and Lance shared a look before they looked at him.

  “Hunk accidentally claimed Keith during his heat...” Pidge said; Coran frowned before his eyes widened and he turned to Lance.

  “So his shoulder-” Lance nodded

  “Sorry for lying to you about that.”

 

Hunk moved over to the pillar again, the glass had gotten cleaned away; Hunk took a deep breath and caught the weak scent of Keith in the mixture that was the ball room. He followed it to the opening; he sighed and walked inside, but when the salty scent suddenly appeared together with Keith’s, did he halt and blink, why? He recognized that salty smell, it smelled like, why was Keith crying?

Hunk walked a bit faster, the salty smell only mixed more with Keith’s scent; he stopped at the opening of the garden and just stared, a gasp left his lips as he took everything in. A breeze blew him in the face and dragged the scent of the flowers along with Keith’s to him.

  “Keith?” Hunk called out and looked around; it didn’t take long before he caught sight of the human. “Keith.” Hunk said a smile on his lips as he moved closer.

  “What.” Keith’s voice was cold and hard, which caused Hunk to halt, smile faltering for a moment, Keith turned his head slightly to look at him over his shoulder, his eyes were red rimmed, but the otherwise gentle violets, looked frozen over. “Do you want?” Hunk’s ears folded back slightly as he hesitantly moved closer.

  “You left; I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

  “I’m fine. Why don’t you go back and enjoy the _company_.” Keith looked away with a twitch of his head, making the ponytail sway, the air thick with hostility around him.

  “Keith...” Hunk started but trailed of, he cast a look towards the door, it was clear that Keith didn’t want to talk to him. _And talk to him this time_ Lance’s words returned to his memory and Hunk sighed heavily as he moved closer to Keith. “You’re angry at me... please tell me what it is so I can make it up to you-” Hunk was cut off

  “What am I to you?” Keith asked turning to look at him with a hard look. Hunk flinched back one step before he opened his mouth to answer, but Keith continued talking. “Is there anything between us, or am I just another human to you?” Keith asked “Because if there’s nothing between us I want this gone.” He managed to push the suit away to show the bond bite.

  “Keith wha-” Hunk yelped, eyes wide, Keith didn’t look away as he saw Hunk’s ears fold back and pain grow in his brown orbs as he flickered his focus between Keith’s emotionless face and the mark.

  “If there’s nothing between us, I want it gone, because I can’t stand the _pain_ anymore!” Keith said, Hunk noticed how new tears grew in his eyes. Keith grabbed his shoulder hunching forward as the tears fell all over again “It _hurts so bad_ -” Hunk just stared; he had seen Keith cry once, during his panic attack, but this was nothing like it.

  “Keith...” Hunk said slowly moving closer and placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder only to jerk his hand back when Keith swiped the air to get him to let go.

  “Don’t touch me!” Keith barked. “Get this bond bite of my shoulder-” his voice cracked but he didn’t say anything else, head lowered and turned away from Hunk, but Hunk still saw the tears as they fell to the grass.

  “Do you really want that? Do you know what will happen?” Hunk asked lowering his hand.

  “I know, and I want if **off** , because I can’t take this anymore.” Keith said

  “Keith, are you positive.”

  “ _YES!_ IT’S NOT LIKE YOU WANT ME ANYWAY!” big fat tears rolled down Keith’s cheeks at the outburst Hunk jolted and stared at him with wide panicked eyes, Keith quickly looked away and lowered his head “I’m just a human...” Keith mumbled as he hugged around himself “I can’t give you what you need...” Hunk stared as Keith curled together to make himself smaller “So get this bond bite of me. So just go back to the Ursians you met at the party... I’m sure one of them would love to get closer with you.”

  “I wouldn’t be able to do that...” Hunk said “It’s true we can have several females choose us... but it’s their choice, I declined their offer, because I...” Hunk sighed “I was aware of what I did... I just wasn’t sure what you felt about it, I used you against your will... I’m no better than the aliens who buy humans just for a bed mate.” Keith had lifted his head slightly.

  “If I hadn’t wanted it, you would have known...” Keith said looking up at Hunk, the Ursian looked at him and blinked.

  “Then... why did you leave?”

  “You were in heat, I wasn’t sure if you were aware of what you’ve done or not... and-” Keith swallowed “I wasn’t sure if I would endure, if you rejected me when you woke up...” Keith closed his eyes and let his head fall forward. “I... I _love_ you Hunk, but if you don’t feel the same- I want the bond bite gone.”

  “Keith, look at me.” Hunk said; Keith lifted his head slowly looking at Hunk, Hunk moved over to sit next to him and he gently placed his hands on Keith’s cheeks, stroking the tears away. “I’m sorry.” Hunk said “I never meant to harm you like this...” Hunk closed his eyes and sighed “I’m sorry Keith; I guess this entire thing could have been avoided if we just talked to each other earlier.”

  “If you’re gonna reject me just do it already.” Keith bit out voice cold. Hunk opened his eyes looking into the beautiful violet orbs.

  “I wouldn’t be able to, because that would make me a liar.” Hunk said and smiled slightly, he saw the cold in Keith’s eyes thaw and turn to confusion then surprise; he blinked several times before he just stared at Hunk a big smile growing on his lips and Hunk felt his heart swell at the sight of Keith’s entire face lighting up.

  “You mean-”

  “Yes.” Hunk said and smiled gently as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Keith’s. “I love you too, Keith.” A Laugh left the Human and Hunk gave away a surprised yelp when Keith suddenly kissed him, one hand in Hunk’s thick locks, the other resting on his shoulder. Hunk hummed and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, as he let his hands move to the back of Keith’s head, he pulled Keith closer till they were flush together on the bench.

The kiss grew hotter and deeper when Hunk opened his lips and let Keith’s tongue inside; he chuckled lightly when he felt how Keith jolted slightly at the sharpness of Hunk’s teeth, before he returned with more vigour.

The need for air became too heavy and they broke apart, Keith panting, face flushed and slightly unfocused eyes, even if his pupil were blown wide, Hunk breathed for air, ears hanging relaxed at the sides of his head but had their attention at Keith, the thumping of Hunk’s tail against the bench made Keith snort as he hugged around Hunk and let his head rest under Hunk’s jaw. He exhaled and relaxed against Hunk who moved his hand to Keith’s back.

They both cast a look out over the garden that glowed gently around them, a group of insects that looked like fireflies, came flying spreading more lights around the Human and Ursian; they glowed brightly in green.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Hunk smiled as he pulled Keith with him to the ball floor, the music had started and others were dancing as well Pidge and Lance stood at the side lines Hunk noticed but he saw how Allura and Coran shared a dance. The Squamae caught sight of them and Pidge looked up too, by the grins they gave him it was clear they both knew. Hunk gave them a nod in return before he returned his attention to a stressed looking Keith who looked unsure on everything.

  “Have you danced before?” Keith shook his head hard making the ponytail swirl and fly, face blushing furiously, fighting against the red colour of the cropped suit jacket. Hunk smiled reassuringly and took one of Keith’s hands and placed them on his shoulder “Don’t worry; just follow my lead, okay.” Keith nodded stiffly and Hunk placed his hand on Keith’s waist before taking his free hand and started to move, Keith had his eyes glued to Hunk’s feet to keep from stepping on them. Hunk chuckled “Keep your eyes on me.” Keith looked up at him thru his eyelashes Hunk tilted his head and grinned. Keith smiled back stiffly.

It didn’t take long before Keith got a hang of it, but he was still stiff, and Hunk beamed when they moved over the dance floor along with the other guests, some sent them surprised looks, but no one’s rude comment about any of them could dented the glow that surrounded Keith and Hunk as they both grinned at each other, the rest of the ball ignored, since they only had eyes for each other Keith had relaxed into the dance not long ago.

 

  “See, I told you they would work it out.” Pidge said crossing her arms over her chest as she nodded towards Hunk and Keith’s direction. Lance pursed his lips before he snorted but ruffled Pidge’s hair, getting an annoyed ‘hey’ from the Volucrian before she elbowed him in the side.

  “Well, now I hope we can get that depressing air out from the ship, so we can focus on saving Shiro.” Lance replied as he looked over to Hunk and Keith who were both beaming at each other a warm smile grew on Lance’s lips and he sighed.  
_They sure do look good together._ He thought, but an uneasiness grew in his chest squeezing around his heart, Hunk would spend more time with Keith now...

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "QUIZNAKING FINALLY!" - Lance, Pidge and Allura, probably.
> 
>  
> 
> Dancing Klanmüirls = Dancing Bears, but i couldn't have a bear since this wasn't earth, so i took the closest to a bear looking creature the show had to offer -w-


	14. Alien Alcohol, Cuddling and Wormholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
> I got unsure how i wanted to form this chapter, which lead to it lying and collecting dust D:  
> again sorry!

**Chapter 13**

_Alien Alcohol, Cuddling and Wormholes_

 

Hunk and Keith had danced for a while longer, before they had moved over to Lance and Pidge.

Keith was looking down at a neon pink drink that Lance had handed over to him. It smelled like blueberries, even if Keith never had had blueberries in his entire life.

  “What? You’re not gonna drink that?” Lance asked

  “I have no idea what it is…”

  “It’s nunvill.” Lance explained “Coran said it’s the nectar of the gods, also works as a hair tonic…”

Keith sniffed at the drink again, before he moved it to his lips and took a sip, all too much at once. Keith stiffened and Lance's eyes widened and a startled look flashed over his face before he was sprayed with the drink. He screeched.

Every alien stilled to stare at them as Keith gave away several horrible and disgusted noises clawing at his tongue to get the taste away, Pidge was hollering hugging around her stomach, as she stood hunched forward. Hunk just stared at Lance who stood frozen nunvill dripping from his clothes and hair. Lance blinked his eyes open at the same time Keith realized what he'd done and grimaced in worry.

Lance turned his head and gave Keith a wide stare, blinking several times. Lance pursed his lips before he shook himself hard, making Pidge shriek as the nunvill flew away from his scales, in big droplets that spattered all over them.

Hunk chuckled, while Keith gave away a sheepish expression.

  “I take that as you didn’t like it.” Lance said in a chuckle.

  “Sorry… it tasted worse than those _Tensplickes_ you tried to have me eat.” Lance gave away a mocked gasp and placed his hand on his chest, before he snorted and burst out laughing.

  “Here, Keith, try this instead, it tastes less horrible than the Nunvill.” Pidge said and handed Keith a blue drink instead, Keith looked down at it and sniffed at it, it smelled pleasant, but he wasn’t sure if he trusted it after the Nunvill, but he took a small sip. The taste of strawberries fell over his tongue. Keith looked down at the glass and was barely aware of the smile on his lips.

  “Good?” Pidge asked him with a smirk.

  “It taste like strawberries.”

  “Straw… what?”

  “A small berry that’s red…” Keith explained “Some aliens sell them now and again…”

  “Oh, we need to get some if we find any.” Hunk said and smiled “I’d love to taste them.”

  “Then why don’t you take a test of the drink?”

  “It change taste depending on who drinks it, for Lance it taste like the _Tensplickes_  he love so much. It taste like _Pearlberries_ for me, and Pidge thinks it tastes like _Rokros._ ” Keith blinked in surprise

  “That’s nice.”

 

Keith wasn’t sure how much he’d taken from the drink before things grew a bit blurry at the edges and a pleasant warmth spread in his body. He barely cared about the smile that was on his lips.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge were talking about something, far too complicated for Keith to figure out. He swayed slightly on his feet after barely taking more than a couple of sips from the blue drink.

Hunk laughed at something Lance had said as Keith looked out over the sea of aliens. Most danced again while others talked among themselves, Keith closed his eyes and leaned against Hunk’s arm as the pleasant warmth spread out in his limbs, making him a bit sleepy.

  “Keith?” Hunk asked in surprise, since Keith really wasn’t one to indicate body contact of any kind. The kiss earlier had probably been spontaneous. Hunk gave Keith a bit more studying look and first now notice the flush high on Keith’s cheeks, and how he swayed slightly on his feet. “Hey, are you okay? Keith?” the human hummed eyes still closed as he nuzzled against Hunk’s warm arm.

  “Hmmm… what?” he mumbled out and opened his eyes to look up at Hunk, a loose smile on his lips, eyes a bit glassy.

  “Are you okay?”

  “I’m fine…” Keith hummed and closed his eyes again and hugged around Hunk’s arm. “You’re warm…” Lance blinked at them as Hunk gave the others a confused look.

  “Keith?” Lance asked, the human hummed again but didn’t open his eyes.

  “He looks like Hunk during his heat…” Pidge mentioned with a confused expression.

  “Humans don’t go into heat, Pidge.” Lance said and crossed his arms.

  “Keith?” Hunk asked again, Keith nuzzled against Hunk’s arm as he hummed in answer “You sure you’re okay?”

  “You’re warm, ‘m a bit tired.” Keith mumbled some words slurring together. Hunk quickly took the blue drink from Keith's hand before it slipped from the Humans hold.

 

Allura blinked as she and Coran returned to the rest of the team. Lance’s clothes was pinker in colour and Pidge was snickering at something someone of them had said, but what made her eyebrows raise was Keith, the usually stiff and not really contact seeking human stood slumped against Hunk, hugging around one of his arms, while Hunk held half a glass of the blue drink Keith had drinken in his free hand. as he gave Keith an unsure look as the human nuzzled his cheek against Hunk’s shoulder a light blush on his cheeks.

  “Okay? What did I miss?” she asked and placed her hands on her hips.

  “That this drink apparently is very alcoholic for humans…” Hunk said and handed the glass over to Coran, as a hiccup left Keith who startled a bit, before he snorted and giggled slightly.

  “Hm? This drink doesn’t have a high amount of any alcohol.” Coran said as he studied the blue drink and brushed his moustache. “It appears Keith is, what humans calls, a light weight, they get drunk fast and easily.”

  “I’m not drunk.” Keith grumbled but it was followed by another hiccup, which was followed by another giggle.

  “Whatever you say buddy.” Lance said and smiled slightly.

  “I’m **not** drunk.” Keith pouted before he nuzzled against Hunk’s arm again.

 

  “Such disrespect, that human should learn his place.” A whispered voice hissed behind them,

  “Look it doesn’t even have a collar, such a scandal. It hasn’t even been _trained_.”

Hunk, Allura, Coran, Lance and Pidge’s ears all twitched at the noise, but Keith was oblivious to the whispers.

The crew shared a look before they turned and sent the hardest glare in the direction of the ones who had whispered. A yip was heard as the aliens quickly moved away when the hostile air around the crew reached them. Other aliens looked up in surprise and shock. Hunk glared at them as he moved Keith to hug around him instead, Keith hummed in confusion at first, before a content noise left him and he hugged around Hunk’s torso instead, while Hunk moved his arm to hold Keith close.

Pidge’s feathers bristled and Lance’s eyes seemed to have trouble to decide if they were to stay blue or turn black, the colours swirled around like a vortex, Allura and Coran glared as well.

_Don’t you dare, talk shit about **our** human._

 

~Space Bound~

 

They decided to head back to their ship, to keep going, and to find Shiro and save him.

Keith was mostly half asleep, and Hunk had decided to carry him. Instead of trying to keep him from stumbling over his own feet and fall on his face, they had been able to avoid it three times where Keith had fallen but they managed to catch him before he hit the ground, only making the human burst out laughing almost hysterical each time, which made it harder to keep him standing.

Some aliens still whispered unkind things about him, but the others glared holes at the aliens who dared to open their mouths close enough to be heard. To say the least Allura was beyond pissed when they got back to the ship.

 

  “If I’d known they would be so disrespectful, I wouldn’t have put him thru it.” Allura grumbled, as she worked the braids out of Keith’s hair, making Keith downright purr at the attention, a big smile on his flushed face, eyes closed.

  “Maybe that was the reason to why he didn’t want to come.” Pidge started, getting everyone’s attention “I mean… Humans are at the bottom of the hierarchy, other aliens don’t have to show him any respect…” she mumbled and crossed her arms; she had changed back into her pyjamas, it was green with darker markings at the end of her sleeves and pants, but the pyjamas shirt had an open back for her wings to be free.

  “He knew how they would treat him, I bet.” Lance muttered as he stretched. “Are we staying here a night or do we get back to space right away?”

  “We are staying for 7 Vargas, that gives us enough time to rest, get something to eat, and hopefully for Keith to get the alcohol out of his system.” Allura said as she finished untangling the braids and moved away, a whine left Keith, when Allura stopped. The Altean gave him a shocked look, she never knew Keith to make that noise. Hunk moved forward, he had changed back to his pyjamas too, and he brushed some of Keith’s bangs from his face, making the human blink his eyes open and look up at him.

The moment Keith’s eyes focused on Hunk, opened he his arms and collapsed against Hunk, rubbing his face against Hunk’s chest, giving away a content noise, before he stilled, the air around him was pleased. Hunk chuckled before he picked Keith up from where the human was sitting, more asleep than awake.

  “Let’s get you to bed, okay.”

  “’m not tired-” Keith grumbled but a yawn cut him off.

  “Whatever you say, buddy.” Hunk chuckled and kissed Keith on the cheek before he moved over to the door. “Night!” he called over his shoulder.

  “Did I miss something?” Coran asked looking from the door that Hunk left thru and the others.

  “Hunk kind of claimed him during his heat; things were a bit stale between them for a while, but they worked it out.” Pidge said and shrugged.

  “Hmm, well, that’s good.” Coran said and smiled.

 

Hunk opened the door to Keith’s room, and put him down on the bed, Keith whined when Hunk had to walk away to get Keith’s pyjamas.

  “I’m still here; I just had to get this.” Hunk said as he got back, making Keith cling to him again, like a small cub. “Who knew you get this clingy when you got drunk.”

  “Not drunk!” Keith whined again as Hunk pushed him away to be able to get Keith out of the clothes Allura made him wear to get him dressed in his red pyjamas.

  “Come on, Keith. We can cuddle all you want later; I just have to get you in your pyjamas first.” Keith whined again, but it turned to a grumble when Hunk got him in his pyjamas shirt.

Hunk sighed when he had gotten Keith dressed in his pyjamas, he was currently folding the clothes Allura given him and cast a look to Keith, who looked miserable there he sat on the bed, swaying slightly left and forth. Hunk put down the clothes and walked over to the bed.

  “Okay, buddy, time to sleep.” Hunk said as he shooed Keith to move to the side so he could fit as he pulled back the blue covers on the bed and lay down.

Keith blinked groggily down at him for a moment, before he collapsed against Hunk, who gave away a cough. Keith gave away a pleased noise as he nuzzled closer to the Ursian.

  “If you were covered with fur, you’d be just as an Ursian.” Hunk commented to himself when Keith pushed his head up under Hunk’s jaw and stilled. A long exhale left him as he hugged Hunk with both his arms and legs. Hunk smiled as he wound his arms around Keith, and pulled the blanket over them. Keith hummed and Hunk chuckled again before he moved so that he could groom him, a soft giggle left Keith when Hunk accidentally tickled him, but he didn’t complain and Hunk noticed how his arm and leg, that was thrown over him, somehow grew a bit heavier as Keith’s breaths evened out, and he was out like a light.  
Hunk pulled him close when he decided he was done with cleaning Keith, a deep pleased noise left him and soon he too, fell into a gentle, warm slumber.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Keith woke up to the worst headache he’d had in years, he sat up with a slump, barley even having the energy to contemplate that Hunk was nowhere to be seen.

His stomach rumbled and he was thirsty.

He shuffled into the kitchen and took a glass of water and a bowl of food goo, he ate and drank in silence leaning heavily against the counter, he put them in the dishwasher and left the room when he was done. Keith rubbed at his arms and began to move back towards his room.

He stumbled when he suddenly walked into someone.

  “Oh, there you are.” Hunk said, Keith peered up at him thru squinting eyes, the corridor was too bright and his head still hurt. Hunk’s ears moved slightly before he frowned “Are you okay?” a groan was all that came from Keith as he let his head rest against Hunk’s stomach. Muffled grumbles left the Human and Hunk moved a hand to brush thru Keith’s wild locks. “I take that as a no.” Hunk chuckled lightly as he placed his other hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Do you want me to get you something?” a grumble came from Keith, but even Hunk had trouble understanding. “Sorry what was that?” a groan was all he got in return. “Are you in pain?” Keith nodded “Okay, how bad, from one to ten. Nod the number.” Keith grumbled at first, before he nodded seven times. “Is it your head?” another nod. Hunk continued like that, before he helped Keith get back to his room. Keith stumbled inside and crashed face first into the bed, a heavy sigh left him. “I’ll be right back.” Hunk called and closed the door.

 

Hunk returned with some painkillers and a glass of a warm drink his mother usually made for him when he had a bad headache. Keith downed the painkillers in one go and took a sip of the warm drink, and blinked, before he grimaced.

  “It taste like hay.” He grumbled.

  “I know, it doesn’t taste the best, but it will help against your headache.” Keith gave the drink a distrustful glare; before he downed it in one go. Hunk took the cup from Keith’s hand as Keith let himself fall back to the bed.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Allura looked away from the screen she was tapping away from to see how Hunk and Keith entered the bridge, Keith looked like he wanted to be anywhere expect there, eyes squinting and glaring, he was dressed in his normal clothes, but to her he looked like the mice after they had been bathed.

  “Oh, good thing you two are here, we were just about to leave S’ore.”

  “What happened to you?” Lance asked looking at Keith, “You look like someone killed your dinner-” Lance’s sentence was cut off when Keith placed his hands over Lance’s mouth.

  “Schh _hhhh~_ ” Keith groaned. Lance blinked at him before he lifted his eyes to look at Hunk.

  “He has a terrible headache; I gave him some painkillers, and my mom’s recipe.” Lance nodded.

  “This must be what the humans call hangover.” Coran mused there he stood.

  “Come on, Keith.” Hunk said as he gently pushed Keith to his chair on the deck.

 

Allura took a hold of the pillars at the sides of where she stood and the ship shook, as the engines warmed up and began to rumble. The ship rose from the ground. It swayed like a ship on the sea and Keith gave away a choked hiccup, and swallowed hard as he turned slightly green and he sank down in his chair, massaging his temples while he forced his teeth together.

The White Lion broke the atmosphere, Coran tapped away on the screens before him.

  “Preparing a wormhole that will take us one planet away from Shiro’s whereabouts.” he said as Allura closed her eyes and the wormhole opened before them. The blue surrounded them as the wormhole closed behind them.

The blue lights flashed by them and Keith looked less like he was gonna throw up.

  “Okay, so this planet is about 3 vargas away from the group of ships that Shiro is captured on, unless he’s been moved.” Pidge spoke from there she sat, a screen open before her, but the screen that searched thru the information they’ve gotten from the galra base was still running for info about Matt and Pidge’s father. Pidge was barely looking at it anymore.

  “Once we reach the end of this wormhole we are to decide our plan of action, then we rest up, before we go in and save Shiro.”

 

The wormhole opened to the view of a blue frozen planet surrounded by two moons, the sun it circled around was further into the solar system and the light was faint, but the ship still detected the group of ships that Shiro was bound to be in and the ones that was around it.

  “The ship is detecting four galra ships, can we pick up Shiro's signal?” Hunk asked

  “It’s weak, but it is there, but we’re too far away to be able to determent which one of the ships he is on.” Coran said

 

~Space Bound~

 

Allura put the ship to rest on the dark side of one of the moons, as they planned. Pidge had sent out a small droid that she had cloaked in order to scan the ships, and they got a good map of the place but were also able to know how many sentries were there, and able to lock in on Shiro’s location.

When they had finished planning Allura ordered them all to get some rest, and most of them had listened.

Pidge sat staring at the screen that searched thru the information for her brother and father, she was the only one still on the bridge.

Keith had gone to bed, but woken up again as he went to get a new glass of water, he was just on his way back when an angry screech came from the bridge. He moved over to the door to find how Pidge had curled together in her chair. Glasses pushed up on her head as she pushed the heels of her hands into her closed eyes, her wings were wound tight around her, but Keith still caught the sobbing.

  “Pidge?”

  “Quiznak... stupid Quiznaking Quiznak.” she mumbled over and over, it was clear she hadn’t heard him, Keith walked over to her, his head still throbbed, but he felt better now than when he woke up the first time.

  “Pidge, what’s wrong?” he placed his hand hesitantly on her wing, it twitched under his touch, her feathers were soft and warm, she slowly moved her wing to look up at him with teary, red rimmed eyes, her bottom lip trembled.

  “Keith?” she asked confusion clear on her face.

  “What’s wrong?” Keith asked again, Pidge blinked before she cast a look to the screen, Keith first now noticed that it had stopped searching, a symbol he knew meant negative flashed across the screen now and again. Pidge sniffled before she punched out at the screen.

  “This stupid PIECE OF QUIZNAKING INFORMATION HAD _NOTHING_ ON MY FAMILY!” her voice grew louder the further she got, until it broke off in a sob. “QUIZNAK!” she sobbed out as she curled together again. Keith sighed slightly before he nudged her to open her arms and wings, she frowned at him, but stilled when Keith suddenly hugged around her. “Keith-?”

  “We’ll find them; we’ll save Shiro and then find your family.” Keith spoke into her shoulder. Pidge stared at him, before a pained noise left her and she clung to him, as her wings spread around them as she sobbed and cried into his shoulder, he had Hunk’s scent lingering over him, but under it, his smell was, and she never thought about it before, but it was calming.

  “We’ll find them.” Pidge said in a determined voice. “We- we just have to get some new information.”

  “Yeah, and since it is Sendak’s ship, I guess he has a lot of information that the secret base didn’t have.”

  “But our mission is to save Shiro, not get information.” Pidge grumbled.

  “Why not do both?” Keith let go of her slightly to be able to look at her. “How fast is your fastest USB thingy?”

  “About 1 varga, too decrypt and copy the information.”

  “That’s just enough time.” Keith said and smiled at her.  
Pidge blinked in surprise at him, before she nodded, determination filling her eyes.

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, on a side note, this might be the second to last chapter for this part of Space Bound, unless next chapter runs away from me and get's really, really long.  
>  _Pearlberries_ = small berries that have the form of a pearl and can be found at the undervegetation on Pidge's home planet.  
>  _Rokros._ = a rose like flower the size of a car tire, who's nectar is used as a sweetener, looks almost like honey, expect that it's green.


	15. Extraction and Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot or violence at the start just as a heads up,  
> but then FLUFF AND TEARS AND MORE FLUFF

**Chapter 14**

_Extraction and Reunion_

 

Shiro wasn’t sure how long he’d been held on Sendak’s ship.  
Sendak came by now and again to get on his nerves and temper, but also to make sure Shiro learned who held his life in their hands.  
Other members of the Galra mafia pestered him as well when he was held in his cell, thru hate filled words or by being an annoyance by throwing the food they had brought to him to the floor and smirking when Shiro was forced to eat from it.

 

The ship suddenly shook harshly, making Shiro yelp and crash to the floor. He pushed himself up on his knees staring with wide eyes as the alarms bared and the red lights flashed.

  _“It’s Voltron! Voltron is attacking!”_ a mafia member shouted on the other side of the door. Shiro blinked in surprise before he pushed himself to his feet, but crashed down to his knees when the ship cringed again.

Then the power went out and everything went dark, only the faint purple lights shone. Shiro stiffened when he felt himself starting to float and he kicked against the wall to get over to the door and grabbed it with his flesh hand and pulled. The door groaned as Shiro slowly forced it open, then the reserve gravitation hit in causing Shiro to crash to the floor again with a loud clang, he groaned and sat up and looked out in the corridor, the sentries lied scattered, where they had fallen when the power went out.

Shiro rushed out and took the laser gun from one of them, before he let his body change to a tiny but strong alien that usually lived in caves, which heightened his hearing and vision; but still managed to hold the laser gun.

 

~Space Bound~

 

  “The scanners are detecting Shiro’s life form and they can pinpoint his location...” Coran said as he opened the screen that showed the ships, the symbols circled in on a purple dot that made up Shiro’s whereabouts. “He’s on the third ship. Right… here.”

  “Good, everyone suit up, time to finally save Shiro.” Allura spoke. All of them walked away to get dressed in the paladin armour.

Pidge handed over the USB device to Keith who nodded, giving her a smile in return; she gave him a strained smile back, before they parted to get changed.

 

 

They all gathered on the bridge again to go thru the plan again.  
Coran was to use the White lion and control some of the defence drones to use them to attack the galra ships, while Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith infiltrated the ship Shiro was on. Allura was to find the power generator and shut it off and then work as a distraction outside in Black to cause as much damage as possible.

  “Everyone knows what to do?” Allura asked, the paladins nodded. “Good luck.” She said and smiled before she sent them to get to Green.

Pidge started the cloaking device and they were off.

 

 

They had split up, Lance and Hunk disappearing in one direction, while Keith and Pidge took the other.  
Even if they knew where Shiro was, was it harder to know which floor he was on, also Coran commented that he was moving, which made things so much harder.

 

 

  “Coran! Exactly **where** is he?” Lance snapped stopping walking after having crossed the exact same corridor thrice. Hunk huffed for breath behind him.

  “ _According to the readings you should be able to see him. This doesn’t make any sense._ ”

  “Coran! Not helping.” Lance hissed, before he started to walk again but suddenly had a galra laser gun against his head, he screeched, scrambling backwards right into Hunk who grunted at the collision.

  “Lance? Hunk?!” They both looked forward to see how Shiro stood in front of them, his purple markings the only thing that stood out on his grey almost black skin in the low light, but then he returned to his Altean form blinking at them with wide eyes.

  “You Quiznak! Don’t sneak up on me like tha- SHIRO!” Lance cried out and threw himself in the Alteans arms, making Shiro grunt in pain and take a step back to keep his balance.

  “Shiro!” Hunk called out and rushed forward hugging both Lance and Shiro, making the other aliens groan between his arms.

 

 

  “ _Guys we found Shiro_ ” Hunk said in the com, Keith blinked in surprise before he smiled big turning to look at Pidge who grinned back.

  “Good job, we’re heading back to Green.” Pidge said as she removed the USB device from the main computer, it had copied and decrypted all the information on it, she turned to Keith and motioned for him to follow and the two began to move back the way they came.

 

  “Well, seems we got some annoying pests on board.” Keith and Pidge froze there they stood before both turned their heads around to find how Sendak stood there with a malice grin on his lips Pidge’s feathers bristled under the suit as she brought up her bayard, making the green hook spark.

  “Sendak.” Pidge bit out.

  “Why, if it isn’t the bird.” Sendak chuckled. Pidge bristled before she with a shout launched herself with a hard slap of her wings at the galra who only gave her a humours smirk before he grabbed her wings with his prosthetic and clenched his fist, making her scream out in pain. “You’re not the one I’m interested in.” Sendak said as he threw Pidge away, she crashed hard into the wall before falling to the ground, her wings splayed wide on her sides, bent in several unnatural places

  “PIDGE!” Keith cried out, before he turned to face Sendak and bared his teeth as he brought up his Bayard with a growl.

  “I see you’ve just as stubborn and high thinking as you were, back when we took the Altean.” Sendak spoke watching Keith with a critical eye. “You need to learn your place, pest.” Sendak growled “You’re nothing but a nuisance.”

Sendak attacked, Keith managed to duck out of the way and got to his feet to attack, but Sendak wasn’t easy to beat. The clashing sound of Sendak’s prosthetic and Keith’s Bayard echoed in the corridor while Pidge slowly and painfully pushed herself up on her elbows hissing in pain when he broken wings moved, her foot throbbed in pain. She must have hurt it when she was thrown in the wall. She slowly moved her hand to her helmet to start the com that connected all of them to the same line.

  “Guys...” she panted out, voice strained with pain “we got a problem.”

  “ _What’s wrong Pidge?_ ” Coran asked from the castle

  “Sendak he-” Pidge was cut off by a pain wracking scream. Her head snapped up to find how Sendak’s prosthetic was gripping around Keith's body painfully. The red Bayard lay discarded on the ground further away; Keith screamed until it turned to a soundless wheeze, eyes opened wide as his jaw trembled from the pain; Pidge stared as she heard the sickening sounds of bones breaking and snapping. “ **KEITH!** ” Pidge cried out as he slumped in Sendak’s hold, the galra huffed in amusement before he threw Keith into the opposite wall. He collapsed in a heap on the floor ragged breaths leaving him as he weakly reached for his mother’s blade that he always carried on him.

  “Still moving, huh?” Sendak growled as he began to move towards the human, Pidge pushed herself up on her arms her wings exploding in pain at the moment, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the tears that fell from Keith’s eyes and the blood that ran from his nose and open mouth to be mixed with the saliva.

  “Keith!” Pidge called again in panic as she started to crawl across the floor to reach him.

The human rasped for breath, fingers twitching, causing Pidge to only think of the small flying _Borpies_ that she’d seen when she was little.  
They were small four legged creature covered in feathers that was a very good glider. She’d seen one fly into a tree lying twitching on the ground, she’d wanted to help it, but it had died before she’d gotten to it.

  “Keith!” she called again, slumping next to him, she managed to roll him over to his back making a long pain filled and choked of whine leave him, but he looked up at her with half lidded eyes, pupils shrinking and growing which she knew meant he had trouble focusing. “You’re gonna be fine, just stay with me okay.” She got in a protective position holding her Bayard in her hand as she glared at Sendak, who only chuckled at her.

  “What do you think you can do?” Sendak asked, before a loud curse fell from his lips as a blue blast hit him in the shoulder, making him turn around only to get several yellow laser blasts shot at his chest, Sendak moved his prosthetic to shield himself as he glared at Lance and Hunk who came running, Shiro was there as well and he activated his prosthetic and lunged at Sendak with a roar.

 

Pidge slumped there she was exhaling in relief. Lance ran past Sendak over to them.

  “You two okay?” he asked, Pidge shook her head.

  “He broke my wings, and I don’t know **how** Keith’s still breathing.” Lance looked over to Keith and his fins stood on end along with his scales as his eyes blackened. Keith had closed his eyes chest rising and falling shakily and shallow, his armour was cracked and everything just looked wrong.

  “Quiznak.” Lance hissed. He looked around before he saw the airlock button and an idea popped up in his mind.

  “Lance whatever you planning, don’t!” Pidge snapped.

  “Shiro! Get to Green and pick us up okay!” Lance shouted.

  “What!” Shiro asked most of his attention on Sendak. “What do you mean: pick you up?!”

  “We’re gonna go into space.” Lance said and grinned.

  “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” the others shouted.

  “Trust me.”

 

Shiro pushed Sendak away and his prosthetic cut of the glowing connection between the shoulder and arm or Sendak’s prosthetic, the galra roared in anger.  
Shiro then ran in the direction Lance and Hunk had told him Green was in, while Lance aimed at the airlock button.

  “Close your helmets!” he shouted, Pidge sealed her own helmet before she helped Keith to seal his. Lance fired and the doors outside opened, Sendak gave away a roar as the air was sucked out into space along with every loose thing; the alarms started blaring as the power turned back on.

Pidge grabbed a hold of Keith while Lance grabbed both of them to keep them from gliding too far away.

  “NOW WHAT?!” Hunk screamed “Oh Quiznak.” He suddenly burped and the others turned to stare at him in fright.

  “Hunk! Keep the food down!” Lance shrieked. Hunk gave away a gagging noise and a loud swallow.

  “You all know I hate weightlessness.” Hunk whined, voice thick as he tried to keep his stomachs content down.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Green flew towards them, the paladins had gathered together.  
Shiro opened the airlock of the green coloured pod and Lance and Hunk moved them inside with the jet-packs. Hunk gently placed Keith on the ground the best he could, before the doors closed and the gravity of the pod grabbed them as the air filled the room as the other door opened.

  “Lance.” Shiro said in a tired voice.

  “It worked!” Lance said as he unsealed his helmet “Now let’s get back to the ship and put you three in healing pods.” Lance pushed past Shiro and sat down in the pilot chair before he steered the pod over towards the castle. “Coran, prepare three healing pods.”

  “ _Got it, Allura just returned get back here as fast as you can so we can wormhole our way out from here, their power has returned, and I’m not sure how long this particle barrier can hold them back!_ ” Coran spoke, in an urgent tone.

  “Got it” Lance said as he speeded up.

 

Hunk looked down at Keith who coughed wetly making more blood roll down his jaw and nose. His whole lower face was red and the smell of iron hung heavy in the pod. His breathing was ragged and now and again his fingers would twitch.

  “You’re gonna be fine, Keith, just- just hang on.” Hunk murmured as he tried his best not to be grossed out by all the blood.

Shiro watched them, he wasn’t sure how long Keith had been with them, but it was clear they cared a lot about him.

Shiro cast a look at Pidge when she hissed and saw how she tried to get her wings in an easier position to make the broken bones stop hurting.

 

Hunk lifted Keith as gently as he could from the floor of the pod when Lance landed them in the hangar, but it was harder than it looked. A long pained noise left Keith along with a wet cough making his body stiffen and then he went completely limp, unable to keep a hold on his consciousness anymore. Hunk flinched before he hurried over to the healing pods, where three pods already stood at the ready, Coran and Hunk hastily but carefully changed Keith out from the cracked armour and body suit into the pod suit before putting him in the pod, Hunk had washed away most of the blood and tears as well, before the pod closed and started the healing process.

Pidge changed with some help from Coran. She hissed loudly and cursed in every language she knew when they removed the armour from her wings, she lay down on her stomach in the pod as Hunk and Coran did their best to fold her wings with the broken bones in mind.

  “Hunk, I’m hungry and I will be even hungrier when I’m out from here, so can you make some _Lifrix_?” she asked, Hunk smiled

  “Got it” Pidge grinned up at him, before she closed her eyes and relaxed the best she could as the pod closed around her.

Allura and Shiro hugged in greeting, before even he was ushered into his pod.

  “See you soon Shiro.” Coran said and smiled, Shiro gave them a tired smile and let himself relax, knowing he was safe again.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Pidge groaned as the pod opened and she stretched her wings to the very last feather, making some joints pop she sat up, sending a look towards the one Keith was in, the human seemed to be breathing easier than before, she turned to look at Shiro to see how his face was peaceful as he slept. A yawn made her look to the door to see how Lance came walking inside.

  “Morning Pidgy.” he said and smiled,

  “How long was I out?”

  “A couple of vargas.” he helped Pidge get out from the pod and she shook herself making her feathers stand on end before they lay back properly.

  “What about Keith and Shiro?”

  “Shiro’s not bound to be out of the pod for another two quintants, Keith and his freakishly fast healing are, if the pod’s corrects, about to come out in about 5 vargas.” Lance said as he pointed with his thumb at Keith’s pod. “Hunk made some _Lifrix’s_ for you; they were cooling when I left to get you. So your cereal-buns are about the right temperature to be eaten right now for the best cronch.”

  “Don’t say cronch again, _ever_.” Pidge hissed, only making the Squamae snort and burst out laughing

 

They entered the kitchen and Hunk beamed at them when he saw them, Pidge took the plate full of the round buns full of wheat, rye and oat and started to eat.

  “How you holding up, Hunk?” Pidge asked as she sent a look at the Ursian who jolted ears perking in alarm before he blinked.

  “Huh?” Pidge and Lance turned to look at him with a worried expression. “I just...”

  “You’re worried about Keith, aren’t you?” Pidge asked giving him a pained look.

  “Yes. They bleed so easily.” Hunk mumbled

  “Hunk?”

  “I’m gonna hug and snuggle the Quiznak out of him when he’s out of the pod.” Hunk said in a steady voice and a resolute look in his eyes. Pidge smiled and Lance chuckled.

  “Don’t strangle him okay.” The noise Hunk made caused the green and blue paladin to burst out laughing.

 

Everyone was waiting in the pod room when the pod Keith was in hissed open; Hunk moved over to his human and smiled down at Keith who scowled before slowly blinking his eyes open.

  “Hunk..?” he croaked out blinking up at Hunk.

  “Yeah it’s me buddy, how you feeling?” Hunk slowly helped Keith sit up.

  “I’m in a pod.” Keith said blinking again “That... explains a lot.” Then he slumped to the side against Hunk “I still hate them so much!” he whined.

  “Let’s get you something to eat and then some rest, okay?” Hunk asked giving Keith a small nudge, Keith exhaled in a tired grumble before he nodded, and then he jolted upright.

  “SHIRO?!” he said grabbing the collar of Hunk’s jacket getting his face close to Hunk’s who jerked back at the suddenness.

  “We got him, he’s fine, or he will be fine, he’s in a pod right now.” Hunk said slowly lifting Keith up from the pod and putting him down on the floor. Keith staggered over to Shiro’s pod looking down at the Altean.

  “Is he okay?”

  “He will be, so no reason to worry, he will be out in...” Coran walked over and brought up the screen to see how long Shiro had left in the pod “A Quintant and a couple of vargas.” Coran smiles “So let Hunk give you something to eat before getting some well deserved rest.”

  “Come on.” Hunk said and smiled as he gently nudged Keith along, the human left Shiro’s pod with a slight reluctance before he yawned big and slumped against Hunk’s warmth and followed along.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Hunk sat Keith down at the table before he went to get the food he had prepared earlier.

  “I searched up some food that you humans usually eat, I might have done it wrong, because I have no idea how it is supposed to taste, but here.” He pushed a bowl of _maeuntang_  over to Keith who blinked down at the bowl with tired eyes, before he put the spork down and took the first sip and froze. Hunk gave away a worried noise but jolted with surprise when Keith started to wolf down the soup tears streaming down his cheeks. “Ah! Keith, are you okay! Is it bad!?” Keith stopped to eat, swallowing harshly before he gave away a shuddering breath.

  “It’s perfect, Hunk-” he sobbed out before he continued to eat again, sniffling and sobbing now and again as his mother appeared in his memory, tired violet eyes but full of fire as she pushed some strays from the bun she had on top of her head away from her face before she scoped him up to sit on her hip, she grinned at him as she stood before the stove stirring the content of a pot, a spicy smell hung in the kitchen and Keith helped with what he could and what she allowed him to do.

Keith scraped the last of the bowl out before he moved a hand to rub at his teary face but stopped when a furry paw was placed on his cheek and he looked up to find Hunk giving him a worried look as he stroked his thumb under Keith’s eye to catch the tears.

  “You sure it was okay? I’ve never seen you cry over food before.” Hunk asked ears folded back slightly, Keith reached up and scratched behind them making Hunk jolt at first before a noise from the deep part of this throat left in a deep pleased rumble.

  “It was perfect Hunk, It just-” Keith gave him a sad smile “It was just like how mom used to make it, it just made me kind of nostalgic...” Keith looks away; a pained look takes over his face.

  “Do you want to tell me about her?” Keith blinked looking back at him before another yawn cut Keith off before he even could start. “Let’s get you to bed first, okay.” Hunk chuckled as he put away the bowl and then lifted Keith up to give him a hug and carried him over to Hunk’s room that they shared.

 

  “I don’t remember her name; to me she was just ‘mom’. She was headstrong and caring, but she could come off as cold if she didn’t trust you.” Keith spoke as he was held close to Hunk’s warm chest, as the Ursian brushed his fingers thru Keith’s hair scraping his claws against Keith’s scalp making the Human shiver but hum pleasantly, while Keith drew aimless patterns on Hunk’s furry pale chest.

Hunk hummed now and again to show his interest, ears perked to catch Keith’s words.

  “We lived out in nowhere to not get caught by the traffickers, we went into the closest city few times and she always smeared purple berries in our faces before we left to make us seem less human.” Keith chuckled at the memory.

  “If you don’t mind... but, how did she die?” Keith’s smile fell slightly and he let his head rest on Hunk’s shoulder.

  “She got sick, really sick.” Keith mumbled.

  “I’m sorry.” Hunk said pulling Keith closer to be able to hug him.

  “What about your family?” Keith asked after a while looking up at him. Hunk blinked before he chuckled.

  “Well, I have about three siblings; one is a year older than me, while the other two are twins and five years younger than me. My mother is the warmest and most loving person I even known; she’d adopt you right away if we met.” Hunk said and smiled.

  “What about your dad?”

  “Well, my father was the one who taught me how to cook.” Keith smiled up at him.

  “Do you have any other family?” Hunk asked looking down at Keith

  “There is one, we’re not related by blood, but she’s like a little sister to me.”

  “Oh?” Hunk’s ears perked in interest.

  “I met her when I was on a planet and lived in a dump along with other orphans, both human and half-breeds, she didn’t remember her name, but she had red hair so we all called her Red.” Keith smiled closing his eyes “She was the first person I connected with and trusted for a long time.”

  “Where is she now?”

  “She’s still there I think. I... I left after half a year...”

  “Huh? Why did you leave?”

  “I don’t know, I was looking for a place to call home, and the dump was close, but it didn’t feel right so I left... I don’t think they ever forgave me for it.” Keith opened his eyes “I haven’t returned there in years.”

  “Would you like to?”

  “I don’t even remember what the planet was called, but I kind of want to see if she managed to find a family.”

Hunk hummed before he pulled Keith closer and kissed him on the cheek, before he started grooming him, Keith snorted and snickered now and again.

  “Hunk! Stop that! It tickles!” Keith laughed, but there was no heat behind his words and he had a warm smile on his lips and eyes full of mirth.

  “Don’t want to.” Hunk said as his tail gave away a thumping as it started to wag.

  “Come here you big dog.” Keith snickered and pulled Hunk close kissing him hard on the lips. Hunk hummed before he kissed back, the kiss grew calmer but not less lovely, Hunk pulled back to look down at Keith who looked up at him with a smile on his lips, cheeks lightly dusted pink. Hunk gave away a whine before he buried his face in Keith’s naked chest. The human was only wearing his underwear and the pyjama pants as the pod suit laid discarded on the floor.

  “Why are you so cute!?” Hunk whined, only making Keith burst out laughing. Hunk looked up at him, a dorky smile on his lips, Quiznak he loved that laugh, Hunk moved his hands to Keith’s sides before digging his fingers into the pale skin, a loud shriek left Keith as he burst out laughing as Hunk kept tickling him.

  “No- not FAIR!” Keith managed to choke out as he tried to fight back but also avoid Hunk’s fingers. “Hunk!” Keith burst out laughing again as Hunk attacked again.

Hunk stiffened when Keith ended up kicking him in the face.

  “Oh shit- Hunk, are you okay?!” Keith’s voice was still shaking with laugher. Hunk rubbed his cheek with a pout before he smirked and threw himself forward and blew a raspberry on Keith’s stomach making the human shriek again. Hunk chuckled as he looked up at Keith who had tears in his eyes from the laughter. Keith lifted his hands from the bed and started to stroke them thru Hunk’s hair and scratch him behind his ears; Hunk hummed and closed his eyes as the deep rumble returned.

  “Love you.” Hunk mumbled a smile on his lips. Keith smiled too.

  “I love you to you big dog.”

 

A content silence fell over them and Keith felt how the tiredness from the pod got a hold of him again and he dozed off, Hunk opened his eyes when he felt Keith’s hands still and smiled when he saw Keith sleeping, silent snores leaving him. Hunk shuffled higher up in the bed and pulled Keith close, Keith mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer, burrowing his head so it rested under Hunk’s jaw.

 

~Space Bound~

 

Shiro sighed when the pod opened and he blinked the sleep from his eyes sitting up and stretching.

  “It’s good to have you back on the team, Shiro,” Coran said there he stood a smile mostly hidden by his moustache, everyone was there expect Keith. Shiro got out from the pod.

  “Thanks.” Shiro replied a tired smile on his lips, before he cast a look to Pidge and the other paladins, Pidge was vibrating and he opened his arms giving her a smile, Pidge threw herself in his arms.

  “We missed you, you Quiznak!” she said voice thick with emotions as she wound both arms and wings around him.

  “Don’t hog him all for yourself!” Lance hissed as he walked over Pidge stuck her tongue out to the Squamae, but moved her wing so Lance could hug Shiro as well. Hunk chuckled at them, before he walked over and hugged all three of them.

  “Welcome back Shiro.” he said hugging them slightly harder, before he released them. Allura smiled.

  “What do you plan on doing now?” Shiro blinked before his eyes widened and he looked around with a slight alarm.

  “Where’s Keith is he okay?”

  “No need to worry, Shiro, he’s fine, he’s resting right now.”

  “Oh thank the ancients.” Shiro sighed in relief.

  “Why did you take him in and leave us?” Lance asked making the others give him startled looks, Shiro met Lance’s blue eyes giving him a tired smile.

  “Our job was no place for a child, and I couldn’t just leave him, he was so unusual from the other humans I met.”

  “Huh? In what way?” Pidge asked confusion clear in her voice

  “He had a fire in his eyes that I haven’t seen in anyone else.” Shiro said before he chuckled “he also, as he got older started to fight the hierarchy, he only gave those who deserved it his respect, but it took a while before he started to trust me to be honest.”

  “Sounds a lot like him.” Hunk said and smiled “I’d better go and wake him up to tell him you’re up-” Hunk trailed of when the sound of hurried steps reached them, the sound of naked feet hitting the floor.

Everyone turned to the door in confusing and then Keith skidded to a halt hands on his tights, hair wild and the t-shirt he wore was rumbled and it was clear he had been asleep some ticks earlier, he looked up, eyes moving over all of them before they landed on Shiro who blinked at him.

  “Shiro...” Keith breathed out as he straightened up, but he didn’t move. Shiro watched him for a moment, before he opened his arms in invitation.

  “Hey there kiddo.” Shiro said.

Keith gave away a whine as tears gathered in his eyes and then he sprung forward, throwing himself in Shiro’s arms, Shiro took a step back to not fall over as he hugged Keith close, as sobs and wails left Keith who burrowed his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck.

  “I missed you so much-” Keith choked out. Shiro was crying as well as he held Keith closer both of them sinking to the floor.

  “I was so worried, when I woke up on Sendak’s ship; I wasn’t sure what happened to you.” Shiro spoke in a trembling voice.

  “It’s good to have you back.”

  “It’s good to be back.” Shiro then saw the scar on Keith’s shoulder and blinked before he lifted his eyes to give Hunk a raised eyebrow, “Hunk, what’s this?” a thin layer of anger entered Shiro’s voice.

  “Oh, that, uh...” Hunk swallowed, ears folding back.

  “Shiro, it’s okay.” Keith said pushing away to be able to look at him “I would give him one too, but he has thicker skin than me so I can’t.”

  “I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!” Lance screeched slamming his hands over his ears causing Pidge to burst out laughing. Shiro gave them all confused looks.

  “Trust us Shiro; this isn’t a problem for anyone.” Allura said and smiled “So how about some food goo so we can give you an update on things?” she smiled and Shiro sighed ruffling Keith’s hair affectionately before he nodded.

  “I’m starving.”

 

~Space Bound~

 

Coran served everyone a bowl of food goo, while Allura filled Shiro in on what had happened since he left. What they’ve done and how they found Keith and how he became part of their team.

Lance watched as Keith and Pidge talked about something, not loud enough to get over the happy talking Coran did as he also told Shiro about what happened.

Hunk ate, before he lifted his spork with food goo and a smirk grew on his lips as he aimed and sent the food goo flying, it hit Keith on the side of the head, Pidge jolted backwards pulling her empty bowl to her like a shield. Hunk and Lance burst out laughing, Lance choke on his laughter when a blob of food goo splatted him hard in the face, and he blinked his eyes open to see how Keith was laughing, the biggest smile Lance had ever seen on his face. Lance felt his face grow hot and his scales tremble as he moved to stroke away the food goo, his brain short-circuit and his heart started to beat faster.

_Oh Quiznak._

 

~Space Bound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance~
> 
> Borpies = they look like a flying squirrel expect that instead of fru they're covered in feathers  
> Lifrix = Think onigiri, but it's cereal instead and made to hold together with honey-like substance  
> Maeuntang = a Korean spicy fishsoup
> 
> (Next part is called Sea Locked not sure when i will show up so keep a look out)

**Author's Note:**

> For more info about the characters and some art you can find it here [ **[Space Bound](http://zhe-lazy-fox.tumblr.com/tagged/SpaceBoundVLDAU)** ]  
> If you want to make fan art or just fangirl over this please tag your art with: **SpaceBoundVLDAU**  
>  if it's not on tumblr please send me the link.  
>  **[Character Designs](http://zhe-lazy-fox.tumblr.com/post/157800492788/finally-done-with-the-full-body-designs-for-space)**  
>  for those who wants to see
> 
> Comments will be loved.  
> No question is stupid! just ask away if you wonder anything


End file.
